Krieg und Frieden, Liebe und Verrat
by Sashman
Summary: In dieser Geschichte, welche 7 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor spielt, sehen sich JediSchüler Kyp Durron und Tionne einer neuen Bedrohung gegenüber und entdecken ihre Liebe und erleben ein Abenteuer, welches über die Zukunft des JediOrdens und der Neu
1. Kapitel 1: Visionen

**Wichtig: **Ich möchte vorher erwähnen, dass ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen will und alle Rechte von Star Wars und den auftretenden Charakteren nicht bei mir liegen. Ich habe diese Geschichte lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und hoffe, dass die Leser auch Spaß haben, wenn sie diese Geschichte lesen.

**Star Wars - Krieg und Frieden, Liebe und Verrat**

**Kapitel 1: Visionen**

Das Leben eines Jedi-Ritters war alles andere als einfach, dachte sich Kyp Durron, als er früh am Morgen, noch vor Sonnenaufgang, die Jedi-Akademie verließ und langsam die Treppen des alten Massassi-Tempels erklomm, der Luke Skywalker nun als Jedi-Schule diente. Stufe für Stufe war eine Qual, denn Kyp's Knochen und Muskeln taten noch immer weh, obwohl seine medizinische Behandlung abgeschlossen war. Er atmete ruhig, sog die kühle Luft von Yavin 4 ein und ließ die Macht durch sich fließen, ihn durchdringen, um den Schmerz seiner noch nicht ganz verheilten Verletzungen zu lindern. Nach 20 anstrengenden Minuten hatte Kyp die Spitze des Tempels erreicht und setzte sich auf den noch kühlen Sandstein und sah zum Horizont. Wie schon seit seiner Ankunft vor ein paar Tagen hatte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er musste noch immer sehr viel nachdenken. "Komm zurück und schließ dich uns an, Kyp", hatte Meister Skywalker gesagt. "Willkommen daheim, Jedi-Ritter!". Aber war er wirklich willkommen? Nach allem, was er getan hatte? Kyp Durron hatte ein ereignisreiches und schweres Leben gehabt. Er wuchs in der Deyer-Kolonie im Anoat-System auf, als Sohn von engagierten Politikern. Seine Eltern dienten dem Imperium, ohne sich dessen wahrer Natur bewusst zu sein. Sie hatten geglaubt, Imperator Palpatine zur Vernunft zu bringen und sprachen sich gegen einige seiner extremen Ansichten und Methoden aus. Sie bereuten diesen Fehler bitter, als eines Nachts Sturmtruppen in ihr Haus stürmten. Kyp und seine Eltern fanden sich in den Gewürzminen von Kessel wieder, als politische Gefangene. Sie sollten dort bis an ihr Lebensende Schwerstarbeit leisten. Kyp's älterer Bruder Zeth wurde ins Ausbildungszentrum von Carida gebracht, um selber ein Sturmtruppler zu werden. Damals war Kyp erst 8 Jahre alt gewesen. Hart war die Arbeit in den dunklen Stollen von Kessel, wo er und seine Eltern das wertvolle Gewürz Glitzerstim ernten mussten. Ein Jahr später starben seine Eltern während einer Gefängnisrevolte. Acht lange Jahre arbeitete Kyp in völliger Dunkelheit der Gänge. Er überlebte nur, weil er sich an die Situation anpasste, Regeln befolgte und niemals Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Kyp's Leben änderte sich drastisch, als eines Tages zwei neue Gefangene in sein Leben traten, Han Solo und Chewbacca. Froh über Neuigkeiten von der Außenwelt und froh über seine neuen Freunde zeigte er ihnen wie man in den Minen überleben konnte. Han und Kyp hatten einiges gemeinsam und schnell freundeten sie sich an. Kyp wusste außerdem, dass er Machtsensitiv war, dank einer Begegnung mit einer geheimnisvollen alten Frau, die für kurze Zeit in den Minen gewesen war. Sie zeigte Kyp ein paar Tricks, doch sehnte sich Kyp danach, die Macht richtig kontrollieren zu können. Han Solo erkannte sein Potential und beschloss, ihn Luke Skywalker vorzustellen. Er erzähle Kyp von den Neuigkeiten: Das Imperium war so gut wie besiegt. Der Imperator war tot, doch gab es immer wieder imperiale Kriegsherren, die für Unruhe sorgen und die Galaxis beherrschen wollten. Er erzählte ihm von der Neuen Republik, regiert von seiner Frau Leia Organa Solo. Gemeinsam gelang ihnen die Flucht und nach ein paar Wochen auf Coruscant, der Hauptwelt der Neuen Republik, reiste Kyp zum vierten Mond von Yavin, um sich Luke Skywalkers neu gegründeter Jedi-Akademie anzuschließen. Dort stürzte er sich in die Arbeit und lernte unermüdlich und schon nach Tagen übertraf er alle anderen Schüler. Er sprach nicht viel mit den anderen und bevorzugte es, alleine zu sein, um sich ganz dem Verbessern seiner Jedi-Fähigkeiten zu widmen. Nach einer Woche wurde er vom Geist Exar Kuns heimgesucht, der vor tausenden von Jahren ein mächtiger Lord der Sith gewesen war und damals von den Jedi-Rittern scheinbar besiegt wurde, obwohl er seinen Geist in die alten Tempelmauern retten konnte und dort geduldig wartete, auf eine Gelegenheit, wieder an Macht zu gewinnen. Und diese Gelegenheit hatte er nun, mit mehreren Jedi-Schülern. Er machte sich Kyp Durrons Wissensdurst zunutze und zeigte ihm Geheimnisse, die nicht einmal Luke Skywalker kannte. Kyp war damals ein Narr gewesen und wollte die Macht benutzen, um die Reste des Imperiums auszulöschen, die seine Familie zerstört hatte und ihm so ein schweres Leben bereitet hatte. Kyp dachte, er konnte von Exar Kun bekommen was er wollte und viel lernen, ohne den Preis zu zahlen. In seinem Stolz dachte Kyp, er könne den Pfad der Dunklen Seite betreten, ohne von der Dunklen Seite der Macht verzehrt zu werden, dass er die Dunkle Seite zum Wohle der Neuen Republik einsetzen könnte. Als seine Studien mit dem Dunklen Lord der Sith, Exar Kun, voran schritten, verschwand sein Respekt zu Luke Skywalker und den anderen Jedi-Rittern. Kyp war der Ansicht, dass Lukes Bild von einem Jedi-Orden fehlerhaft war. Denn schließlich fielen die Jedi-Ritter trotz all ihrer Macht dem Imperator und Darth Vader zum Opfer, wurden Feinde des Imperiums und gnadenlos gejagt, ohne eine Chance zu haben. Und weil sich Skywalker scheinbar weigerte, aus diesen Fehlern zu lernen, weigerte sich Kyp nun, von Skywalker zu lernen. Die Jedi-Ritter sollten sich weiter entwickeln und mächtig genug werden, um nicht noch einmal vernichtet werden zu können. Kyp dachte, dass die Dunkle Seite der Macht, so wie sie Exar Kun ihm gezeigt hatte, der Schlüssel war um allmächtig und unbesiegbar zu werden. Am Ende hatte sich Kyp mit Luke angelegt und den Jedi-Meister dank der Hilfe von Exar Kun in ein tiefes Koma geschickt. Er stahl den Sonnenhammer, eine imperiale Superwaffe, die er gemeinsam mit Han Solo und Chewbacca vom Imperium gestohlen hatte, um diese furchtbare Waffe gegen ihre eigenen Schöpfer einzusetzen. Er zerstörte viele Schlachtschiffe des Imperiums, zerstörte das Ausbildungszentrum von Carida, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, seinen Bruder Zeth zu retten - vergebens. Erst als die anderen Jedi-Schüler und Luke Skywalker gemeinsam den Geist von Exar Kun zerstörten, war der Bann des dunklen Lords vorbei und Kyp kam zur Vernunft. Nachdem er sich vor dem Senat der Republik verantworten musste, musste er sich vor Luke Skywalker verantworten. Luke sagte ihm, dass sein Beschreiten des Pfads der Dunklen Seite ein Test gewesen sein könnte und er nicht gescheitert sein muss, sondern als stärkerer Jedi-Ritter aus diesem Erlebnis hervorgehen konnte. Zum ersten Mal erkannte Kyp die Verantwortung die er hatte und wie hart es sein konnte, ein Jedi-Ritter zu sein. Kyp hatte Angst, die Macht erneut für finstere Zwecke zu missbrauchen, unabsichtlich. Um ihn davon zu kurieren, befahl Luke Skywalker, dass sich Kyp der Dunklen Seite stellen musste, wie sie noch immer in Exar Kuns altem Tempel auf Yavin 4 vorhanden war. Im Tempel selber wurde Kyp von einer dunklen Gestalt heimgesucht, scheinbar der Geist von Exar Kun. Doch der Geist stellte sich als sein Bruder Zeth heraus, der nun im Tode frei von den Fesseln des Imperiums war. Als Kyp sich für eine gewaltlose Konfrontation entschied und weder die Kräfte der Sith oder die Waffen der Jedi einsetzte, bewies er sowohl sich selber als auch Meister Skywalker, dass er bestanden hatte und noch immer ein mächtiger Jedi-Ritter sein konnte. Kurz darauf war er gemeinsam mit den Jedi und den Streitkräften aufgebrochen, um gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen, die mit einem neuen Todesstern eine tödliche Bedrohung darstellte. In einem selbstlosen Akt konnte Kyp mit dem Sonnenhammer den Todesstern vernichten und auch den Sonnenhammer auf ewig in einem schwarzen Loch verschwinden lassen. Dabei hatte sich Kyp in eine enge Kurierkapsel quetschen müssen, um dem kleinen, tödlichen Schiff noch rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Er hatte sich selber Knochen brechen müssen, um in die Kapsel zu passen und wurde später von Han Solo geborgen und auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Das war vor einem Monat gewesen. Kyp war wieder auf Yavin 4, bei der Jedi-Akademie, aber irgendwie kam er sich fremd vor. War er wirklich willkommen? Meister Skywalker hatte ihm vergeben, aber die anderen Jedi-Ritter waren teilweise noch immer sehr ausweichend und misstrauisch. Ein kühler Windstoß wehte Kyp ins Gesicht und er hüllte sich in die schwarze Robe, die ein Geschenk von Han Solo war. Und für Kyp nun eine Erinnerung, was aus ihm hätte werden können. Die dunkle Seite hatte ihre Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen. Sein blasses Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen schienen älter als 18 Jahre zu sein. Der Wind wurde stärker und zerzauste seine schwarzen Haare. Langsam wurde es wärmer, ehe die Sonne über dem Horizont von Yavin 4 aufging. Der Himmel wurde heller und der Dschungel ringsum die Akademie erwachte zum Leben, mit tausenden Geräuschen. Das helle Licht blendete Kyp, daher schloss er die Augen und griff nach der Macht und meditierte. Er würde schon irgendwann wieder das Vertrauen der anderen Schüler gewinnen und alles würde okay sein. Der Schmerz in Kyps Knochen ließ nach und er streckte sich und hieß den neuen Tag im Stillen willkommen. Dann machte er sich daran, wieder die Stufen des Tempels hinab zu steigen, denn bald gab es Frühstück und das wollte er nicht verpassen. Bei jedem Schritt fluchte er leise, als seine Knochen noch immer wehtaten und er beschloss, jede freie Minute damit zu verbringen, mithilfe der Macht den Heilungsprozess zu beschleunigen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder vollkommen fit zu sein.

Während die Jedi-Akademie langsam zum Leben erwachte und alle Schüler sich duschten um dann in die Mensa zum Frühstücken zu gehen, saß Tionne bereits in der Großen Halle der Jedi-Akademie, die einst ein Thronsaal gewesen war und nun als eine Art Vorlesungssaal genutzt wurde. Tionne saß auf einem leicht erhöhten Podest, am Ende eines langen Mittelganges und meditierte. Erst in einer Stunde würde der Unterricht beginnen, aber gerade weil Tionne die erste Doppelstunde unterrichten würde, war sie sehr nervös und wollte heute morgen nicht frühstücken. Heute würde sie im Unterricht über den Wandel der Zeit sprechen, über die Ereignisse, die einst den Fall der Jedi ausgelöst hatten. Sie hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben, alles so gut sie konnte zu rekonstruieren und hatte Stunden in den Archiven verbracht. Nun lag es an ihr, die Wahrheit zu erzählen und von Hetzpropaganda gegen die Jedi-Ritter und übertriebenen Legenden irgendwie die wahre Geschichte heraus zu finden. Sie hoffte, dass Meister Skywalker zufrieden mit ihr sein würde, denn sie hatte viel Zeit mit dem Vorbereiten verbracht. Deshalb war sie so nervös. Vorher hatte sie immer ihre Balladen und Lieder vorgetragen, dabei an ihrer Doppelgeige - einem Musikinstrument, bestehend aus zwei hohlen Resonanzboxen, die durch ein saitenbespanntes Mittelstück miteinander verbunden waren - gezupft. Aber diesmal war es eine wahre Herausforderung, wo es doch zu dieser Ära kaum Informationen gab. Aber Tionne liebte Herausforderungen. Tionne war eine junge, menschenähnliche Frau mit einem unglaublichen Wissensdurst hinsichtlich der Geschichte der Jedi-Ritter. Als Kind war sie fasziniert von den Geschichten über die Jedi und hat von ihrer Großmutter viele Geschichten erzählt bekommen, obwohl alle Spuren der Jedi-Ritter - Holoaufnahmen, Bücher, Datendisketten und die Jedi selbst - verschwunden und ausgelöscht waren. Ihre Großmutter hinterließ diesen Wissensdurst bei Tionne und sie begann, sich für jede Legende der Jedi-Ritter zu interessieren und ihr Leben der Erhaltung und Wiederbelebung dieser Geschichten zu widmen. Sie forschte in alten Archiven und verewigte die Geschichte der Jedi-Ritter in ihren Balladen, um sie gemeinsam mit Musik näher an die Wesen der Galaxis zu bringen. Sie hätte eine hervorragende Historikerin oder Minnesängerin werden können. Aber dank ihrer Begabung in der Macht konnte sie sich zu ihrem Glück einem höheren Ziel widmen. Ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden war wie ein wahr gewordener Traum für Tionne. Denn sie war in einer Galaxie aufgewachsen, in der die Jedi-Ritter nicht mehr existierten und schon ihr Erwähnen zu Bestrafung und Arrest führen konnte. Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, einen Jedi zu treffen oder gar selber einer zu werden. Obwohl sie nicht so mächtig war, um die Wege der Macht völlig zu meistern, glich ihr Tatendrang und Wissensdurst und ihre Hingabe zu der Geschichte der Jedi-Ritter das wieder aus. Ihre Hingabe war ansteckend und in vielerlei Hinsicht war Tionne das Herz und die Seele von Luke Skywalkers ersten Jedi-Schülern. Tionne war dankbar und froh, dass Luke Skywalker sie gefunden und in die Jedi-Akademie mitgenommen hatte und schwor sich, so gut wie möglich bei der Schaffung eines neuen Jedi-Ordens zu helfen. Tionne meditierte weiter, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich zu beruhigen. Die Macht war ihr Verbündeter und schnell waren ihre Sorgen hinsichtlich des Unterrichts vergessen. Sie schloss die großen, exotischen Augen und auch das blendend helle Licht, welches durch die Fenster der Großen Halle fiel, störte sie nicht mehr. Sie saß ihm Schneidersitz, lehnte sich aber leicht nach hinten und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf dem steinernen Boden ab und wurde eins mit der Macht. Ihre langen Augenwimper zitterten, als sie sich entspannte und gleichzeitig Bilder vor sich sah. Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit. Manchmal konnte ein Ort dies auslösen, dass hatte Meister Skywalker ihr schon erklärt. Aber dass Visionen so intensiv sein konnten, hätte Tionne nicht gedacht.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere sah Tionne den großen Tempel vor sich. Die Jedi-Akademie. Doch war etwas anders. Der Tempel war vollkommen weiß, frei vom Schmutz der Jahrtausende und von Moos und Ranken. Auf dem Dach des großen Tempels stand Exar Kun, dunkler Lord der Sith und blickte nach unten, auf seine Sklaven. Es waren Vertreter der verschwundenen Massassi-Rasse, die gemeinsam arbeiteten, riesige Steinblöcke über die Straßen zogen, die sie durch den Dschungel geschlagen hatten. Die Massassi waren humanoid, ihre Hautfarbe reichte von dunkelrot bis ins grau und ihre Haut war glatt, abgesehen von einigen stachelartigen Auswüchsen auf Rücken, Schultern und Oberarmen. Sie waren riesig und muskulös und arbeiteten unermüdlich für ihren grausamen Meister Exar Kun. Dieser stand auf dem höchsten Punkt des Tempels und dirigierte die Arbeitsgruppen zu seinen Füßen. Dabei benutzte er die dunkle Seite der Macht, um seine Sklaven anzutreiben und zu kontrollieren. Intuitiv erkannte Tionne, dass diese Ereignisse vor mehr als 4000 Jahren passiert sind. Der orange Gasriese von Yavin hing am Himmel. Die Steinblöcke des großen Tempels waren weiß und neu. Sie schienen, nach den hellen Kanten zu urteilen, frisch aus dem Steinbruch zu kommen. An einer Wand der Zikkurat rankte sich ein unfertiges Gerüst hoch. Der Stufentempel war fertig gestellt und das Gerüst wurde noch abgebaut, um beim Bau weiterer Tempel benutzt zu werden. Aus der Tiefe drang leises Gemurmel und monotoner Gesang zu dem dunklen Lord der Sith herauf. Beschwörungen und Klagelieder der gequälten Sklaven. Exar Kun blickte zum Dschungel hinüber und weiter zum Horizont des Mondes von Yavin, wo er hinter einer kleinen Felsenkette einen glasklaren See erblickte, in dessen Mitte ein weiterer großer Tempel errichtet wurde. Der See war tief, doch gab es steinerne Säulen, die bis unter die Wasseroberfläche reichten und als Trittsteine zu einer Insel in der Mitte des Sees benutzt werden konnten. Auf dieser Insel wurde Exar Kuns Tempel errichtet. Aus schwarzem Obsidian, sah diese Pyramide aus, als wäre sie aus einem einzigen Stein heraus gemeißelt. Die Spitze war gespalten und umschloss eine gigantische Statue aus poliertem schwarzem Gestein. Die Gestalt Exar Kuns. Die Tempelanlagen waren als Fokus errichtet worden, um es dem Sith zu erleichtern, die dunkle Seite der Macht zu benutzen. Exar Kun sah wieder zu seinen Sklaven und kratzte sich an der Stirn, wo eine schwarze Sonne eintätowiert war. Unter ihm summten und sangen die Arbeitsgruppen weiter, in apathischer Eintönigkeit, längst jenseits aller Erschöpfung, während sie einen gewaltigen Block eine lehmüberzogene Rampe aus zusammengebundenen Baumstämmen hinaufzogen. Plötzlich zuckten grelle Lichtbahnen über den Himmel von Yavin 4. Die Massassi-Sklaven flohen panikerfüllt in den Dschungel, als viele der neuerrichteten Tempel unter einer Salve von Laserblitzen aus dem Orbit in Trümmern fielen. Schlachtschiffe der Alten Republik waren eingetroffen, um den dunklen Lord der Sith zu stoppen. Sie beschossen den Planeten und setzten den Urwald in Brand. Doch Exar Kun, der dunkle Lord der Sith, begann zu lachen. Er lachte und lachte. Entweder ignorierte er die Zerstörung, die über die Baustellen und seine Sklaven raste - oder er amüsierte sich über sie. Weitere Massassi-Tempel explodierten im Bombardement und während der Dschungel brannte, starben die Massassi. Entweder wurden sie vom Feuer verschlungen, von Explosionen zerrissen oder fielen der dunklen Seite zum Opfer, als Exar Kun ein letztes Ritual durchführte, und die Leben seiner Diener opferte um seinen Geist vom Körper zu trennen, ehe auch dieser vernichtet wurde. Die Vision war vorbei. Tionne merkte, dass sie schwer atmete doch war sie nicht imstande, sich aus dieser Trance zu lösen. Sie war vollkommen eins mit der Macht und hatte etwas derartiges noch nie zuvor geschafft. Farben wirbelten vor ihrem geistigen Auge und formten sich erneut zu klaren Bildern, als sie eine weitere Vision bekam.

Diese fand Jahrtausende später statt, zur Zeit des Bürgerkriegs gegen das galaktische Imperium. Es war, als würde Tionne mit den Augen des Großen Tempels sehen. Der erste Todesstern war zerstört. Das Imperium hatte seine erste, verheerende Niederlage erlitten. Die Rebellenallianz hatte das unmögliche geschafft und mit einer handvoll Raumjäger die Superwaffe des Imperiums vernichtet. Ein jubelndes, feierndes Gedränge von Technikern, Mechanikern und anderen Bewohnern des Großen Tempels, welcher als Hauptquartier der Rebellen gedient hatte, umschwärmte jeden der Raumjäger, als er landete und in den Hangar des großen Tempels rollte. Zentrum der glücklichen, feierlichen Atmosphäre bildeten drei Gestalten, die sich darin zu übertreffen suchten, die anderen in höchsten Tönen zu loben. Und ein junger, energischer aber trotzdem völlig ausgelaugter Luke Skywalker wurde am meisten begrüßt. Schließlich hatte er den Tag gerettet und den entscheidenden Treffer gelandet, als er einen Protonen-Torpedo in einen winzigen Schacht gefeuert hatte und so den Reaktor des Todessterns sprengte, was zu einer Kettenreaktion geführt hatte, die die riesige Raumstation vernichtete. Gefährlich waren allerdings die Händedrücke und das Schulterklopfen von Chewbacca. Man lachte, als der Wookiee ein verlegendes Geräusch machte, nachdem er Luke beinahe platt gedrückt hätte. "Han! Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, ich habe es gewusst!", schrie Luke und umarmte Han Solo, den Schmuggler, der sich doch noch für das Richtige entschieden hatte und dem Jungen während der Schlacht um Yavin 4 den Rücken gedeckt hatte. Und Han Solo hatte nichts von seiner Selbstzufriedenheit verloren: "Ich wollte dir nicht die ganze Ehre und die Belohnung alleine überlassen!" Er drückte Luke und strahlte ihn an. Als das Gelächter aufbrandete, gesellte sich eine biegsame Gestalt mit wehendem weißem Gewand zu den beiden. Tionne lächelte instinktiv, als sie die Helden der Rebellion in so jungen Jahren sah und sich den vielen Veränderungen bewusst wurde. Leia umarmte Han, ehe sie gemeinsam mit den beiden davon ging. "Ich wusste, dass es mehr für sie gibt als nur Geld". Es gab viele Räume in dem riesigen Tempel, die von den Technikern der Allianz für den modernen Gebrauch umgebaut worden waren. Aber selbst bei ihren verzweifelten Bedürfnissen hatten die Architekten den alten Thronsaal in seiner klaren und klassischen Schönheit belassen, wie er war und ihn nur von Dschungelgewächsen und Schutt gereinigt. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrtausenden war nun dieser große Raum gefüllt. Hunderte von Rebellensoldaten und Technikern standen auf dem alten Steinboden versammelt, ein letztes Mal vereint, bevor sie sich zerstreuten, um neue Posten anzutreten und sich ein neues Hauptquartier zu suchen, viele Lichtjahre entfernt, wo das Imperium sie nicht finden würde. Zum ersten Mal vereinigten sich auch die Reihen gebügelter Uniformen und polierter Halbpanzerungen zu einer mächtigen Demonstration der Rebellenallianz. Am Ende des Mittelganges - dort wo Tionne saß und meditierte und diese Szene sah, als sei sie dabei gewesen - stand damals Leia Organa von Alderaan. Ganz in weiß und mit Sardonyxwellen auf dem Gewand war sie strahlender als der orangerote Gasriese am Himmel. Mehrere Personen erschienen nun auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und betraten den riesigen Raum. Han Solo, Chewbacca und Luke Skywalker brauchten einige Minuten, um den ganzen Weg zurückzulegen. Sie blieben vor Leia stehen und Luke blickte etwas nervös auf die anderen Würdenträger, die in der Nähe standen. Dann gesellten sich der frisch reparierte R2-D2 und ein blankpolierter C-3PO zu der Gruppe. Im selben Augenblick wandten sich alle dem Podest zu und Leia legte etwas Schweres, Goldenes um Han Solos Hals, dann um den von Luke. Die Rebellion war stark. Und sie würde das Imperium besiegen. Die Vision endete und Tionne atmete tief ein und aus und lächelte zufrieden, ehe die eine weitere Vision wie eine Welle über sie herein brach. Doch es war anders als zuvor. Die Bilder waren weniger detailliert und verschwommen und Tionne bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut und eine Eiseskälte bemächtigte sich ihrer.

Sie sah den Regenwald von Yavin 4, doch es war still. Totenstill. Keine Piranha-Käfer sirrten durchs Unterholz auf der Suche nach Beute, die sie binnen Sekunden bis auf die Knochen abnagen konnten. Keine pelzigen Woolamander schnatterten und keine insektenhaften Klikniks wanderten durch den Wald. Selbst die riesigen Massassi-Bäume waren still und bewegten sich nicht. Die Sonne war untergegangen und die Abenddämmerung und der Gasriese von Yavin verliehen dem Himmel eine blutrote Farbe. Auf der Spitze des Großen Tempels stand eine düstere Gestalt, doch Tionne konnte keine Details sehen, außer eine graue Uniform und dass eines der Augen der Gestalt rot glühte. Die Gestalt blickte nach unten, auf den großen Platz vor der Jedi-Akademie, wo eine wilde Schlacht tobte. Lärm ertönte und Tionne sah die weißen Rüstungen von imperialen Sturmtruppen und die verschiedenen Farben von Lichtschwertklingen, die sich wild im Zwielicht bewegten und Blasterfeuer abwehrten und Gliedmaßen abtrennten. Am Himmel hing bedrohlich ein keilförmiger Sternzerstörer, wie eine Speerspitze und man konnte etliche imperiale Landungsschiffe sehen, die sich dem Planeten näherten. Vor der Akademie, mitten im Gedränge der lichtschwertschwingenden Jedi-Ritter und der angreifenden Imperialen sah Tionne sich selber, wie sie mit ihrem Lichtschwert gegen die Imperialen kämpfe und Gliedmaßen abtrennte und die glühend blaue Klinge immer wieder in die weißen Rüstungen ihrer Gegner stieß. Ihre langen, silbernen Haare waren verklebt von Schweiß, Dreck und Blut. Ihre Robe war zerfetzt und angesengt und ihr weißes Gewand darunter war dreckig und voller Blut. Schemenhaft fielen um sie herum Jedi-Ritter zu Boden und wurden eins mit der Macht, ein letztes Mal. Explosionen und Schmerzensschreie waren zu hören und sie sah, wie Luke Skywalker ein paar Meter weiter weg zu Boden ging. Tionne beobachtete, wie sie selber von einem Blasterstrahl in den Kopf getroffen wurde und sah, wie Imperiale Soldaten in die Akademie stürmten. Alles schien wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen und irgendwann erloschen die letzten Lichtschwerter und auch das Blasterfeuer verstummte. Dann explodierte der Große Tempel und wurde von einem Feuerball verschlungen. Feuer und Geröll regneten vom Himmel und das letzte, was Tionne sah, bevor die Vision endete, war erneut die mysteriöse Gestalt in ihrer Uniform, die nun ein imperiales Shuttle betrat und sich dabei ein letztes Mal umdrehte und ihr glühend rotes Auge auf die Vernichtung richtete und dabei Tionne selbst mit ihrem Blick durchbohrte. Und schlagartig war die Vision vorbei, als Tionne den Kontakt zur Macht verlor und sich am ganzen Leibe zitternd in der Großen Halle wieder fand. Was hatte sie da gerade gesehen? War das die Zukunft? Hatten sie einen Angriff der Imperialen zu befürchten? Sie versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie versuchte, nach der Macht zu greifen um ihren Kopf von diesen Gedanken zu befreien, doch sie war zu aufgewühlt dafür. Noch immer zitterte Tionne und sackte dann nach hinten weg und blieb schwer atmend auf dem Podest liegen.

Kyp Durron hatte die Mensa bereits nach wenigen Minuten wieder verlassen. Er wollte sich nicht an einen der Tische setzen, zu den anderen Schülern und zu Meister Skywalker. Er war noch nicht bereit dafür. Er konnte und wollte nicht einfach so tun, als sei alles in Ordnung und als seien seine Taten, die er unter dem Einfluss der dunklen Seite getan hatte, niemals geschehen. Er brauchte Zeit. Und andererseits konnte er sich nicht wirklich hinsetzen, denn seine Beine schmerzten noch dort, wo er sie hatte brechen müssen um in die Kurierkapsel zu passen. Kyp konzentrierte sich auf die Heilung, und ignorierte die Schmerzen, die manche Bewegungen noch mit sich brachten. Er war nur kurz in die Mensa gegangen, hatte allen einen guten Morgen gewünscht, hatte etwas getrunken und sich ein paar Scheiben Brot genommen und war dann wieder gegangen. Kaum hatte Kyp die Mensa verlassen, sah er einen anderen Schüler von draußen die Akademie betreten. Es war Brakiss, einer der neueren Schüler. Er nickte Kyp nur zu und nuschelte etwas von Joggen am Morgen, ehe er in die Mensa trat. Kyp drehte sich um und sah ihm nach, wie er fast übertrieben freundlich alle begrüßte und sich zu Meister Skywalker an den Tisch setzte. Brakiss hatte etwas Seltsames an sich. Kyp wölbte die Brauen und überlegte kurz und fragte sich, wie Brakiss überhaupt gerade joggen konnte, ohne dass Kyp dies bemerkt hätte. Schließlich war Kyp recht lange draußen gewesen und hätte es doch gesehen, wenn Brakiss draußen umhergelaufen wäre. Log Brakiss? Kurz konzentrierte er sich und benutzte die Macht, um die oberflächlichen Gedanken von Brakiss zu lesen, ohne dass dieser das bemerkte. Kyp bemerkte, dass Brakiss sehr nervös war und irgendetwas verheimlichte. Kyp beschloss, Brakiss im Auge zu behalten. Für einen Jedi benahm er sich irgendwie untypisch. Aber tat er selber das nicht auch? Kyp beschloss, vorerst nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und ging zur Großen Halle. Vielleicht war Tionne schon dort und spielte eine ihrer Balladen. Kyp hörte ihr gerne zu, denn sie konnte ihre Doppelgeige meisterhaft spielen und ihre Stimme war wunderschön. Glockenhell und aufmunternd und doch sanft und beruhigend. Als sich die Doppeltür öffnete und er wie vor Jahren Luke Skywalker den großen Saal betrat, sah er weit hinten am anderen Ende des großen, länglichen Raums, dass Tionne leblos auf dem Podest lag. Was war geschehen? Kyp erschrak und griff nach der Macht, um die Panik nieder zu ringen. War Exar Kun zurück und hatte sie getötet? Während er so schnell er konnte durch den Raum in Richtung Tionne humpelte, nutzte er die Macht, um Meister Skywalker her zu rufen. Gleichzeitig tadelte er sich dafür, denn vielleicht döste Tionne nur oder meditierte im Liegen. Aber wenn nicht... Als er Tionne erreicht hatte, konnte er nicht anders, als einen Moment inne zu halten und sie zu betrachten. Ihr wohlgeformter Körper lag einfach da, in das typische, weiße Gewand gehüllt. Ihre silberne, lange Haarpracht lag auf den Boden ausgebreitet und erinnerte Kyp an die glänzenden Gewürzfäden, die er in den Minen von Kessel abernten musste. Ihre großen, mandelförmigen Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, wenn auch ein wenig schneller als normal. "Ehm... Tionne? Ist alles okay?", fragte Kyp leise und sah sie etwas besorgt an. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn mit dunklen, glitzernden Augen an. Dann setzte sie sich langsam wieder auf. "J... Ja, alles okay. Ich habe nur meditiert und hatte eine Vision, in der die Akademie angegriffen und zerstört wurde. Das hat mich etwas mitgenommen." Tionne sah ihn an und versuchte, tapfer zu lächeln doch allein wegen ihrer Stimme erkannte Kyp, dass sie doch besorgter und verstörter war, als sie aussehen wollte. Kyp hockte sich hin und biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als seine Knie knackten und seine Beine schmerzten. Er lächelte freundlich und erinnerte sich an ein Zitat von Meister Skywalker: "So eine Vision ist in der Tat verstörend und darf nicht ignoriert werden. Aber wie Meister Skywalker immer sagt, ist die Zukunft immer in Bewegung und es ist schwer, genaueres zu sehen." Tionne lächelte und nickte und kam sich sichtlich töricht vor. "Danke, du hast natürlich Recht, Kyp." Kyp wollte noch etwas sagen, als die Tür am anderen Ende der großen Halle erneut aufging und Luke und die anderen Schüler in die Halle gerannt kamen. "Alles in Ordnung", fragte Meister Skywalker besorgt, als er zusammen mit Brakiss und den anderen neben Kyp stehen blieb. Tionne stand auf und nickte. "Ja. Ich hatte nur eine schreckliche Vision, in der die Akademie zerstört wurde von den Imperialen. Aber Kyp meinte schon - wie Ihr auch immer sagt - dass die Zukunft ja ungewiss und stets in Bewegung ist." Luke nickte und seine Besorgnis schwand ein wenig. "Das ist wahr. Dennoch ist so ein Angriff wahrscheinlich. Zwar ist das Imperium geschwächt und dezimiert, aber wir wissen dennoch, dass sie zu solchen Überraschungsangriffen fähig sind. Zumal sie einen neuen Jedi-Orden als große Bedrohung empfinden. Ich werde Coruscant kontaktieren und fragen, ob sie uns ein paar Soldaten und ein Schlachtkreuzer schicken können, nur für alle Fälle." Dies beruhigte Tionne und sie fasste sich wieder und nahm ihre Doppelgeige hoch. "Okay, dann kann der Unterricht ja beginnen." Alle Schüler setzten sich vor dem Podest hin um Tionne zuzuhören. Es gab keine Stühle und auch keine Sitzmatten. Kyp indessen blieb stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme. Als Meister Skywalker fragend zu ihm sah, blickte Kyp nur kurz nach unten, auf seine Beine, und Luke begriff sofort und nickte. "Heute erzähle ich euch von dem Fall der Jedi-Ritter." Tionne räusperte sich "Vor nunmehr 30 Jahren tobten die Klonkriege, als sich viele Welten von der korrupten Alten Republik lossagten und eine Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme bildeten. Diese Separatisten eröffneten auf Geonosis die Klonkriege. Wir wissen heute, dass dies vermutlich alles ein Plan des Imperators war, die Jedi-Ritter zu dezimieren und seine Position zu festigen. Gemeinsam mit den Klonsoldaten kämpften die Jedi-Ritter tapfer gegen die Droidenarmeen der Separatisten. Drei Jahre lang herrschte Krieg und viele Jedi-Ritter kamen um. Ich vermute, dass die Jedi nahe dran waren, Palpatine als das zu enthüllen, was er war. Doch hatte er seine Schachzüge gut überlegt. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Jedi nicht mehr sehr präsent waren in den Kernwelten. Schließlich waren sie weit verstreut und viele fürchteten die Jedi. Als die Jedi-Ritter entdeckten, dass sich ein Lord der Sith auf Coruscant befand und den Senat kontrollierte, griffen sie an. Und Palpatine stellte diesen Angriff als Mordversuch dar und brandmarkte die Jedi-Ritter als Feinde der Alten Republik. Gerade als die Klonkriege ein Ende fanden, dank Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, wandten sich die Klonsoldaten gegen die Jedi-Ritter. In den Archiven wurde Anakin Skywalker als der Jedi dargestellt, der stets treu zur Republik gehalten hatte und sich nun gegen seine früheren Kameraden wandte, die ja für jedermann Verräter waren. So wurden die Jedi-Ritter ausgelöscht. Wir müssen also vorsichtig sein. Die Sith sind ausgelöscht und das Gute hat gesiegt." Tionne sah kurz zu Kyp, der an der Wand lehnte und ihr gut zuhörte, und lächelte sanft. Kyp wurde kurz rot und fühlte sich unwohl, doch wusste er auch, dass sie ihn gerade indirekt als starken Jedi-Ritter bezeichnet hatte, der erfolgreich der dunklen Seite entsagt hatte. Kyp fühlte sich ein wenig besser. Vielleicht würde er doch bald wieder das Vertrauen der anderen Schüler haben. Er beschloss, sich Mühe zu geben. Kyp lächelte leicht und lauschte Tionne weiter. "Das Imperium regiert nicht mehr die Galaxis. Aber noch herrscht kein dauerhafter Frieden. Die Feinde der Neuen Republik sind noch immer da. Wir müssen aufpassen. Wir dürfen nicht unachtsam werden, denn die dunkle Seite ist immer da. Wir dürfen nicht eitel oder dekadent werden. Viele Jedi-Ritter haben damals die Macht als Werkzeug betrachtet. Viele waren stolz und selbstsicher. Selbstvertrauen ist wichtig, denn schließlich werden wir einmal für das Gute in der Galaxis kämpfen. Aber wir müssen uns stets bewusst sein, dass wir der lebendigen Macht dienen. Wir müssen mit vielen Hindernissen fertig werden." Kyp hörte ihr gut zu und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Sie alle hatten noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Kyp beschloss, sich niemals zu sehr in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Ein Jedi durstete es nach Wissen und Harmonie. Aber man durfte auch nicht blind für die Gefahren sein, die einen treffen konnten. Während er Tionne lauschte, die nun über Heldentaten der Jedi während der Klonkriege berichtete, bemerkte Kyp eine Aura der Unsicherheit und wandte den Blick kurz von Tionne ab. Brakiss saß hinter den anderen und wirkte angespannt. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er blickte in Gedanken versunken auf den Boden vor sich. Als Kyp mit der Macht hinaus griff, um die Gründe für Brakiss Unruhe zu spüren, bemerkte dieser das plötzlich, sah kurz zu Kyp ehe er wieder aufmerksam nach vorne sah und wieder vollkommen ruhig wurde. Kyp fragte sich, ob er Brakiss darauf ansprechen sollte, oder sich lieber an Meister Skywalker wenden sollte. Irgendetwas hatte Brakiss. Und waren Jedi nicht dazu da, auch einander beizustehen und zu helfen?

Nach dem Unterricht standen die Schüler auf und Meister Skywalker lobte Tionne für diesen lehrreichen Unterricht. Die Schüler hatten nun einige Zeit für sich selbst und konnten sich ihren Studien widmen oder meditieren, ehe man sich wieder treffen würde und Meister Skywalker ihnen etwas über den Umgang mit der Macht erklären würde. Die Schüler standen auf und verließen die große Halle. Kyp stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging humpelnd zu Tionne, die ihre Datendisketten und ihren Datenblock in einer Banthaleder-Tasche verstaute und ihre Doppelgeige schulterte. "Das war wirklich aufschlussreich", sagte Kyp leise und sah Tionne nur kurz an. Ihre ovalen, großen Augen leuchteten wie Edelsteine und Kyp kam sich dumm vor, für dieses mittelmäßige Lob und hoffte, Tionne würde dies nicht als törichten Annäherungsversuch sehen. Aber Tionne lächelte nur freundlich. "Ich danke dir, Kyp. Es hat mich einige Zeit gekostet, den Unterricht so gut vorzubereiten und die Visionen vorhin haben mich ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Was gefiel dir denn am Besten?" Gemeinsam durchquerten sie die große Halle und gingen auf den Ausgang zu, der noch immer offen stand, obwohl sich die Doppeltür eigentlich automatisch öffnen und schließen sollte. "Ich fand es gut, dass du an die Fehler der Jedi-Ritter erinnert hast. Ich hoffe, ich mache nicht noch einmal solche Fehler." Kyp senkte den Kopf und starrte die Steinplatten vor sich an. Tionne blieb kurz vor dem Eingang des großen Audienzsaals stehen und sah Kyp an. Dieser fühlte sich sofort unsicher und es kostete ihn Kraft, ihr in die Augen zu schauen und ihrem Blick stand zu halten. Er hatte so viel Leid verursacht und so viele Menschen getötet. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob er dies jemals wieder gut machen könnte. Ob man ihm jemals verzeihen würde. Selbst wenn er bis an sein Lebensende als Jedi-Ritter für das Gute kämpfen würde, würde man ihn dann als Kyp Durron, den Jedi-Ritter sehen oder als Kyp Durron, den Mörder, der mit einer imperialen Superwaffe ganze Sonnensysteme vernichtet hatte? Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Tionne ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Fehler gehören dazu, Kyp. Niemand ist perfekt. Deine... Taten sind geschehen. Es hätte damals jedem passieren können. Exar Kun war mächtig. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, dass macht niemand hier. Du bist sehr stark in der Macht und manche der anderen Schüler glauben, du könntest erneut der dunklen Seite anheim fallen. Aber ich glaube das nicht. Du bist stark. Du bist ein Jedi-Ritter." Kyp hörte ihr zu und seufzte leise. Er selber machte sich die meisten Vorwürfe, und das zu Recht. Aber wie Tionne schon sagte, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Er konnte die vielen Leben, die er genommen hatte, nicht wieder zurück bringen. Aber darum ging es auch nicht. Er war ein Jedi-Ritter, nichts anderes. Und er würde seine Sache gut machen. "Ich danke dir, Tionne", sagte er leise und lächelte kaum merklich. Tionne erwiderte das Lächeln. "Gern geschehen, Kyp. Nun denn... ich muss noch ein wenig studieren und trainieren. Ich habe ja nicht soviel Potential wie du." Sie lächelte noch immer und Kyp konnte nicht verhindern, rot zu werden. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle und ehe sich ihre Wege trennten, sagte Kyp noch: "Dafür hast du mehr Köpfchen als ich!" Er grinste und wandte sich hastig ab, nicht sicher, ob er nicht eine bessere Antwort hätte geben können. Kyp überlegte, was er nun machen sollte und entschied sich, ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen und im Schatten des Großen Tempels zu meditieren und sich auf die Heilung seines Körpers zu konzentrieren. Er verließ den Tempel und setzte sich auf die der Sonne abgewandte Seite des Großen Tempels. Er ließ sich auf der Treppe nieder, die den Tempel hinauf führte und lehnte sich nach hinten und beobachtete kurz die Wipfel der riesigen Massassi-Bäume, die sich im Wind bewegten. Am Himmel hing der riesige, orangerote Gasriese namens Yavin, der von mehreren Monden umkreist wurde, von denen dieser Dschungelmond der vierte war, daher der Name Yavin 4. Die Sonne stand ein wenig höher und erreichte langsam den Rand des Gasriesen, was einen so genannten Regenbogensturm verursachte. Als die Sonne die Bahn des Gasriesen schnitt, drangen die Lichtstrahlen durch die äußere Atmosphäre, die natürlich sehr gashaltig war und dies veränderte das Licht, so dass Yavin 4 komplett in bunte Farben gehüllt war. Der Himmel flimmerte in allen Regenbogenfarben und Kyp genoss den Anblick dieses wunderbaren Naturschauspiels. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Als er sich vor einem Monat in die Kurierkapsel gequetscht hatte, um dem Sonnenhammer zu entkommen, hatte er die Beine gebrochen und die Arme verdreht, bis die Knochen aus den Gelenken gesprungen waren. Er hatte seine Brust zusammengedrückt, bis die Rippen einknickten und so sein Volumen verringert um dem Tode zu entrinnen. Er hatte einen Monat auf der Krankenstation verbracht um die tödlichen Verletzungen verheilen zu lassen. Dank der Macht war er wieder auf den Beinen. Seine Arme waren wieder gesund und seine Rippen auch gut verheilt, obwohl sie bei zuviel Bewegung immer noch schmerzten. Nur seine Beine taten noch oft weh, denn diese hatte er kaum geschont. Die Ärzte meinten, als er auf eigenes Geheiß wieder nach Yavin 4 wollte, dass er noch mindestens 2 Wochen Ruhe brauchte, um wieder vollkommen gesund zu sein. Aber Kyp war ein Mann der Tat. Zuviel faules Herumliegen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Aber die Macht war mit ihm. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Heilung seiner Knochen und hoffte, dass es ihm in ein paar Tagen wieder vollkommen gut gehen würde. Meister Skywalker hatte ihm erklärt, wie ein Jedi seinen Heilungsprozess beschleunigen konnte, aber natürlich war Kyp nur ein Schüler und es war sehr anstrengend, sich auf die Heilung der Wunden zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig die Schmerzen noch deutlicher zu fühlen. Doch es würde helfen. Kyp biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt tapfer durch. Dank der Macht konnte er auch genau so gut warten, bis die Verletzungen ganz geheilt waren und dabei den Schmerz ignorieren, aber dies konnte genau so anstrengend sein. Einige Zeit später erhob sich ein Schwarm Amethyst-Adler aus den nahen Baumkronen und Kyp wurde aus seiner Konzentration gerissen, als er die Geräusche eines Düsenrads hörte. Wenige Sekunden später schoss tatsächlich eines der schwebenden Fahrzeuge aus dem Unterholz und Kyp konnte sehen, dass Brakiss am Steuer saß. Merkwürdig. Die freie Zeit zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden war zum Lernen gedacht und nicht zum privaten Vergnügen. Kyp nickte Brakiss zu, und dieser erschrak sichtlich, als er Kyp sah. "Es geht doch nichts über eine Spritztour durch den Urwald", rief Brakiss, als er sein Düsenrad abbremste. "Der Fahrtwind im Gesicht ist wirklich erfrischend, und das Adrenalin beim Ausweichen der Bäume..." Kyp schnitt ihm das Wort ab: "Wir sollen doch lernen und trainieren. Mach das besser. Zum Düsenrad fahren hast du heute Nachmittag noch genug Zeit." Kyp lächelte freundlich, doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als er für wenige Sekundenbruchteile ein seltsames Funkeln in den Augen seines Mitschülers zu sehen glaubte. "Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, Brakiss", sagte Kyp schnell und sofort lächelte Brakiss wieder und war wieder freundlich wie eh und je. "Das weiß ich doch. Ich war ja nur eine halbe Stunde weg und werde jetzt noch fein lernen. Bis nachher!" Mit diesen Worten lenkte Brakiss sein Düsenrad um den Tempel herum, zur anderen Seite, wo der Hangar lag. Kyp merkte, wie ein seltsames Gefühl sich seiner bemächtigte und erhob sich langsam. Brakiss benahm sich wirklich seltsam. Eine halbe Stunde war er weg gewesen und wo auch immer er gewesen war, er konnte maximal 15 Minuten gefahren sein, ehe er sich auf den Rückweg gemacht hatte. Kyp sah auf sein Chronometer und erkannte, dass Brakiss die Wahrheit gesagt haben musste. Wegen dem Unterricht konnte er nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen sein. Das Gefühl von Misstrauen war sehr stark und als Kyp nachdachte, was in der ungefähren Richtung lag, aus der Brakiss gekommen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er vielleicht bei einer der Tempelruinen gewesen sein könnte. Der Tempel des Blaublatt-Schwarms lag 80 Kilometer weit südwestlich und konnte mit einem Düsenrad mühelos in der kurzen Zeit erreicht werden. Könnte es sein, dass Brakiss dort gewesen ist? Aber das war doch viel zu gefährlich. Kyp beschloss, Meister Skywalker aufzusuchen und ihm seine Sorgen hinsichtlich Brakiss zu schildern. Meister Skywalker war im Holocron-Raum als Kyp ihn fand. Er unterhielt sich mit dem interaktiven, intelligenten Hologramm eines uralten Jedi-Meisters als Kyp den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Darf ich stören, Meister Skywalker?" Luke sah zu ihm und lächelte und wandte sich noch einmal zu dem Holocron-Würfel zu um sich von dem Meister zu verabschieden, als sei dieser ein lebendiges Wesen. Dann trat er zu Kyp und fragte mit seiner wie üblich ruhigen Stimme: "Was bedrückt dich, Kyp?" Kyp fand es unglaublich, wie ruhig Luke immer war und wie harmonisch er mit der Macht eins zu sein schien. "Es geht um Brakiss. Ich weiß, es gehört sich nicht, so über einen Mitschüler zu sprechen, aber ich glaube, er verheimlicht uns etwas. Er benimmt sich oft seltsam." Meister Skywalkers Miene wurde ernst und er nickte. "Ja, Brakiss hat eine ganze Menge zu verbergen. Er ist ein imperialer Spion." Kyp fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Was!", rief Kyp mit vor Überraschung krächzender Stimme. "Und dann erlaubt Ihr ihm, auf der Akademie zu bleiben? Er ist eine Gefahr für uns alle!" Meister Skywalker nickte abermals und atmete tief ein. "Brakiss ist ein imperialer Spion. Seine Auftraggeber haben ihm eine Tarnidentität verschafft und ihn hier in die Jedi-Akademie eingeschleust, um uns auszuspionieren und von innen heraus zu zerrütten. Ich habe seine Absichten sofort erkannt und ich weiß auch, dass es sehr gefährlich ist, ihn hier zu haben. Aber er hat ein großes Potential der Macht und noch immer Gutes in sich. Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir ihn von der Dunklen Seite wegholen können, so wie es auch mit dir gelungen ist, Kyp." Kyp Durron atmete tief ein und aus und bemühte sich um Innere Ruhe. Die Argumente von Meister Skywalker waren interessant. Ja, es war den Versuch wert, Brakiss zurück ins Licht zu holen. So wie es auch mit ihm selber geklappt hat. Aber Brakiss war loyal zum Imperium. Eine Bedrohung für ihre aller Sicherheit. Kyp musste sofort an Tionne denken. "Tionne hatte doch diese Visionen. Vielleicht war mehr Wahrheit in der Vision, als wir denken und die Imperialen greifen uns tatsächlich an." Luke seufzte nur, ehe er antwortete: "Ich habe vor einigen Minuten mit Tionne gesprochen und sie hat mir ihre Vision genau beschrieben. Ich habe sofort per Hyperraumfunk eine Leitung nach Coruscant aufgebaut und um Unterstützung gebeten. Morgen in aller Frühe wird ein Mon-Calamari-Sternenkreuzer hier sein. Mehr kann die Flotte momentan nicht entbehren, da noch immer viele unserer Großkampfschiffe beschädigt sind und man will keine ganze Flotte hierher schicken." Kyp überlegte. "Ich glaube, Brakiss hat eine Möglichkeit, Nachrichten an die Imperialen zu senden. Vielleicht gibt es keinen Angriff, jetzt wo wir gewarnt sind. Vielleicht hat Brakiss ja schon Bescheid gegeben. Er war heute früh im Dschungel und vorhin wieder. Ich würde gerne heute Nacht mit einem Düsenrad nach seiner Funkanlage suchen, wenn ich darf." Meister Skywalker nickte. "Okay, such du heute Nacht, wenn alle schlafen, nach der Funkanlage. Ich passe auf, dass alle anderen in ihren Zimmern sind. Aber pass auf dich auf. Der Dschungel kann nachts sehr gefährlich sein. Nimm dein neues Lichtschwert mit!" Kyp nickte und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf. "Okay. Und was machen wir mit Brakiss?" Luke ging langsam an ihm vorbei und umkreiste den Sockel mit dem Holocron und dachte nach. "Ich hatte vor, ihn während einer Prüfung mit sich selber zu konfrontieren damit er Stärke beweist und zurück ins Licht findet. Wenn dies nicht hilft, werden wir ihn unter Arrest stellen. Hoffen wir, dass es nicht so weit kommt und die Lage nicht so ernst ist, wie sie seit der Vision von Tionne den Anschein hat. Aber nun sollten wir uns langsam für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde bereit machen, Kyp." Kyp nickte und versuchte, dass ungute Gefühl zu vergessen. "Lichtschwerttraining, nicht wahr?" Luke nickte und wandte sich der Tür zu. Kyp lächelte und folgte ihm. Er mochte das Lichtschwerttraining sehr. Es würde ihm helfen, mit seinen vielen Gedanken fertig zu werden. "Mögen deine Verletzungen dich nicht einschränken, Kyp", flüsterte Luke als sie beide in den großen Trainingsraum tief unter dem Tempel gingen. "Und möge die Macht mit uns sein."


	2. Kapitel 2: Verschwörungen

**Kapitel 2: Verschwörungen**

Großadmiral Thrawn saß aufrecht in seinem Sessel, sein Gesicht war auf einmal so seltsam entspannt. In der Mitte seiner Brust breitete sich ein dunkelroter Fleck auf seiner sonst so fleckenlos weißen Großadmiralsuniform aus. Im Zentrum des Flecks glitzerte der Griff von Rukhs Dolch. Der Noghri-Todeskämpfer, der Thrawn als Attentäter und Leibwache gedient hatte, war inmitten des Gefechtes gegen die Rebellen zum Verräter geworden. Thrawn suchte seinen Blick und zu Pellaeons Verwunderung lächelte der Großadmiral. "Aber", flüsterte er, "es war ein meisterhafter Plan." Er keuchte und Blut benetzte seine schmalen Lippen. Dann verblasste das Lächeln. Genau wie das Glühen in seinen Augen... Und Thrawn, der letzte Großadmiral des Imperiums, war tot.

Gilad Pellaeon schreckte aus seinem Albtraum hoch. Er war nicht mehr auf der Brücke des Sternzerstörers _Schimäre_, sondern in seinem Quartier an Bord der _Feuersturm_, einem anderen Sternzerstörer. Und er war schweißgebadet. Seit zwei Jahren diese schrecklichen Albträume. Manchmal waren sie monatelang weg und dann waren sie plötzlich wieder da. Dies lag sicherlich an mangelnder Ablenkung. Es war bereits einige Monate her, seit dem letzten Konflikt mit den Rebellen. Und das war wahrscheinlich ganz gut so. Denn das Imperium hatte enorm an Stärke eingebüßt. Der Imperator war tot und das Imperium war führerlos. Die Großadmiräle, die in den Sektoren für Ordnung sorgen sollten waren tot. Entweder waren sie von den Streitkräften der Rebellen besiegt worden oder hatten sich gegenseitig ausgelöscht, in der Hoffnung, das Machtvakuum auszunutzen und den Platz des Imperators einzunehmen. Narren waren sie. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig blutige Kämpfe geliefert und es schien, als sei das Imperium auf ewig besiegt. Vor zwei Jahren jedoch, also fünf Jahre nach der verheerenden Niederlage bei Endor, war der legendäre Großadmiral Thrawn aus den Randgebieten der bekannten Galaxis zurückgekehrt und hatte das Kommando über das Imperium übernommen.

Er wählte sich die _Schimäre_, unter Pellaeons Führung, als Flaggschiff aus und er diente Thrawn loyal als dessen verlässlicher Vertrauter. Der Captain überwand seinen anfänglichen Widerwillen, einen Alien als Vorgesetzten zu akzeptieren, als Thrawn sich immer wieder als würdig erwies und mit unglaublichen Strategien und unvergleichlicher Präzision die Neue Republik konfrontierte. Unter Thrawns Führung schlug das Imperium zurück und eroberte die meisten verlorenen Territorien zurück. Doch Thrawn vertraute auf die kriegerische Rasse der Noghri, die durch eine Schuld an das Imperium gebunden waren. Irgendwie waren die Noghri zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass ihre Arbeit für das Imperium vorbei war und Thrawn wurde von seinem eigenen Leibwächter ermordet. Chaos brach aus und Pellaeon war gezwungen, das Kommando zu übernehmen und zu fliehen. Nach dem Tod des Meisterstrategen war das Imperium ein weiteres Mal führerlos und erneut rivalisierten Admiräle und Flottenkommandeure um die Vorherrschaft. Das Imperium zerbrach wieder und ein verlustreicher Imperialer Bürgerkrieg war die Folge. Irgendwann hatte sich Pellaeon aus den Kernsystemen zurückgezogen und war in die Randsysteme geflohen, nahe bei den unbekannten Regionen. Das war vor gut einem Jahr gewesen. Pellaeon schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. "Licht", krächzte er hervor und das Computersystem seines Quartiers gehorchte und schaltete das Licht an. "Guten Morgen, Vizeadmiral Pellaeon", rief eine freundliche, weiblich modulierte Computerstimme, "Ich möchte sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie erst in sechs Stunden wieder ihren Dienst antreten müssen, soll ich..." Pellaeon streckte sich und zog einen Morgenmantel an. "Schon gut, schalte wieder auf Bereitschaft, bis ich etwas möchte!" Er verdrehte die Augen. Dieser moderne Schnickschnack brachte doch nichts, außer dass er seine Nerven malträtierte. Er fragte den Computer noch einmal nach der Uhrzeit und ging dann ins Bad. Es war erst 1 Uhr Schiffsstandardzeit, was bedeutete, dass Pellaeon genug Zeit hatte, sich frisch zu machen, ehe er zur Brücke der _Feuersturm_ musste und vor Admiral Arlok katzbuckeln musste. Im Bad legte er seinen Morgenmantel ab und ging zum Waschbecken um sich zu rasieren, wobei er seinen weißen Schnauzbart stehen ließ. Dann ging er zur Dusche, zog die Shorts aus und duschte kalt. Immer wieder diese Träume. Seit dem Tod Großadmiral Thrawns vor zwei Jahren hatte er sie schon. Immer wieder dieselbe Szene, wie Thrawn, der beste Taktiker des Imperiums, von seinem eigenen Leibwächter ermordet wurde. Aber Albträume waren nicht verwunderlich, so schlecht wie es für ihn und das Imperium momentan aussah. Nach dem Duschen frühstückte er ein wenig und begann sein morgendliches Training. Einige Liegestütze, Sit-ups und Dehnübungen waren trotz seines Alters noch immer kein Problem für ihn. Nur ein starker Körper und ein starker Geist machten einen guten Vizeadmiral aus. Pellaeon war 72 Jahre alt und die Last der Jahre wog schwer auf seinen Schultern. Seine Gesundheit hatte er nicht nur seiner gesunden Ernährung zu verdanken und dem Fitness, sondern auch den Errungenschaften der Medizin. Er hatte einige kybernetische Implantate, die seine körperliche Leistung steigerten oder wenigstens konstant hielten. Er hatte eine geklonte Milz, eine geklonte Niere. Sogar seine Haut ließ er sich hin und wieder glätten und von lästigen Altersflecken befreien. Pellaeon war nicht eitel. Er war dankbar, dass ihm so ein langes Leben vergönnt war und hoffte, dass er auch noch eine Weile durchhalten würde und bessere Zeiten für das Imperium miterleben durfte. Obwohl die Hoffnung darauf ihn schon manchmal verließ. Noch immer gab es Flottenkommandeure, die die Herrschaft über alle anderen an sich reißen wollten und es gab einen enormen Mangel an Raumschiffen und Rekruten. Dies stimmte Pellaeon sehr traurig. Seine Loyalität dem Imperium gegenüber war unerschütterlich, aber das Imperium hatte sich verändert. Selbst wenn sie Neue Republik stürzen könnten und die Galaxis wieder beherrschen würden, was wäre dann? Dann wären sie Aggressoren und Tyrannen und es würde erneut Rebellionen geben. Lag darin der richtige Weg? Unbedingt die Herrschaft über die Galaxis haben zu wollen? Oder sollten sich die Imperialen nicht lieber mit ihren verbliebenen Sternensystemen zufrieden geben und in Ruhe und Frieden leben? Pellaeon wusste es nicht. Als er in seinem Quartier keine Ablenkung mehr fand, machte sich der Vizeadmiral auf zur Brücke von Admiral Arloks Flaggschiff, dem Sternzerstörer _Feuersturm_. Der Admiral stand am großen Sichtfenster und blickte auf die neue Hauptwelt des Imperiums, Bastion, und auf seine Flotte. Mehrere Sternzerstörer hingen im Orbit des düsteren Planeten. Werften schwebten im Weltall und bauten langsam aber stetig neue Kriegsschiffe. Pellaeons Stiefel übertönten die Geräusche der technischen Geräte, ehe er hinter Arlok stehen blieb und schwieg.

"Ah, Gilad. Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich schon so früh zu mir auf die Brücke gesellen.", sagte Arlok und drehte sich um. Pellaeon zwang sich, ruhig und emotional neutral zu wirken. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, dass der Admiral ihn mit seinem Vornamen und nicht mit seinem Titel ansprach. Fast schon herablassend war das. Dabei war Arlok gerade mal 51 Jahre alt. Aber zu Pellaeons Pech war der Admiral früher, vor dem Tod des Imperators, ein imperialer Inquisitor gewesen. Ein dunkler Schüler des Imperators, in den Künsten der Dunklen Seite der Macht ausgebildet. Arlok war in jungen Jahren ein Jäger gewesen. Er half Darth Vader, die letzten Jedi-Ritter aufzuspüren und zu töten. Und nun, nach all den Jahren, hatte sich Arlok zum Flottenkommandeur befördert. Arlok trug eine graue Uniform, wie sie für Admiräle üblich war. Doch in Zeiten des Krieges legte er seine alte, weiße Rüstung der Inquisitoren an und hatte am Gürtel seine Laserlanze hängen. Pellaeon konnte den Admiral nicht leiden. Denn Arlok hatte sich den Rank des Admirals selber verliehen und herrschte mit Angst und Gewalt. Er hatte nicht wie einst Pellaeon die Karriereleiter erklommen, sondern sich dreist gleich zur Spitze der Hierarchie begeben. Und jeder, der sich ihm widersetzte, würde getötet. Pellaeon hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Er hatte ein erfülltes Leben gehabt. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht, dass so ein wahnsinniger Mann die letzten Sternensysteme des Imperiums kontrollierte. Arlok hatte eine Glatze und sein linkes Auge war Ausgangspunkt einer Narbe, die nach oben hin über die Stirn ging. Sein linkes Auge war einem kybernetischen Implantat gewichen, welches rot glühte und Pellaeon unfreiwillig an Großadmiral Thrawn erinnerte. Doch Arlok hatte sein linkes Auge verloren, als er einmal versagt hatte und Darth Vader ihm persönlich die Klinge seines Lichtschwerts ins Auge gedrückt und hochgerissen hatte. "In 17 Stunden werden wir den Rebellen ihren ersten Sargnagel verpassen. Alles entwickelt sich, wie ich es geplant habe." Pellaeon runzelte die Stirn, aber nur für eine Sekunde. Was hatte Arlok vor? Er wusste von keinen Plänen, aber es hatte den Anschein, als wolle Arlok die Neue Republik angreifen. "Wie Sie befehlen, Admiral", sagte der Vizeadmiral ruhig. "Was genau haben Sie denn geplant, Sir?" Arlok verzog sein hässliches Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. "Mein Spion in der Akademie der Jedi-Ritter auf Yavin 4 hat berichtet, dass die Zeit für einen Angriff günstiger denn je ist. Die Jedi hatten scheinbar eine Vorahnung und haben Unterstützung von Coruscant angefordert. Ihre Sternenkreuzer werden frühestens in neunzehn oder zwanzig Stunden Yavin 4 erreichen. Wir aber werden vorher dort sein!" Arlok drehte sich wieder zum großen Sichtfenster auf der Brücke um und sah zu dem regen Treiben der Raumtransporter, die von Bastion zur _Feuersturm_ flogen und wieder zurück. Pellaeon stand wie gebannt da. Arlok wollte die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin 4 angreifen. Dies würde als aggressive Handlung gelten und die Neue Republik würde darauf antworten und es würde erneut Krieg und fatale Verluste geben. "Schön, dass Sie so früh ihren Dienst antreten, Gilad. Nur der frühe Vornskr fängt den Jedi, nicht wahr?" Arlok lachte heiser, während Pellaeon noch immer versuchte, die Situation zu verarbeiten. "Sie mobilisieren also die komplette Flotte?", fragte Pellaeon fassungslos, aber kontrolliert ruhig. Arlok drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah ihn mit seinem glühenden linken Auge an. "Nein. Nur die _Feuersturm_ wird nach Yavin 4 aufbrechen. Wir schlagen zu und verschwinden wieder. Die wahre Schlacht wird noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen. Können Sie mir folgen, Gilad?" Pellaeon atmete tief ein und nickte. "Sie planen, die Jedi-Akademie in einem Blitzangriff zu vernichten und dann wieder zu verschwinden, um sich anderen Zielen zu widmen, nicht wahr Admiral?" Arlok drehte sich ein wenig mehr und stand nun seitlich zum großen Sichtfenster und deutete mit einer Hand auf die vielen Raumtransporter, die im Hangar der _Feuersturm_ ein- und ausflogen. "Fast richtig. Wir werden auf Yavin 4 landen und die Akademie vernichten. Wir werden die Jedi auslöschen. Aber Luke Skywalker, den legendären Jedi-Meister und Helden der Rebellion, den nehmen wir gefangen. Seine Schwester Leia Organa Solo ist die Staatschefin der Neuen Republik. Sie wird unsere Forderungen erfüllen, oder ihren Bruder sterben sehen. In diesem Moment werden tausende trainierter Sturmtruppler an Bord gebracht. Und wir haben etwas, was uns einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegen die Jedi-Ritter verschaffen wird. Wissen Sie noch, was Ysalamiri sind?" Pellaeon keuchte und bereute es, sich jemals diesem verrückten Inquisitor untergeordnet zu haben. Er bereute sogar, manche seiner Berichte nicht aus den Datenbanken der _Schimäre_ gelöscht zu haben, ehe sie Teil von Arloks Flotte wurde und er sie verlassen musste um auf dem Flaggschiff des Admirals zu dienen. Ysalamiri waren pelzige, salamanderartige Kreaturen die auf den Bäumen einer geheimnisvollen Welt namens Myrkr lebten. Sie hatten die ungewöhnliche, einzigartige Eigenschaft, die Macht zu verdrängen. Großadmiral Thrawn hatte einst diese Tiere benutzt. Normalerweise waren sie mit den Bäumen, auf denen sie lebten, verwachsen. Aber wenn man sie geschickt entfernen konnte und sie in ein spezielles Gestell setzte, welches ihnen Nahrung gab, konnte man sie sicher transportieren, ja sogar auf den Schultern tragen. Wenn Arlok mit einer Armee von Soldaten und einigen Ysalamiri die Jedi-Ritter angriff, nahm er den Jedi-Rittern die Fähigkeit, die Macht zu benutzen. Und damit hätten die Jedi-Ritter keine Chance mehr. "Ja, ich weiß, was Ysalamiri sind, Sir", sagte Pellaeon leise und überlegte seine Worte genau. "Aber wäre ein Angriff nicht unklug, falls die Rebellen nicht auf Ihre Forderungen eingehen und zum Gegenangriff übergehen? Wir haben endlich eine funktionierende Regierung hier im Imperialen Raum geschaffen. Wollen Sie dies alles wirklich so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setz..." Weiter kam Pellaeon nicht, denn eine unsichtbare Hand schloss sich um seinen Hals und drückte seine Kehle zusammen und raubte ihm den Atem. Sofort griff sich Pellaeon an den Hals und begriff, was geschah. Admiral Arlok nutzte die Macht, um ihn telekinetisch zu verletzen. Darth Vader pflegte, sich so seiner unfähigen Untergebenen zu entledigen. Pellaeon wünschte sich, einen Ysalamiri an seiner Seite zu haben. Die Reichweite der machtverdrängenden Wirkung betrug zwei Meter und konnte sich wenn man mehrere der Tiere hatte sogar vervielfachen. Der gesamte Planet Myrkr war beispielsweise in der Macht nicht vorhanden. Pellaeon keuchte und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte er die Stimme von Admiral Arlok: "Ich bin mir der Risiken bewusst, Vizeadmiral Pellaeon. Aber wenn die Jedi-Ritter erst einmal ausgelöscht sind, wird es uns früher oder später auch gelingen, die Rebellen auszumerzen! Sollen sie doch angreifen. Bastion wird standhalten. Die letzten Offensiven haben die Rebellen geschwächt. Wenn wir jetzt angreifen, können wir die Bedrohung durch die Jedi-Ritter ausschalten. Danach kümmern wir uns um den Rest. Zweifeln Sie nicht an mir, Gilad. Entweder sind Sie für mich, oder gegen mich. Und wer gegen mich ist, der muss sterben!" Mit diesen Worten entließ Arlok seinen Untergebenen aus dem unsichtbaren Würgegriff und Pellaeon keuchte und schnappte nach Luft. Seine Knie knickten ein, aber er strengte sich an, nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Diese Freude würde er dem Admiral nicht gönnen. Er sah Arlok an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was war aus dem Imperium nur geworden, musste er sich erneut fragen. War Terrorismus und Mord das wahre Wesen des Imperiums? Nein. Zwar hatte das Imperium viele Fehler gemacht, aber einige Ideen und Strukturen waren auch vollkommen perfekt gewesen. In den Imperialen Sternensystemen herrschte Frieden. Und nun setzte Arlok diesen Frieden aufs Spiel, nur um die Jedi-Ritter auszulöschen. Und die Reaktion der Neuen Republik würde fatal werden. Pellaeon wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Er rieb sich mit der Hand leicht über den Hals und sah zu Arlok, der ihn mit seinem glühenden Roboterauge fixierte. "Ich hoffe, ich habe meinen Standpunkt gut genug deutlich gemacht, Gilad. Darf ich Ihnen nun die Vorgehensweise unseres Angriffs erklären?" Pellaeon nickte und versuchte, seinen Hass auf größenwahnsinnige Menschen wie Arlok zurück zu halten. In den alten Tagen waren die Flottenoffiziere noch von anderem Kaliber gewesen. Als ein junger Mann hatte Pellaeon hinsichtlich seines Alters gelogen um in der Raithal Akademie, eines der berühmtesten Ausbildungszentren der Alten Republik, aufgenommen zu werden. Das Bestehen als höchstes Ziel, diente Pellaeon mit Hingabe und erhielt viele Empfehlungen für das Überlisten von Weltraumpiraten im Orbit von Gavryn. In den Klonkriegen war er bei etlichen Schlachten dabei gewesen. Und als die Republik der Korruption erlag, war er froh, als der Imperator die Neue Ordnung ausrief und das Galaktische Imperium gründete. Trotz mancher nicht ganz legalen oder friedfertigen Mittel hielt das Imperium die Ordnung aufrecht. Es ging den Leuten gut. Wie es auch noch heute den Lebewesen in den Imperialen Systemen gut ging. War ein Angriff auf die Neue Republik nicht das sichere Ende dieses Wohlergehens? Waren diese Mittel nicht gerade dass, was Arlok selbst zu einem Feind der wahren Neuen Ordnung machte?

Nach der Schlacht von Endor, als der Imperator tot war, hatte man allen imperialen Offizieren befohlen, in einem letzten Akt der Glorie unterzugehen und sich nicht vernünftigerweise zurück zu ziehen. Es war Pellaeon gewesen, der letztendlich den Rückzug angeordnet hatte, damit sich die Flotte neu ordnen konnte. Pellaeon war ein Flottenoffizier voller Hingabe und hatte niemals den Wunsch nach Macht. Er war ein Soldat und kein Herrscher und nun diente er einem Imperium ohne Imperator. Es war schwer gewesen, hier im Imperialen Raum die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten, damit die Bewohner der vielen tausend Planeten in Ruhe und Frieden leben konnten. Treue Bürger des Imperiums. Und nun setzte ein machthungriger Irrer wie Arlok alles aufs Spiel. Langsam nickte Pellaeon. "Ja, bitte erklären Sie die Vorgehensweise unseres Angriffs, Admiral." Arlok grinste, sichtlich zufrieden und ging mit Pellaeon zu einem strategischen Terminal. Dann wies er dem Kommunikationsoffizier der Brücke an, Holo-Verbindung mit den Generälen und Piloten aufzunehmen, die am Angriff beteiligt sein würden. Auf dem tischartigen Terminal erschien ein grünes Hologramm des Dschungels von Yavin 4, an dessen einen Ende ein rotes Hologramm der Jedi-Akademie zu sehen war. "Meine Herren", begann Arlok, als um den Tisch herum Hologramme der einzelnen Generäle und Kommandeure auftauchten. Wahrscheinlich waren die jeweiligen Personen bereits an Bord der _Feuersturm_, doch wollte Arlok sie nicht von ihren Posten abziehen, schließlich gab es noch viel vorzubereiten. "Dies ist der Große Tempel, der von den Rebellen als Jedi-Akademie genutzt wird. Er liegt auf Yavin 4, einem Mond, der um den Gasriesen Yavin kreist. Ich möchte, dass die acht Raumfähren, die wir in unserem Hangar haben, voller Sturmtruppler sind und ich möchte, dass Sie so viele Ysalamiri-Gestelle wie nur möglich mit nach unten nehmen. In jede der Fähren passen normalerweise 20 Soldaten. Ich möchte, dass nur 10 Soldaten mitfliegen und 5 Scouts, die Ysalamiri-Gestelle tragen. Damit kommen wir auf insgesamt 80 Soldaten. Ich hoffe, das genügt, um die Jedi-Ritter zu töten und Luke Skywalker gefangen zu nehmen. Er soll unverzüglich an Bord der _Feuersturm_ gebracht werden, wo ich bereits eine Gefängniszelle für ihn vorbereitet habe. Soweit verstanden?" Die Generäle und Piloten nickten und auch Pellaeon nickte. "Wir werden wahrscheinlich 16 Stunden brauchen, um Yavin 4 zu erreichen. Dort müsste es dann mitten in der Nacht sein. Die Fähren sollen sich so langsam wie es geht der Akademie nähern, damit der Lärm die Jedi-Ritter nicht warnt. Sie sollen so nahe wie möglich in Bodennähe fliegen, um nicht die Langstreckensensoren der Akademie auszulösen. Selbst wenn sie dafür kilometerweit über die Baumwipfel fliegen müssen um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die 80 Soldaten und die 40 Ysalamiri müssen reichen, diese Mission erfolgreich abzuschließen. Ich halte Landekapseln mit Kampfläufern bereit, sollte es doch verstärkt Widerstand geben. Ich möchte außerdem, dass keine Spuren eines imperialen Angriffs zurück bleiben! Zieht die Leichen also wieder an Bord. Außerdem habe ich da noch eine weitere, wichtige Sache..." Pellaeon hörte dem Admiral weiterhin zu und überlegte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Er wusste, dass die nächsten Tage und Stunden sehr stressig werden würden. Kurz fragte er sich, wie Großadmiral Thrawn dies wohl gemeistert hätte. Er lauschte dem Admiral nur noch halbherzig, denn er selber hatte nicht viel zu tun während der Mission. Er würde auf der Brücke stehen und dem Admiral Meldung erstatten. "Verstanden?", fragte Arlok nach einer weiteren wichtigen Erklärung eines wichtigen Aspekts seines Plans und alle nickten. "Gut. Alle Piloten sollen in ihren Jägern sitzen, falls die Rebellen früher Unterstützung bekommen, als wir dachten. Sobald Sternenkreuzer der Rebellen auftauchen, schleusen wir die Jäger aus. Soweit müsste alles geklärt sein. Sobald wir bei Yavin 4 aus dem Hyperraum kommen, geht der Angriff los. Ende der Besprechung." Die Hologramme der Generäle und Piloten verschwanden und Arlok schaltete das Hologramm von Yavin 4 ab. Bevor das rote Hologramm des Jedi-Tempels verschwand, schlug er mit der geballten Faust auf das Terminal, durch das Abbild des Tempels hindurch. "Bald, Skywalker ist die Rechnung beglichen", fauchte Arlok leise und sein künstliches Auge glühte heller denn je. "Noch einmal entkommst du mir nicht!" Pellaeon runzelte die Stirn. Das war also der Grund für Arloks Wahnsinn. Natürlich. Pellaeon beschloss, in den Archiven näher zu recherchieren. Dies könnte die Lösung für sein Problem sein. Arlok grinste ihn an. "Sind Sie nun auf meiner Seite, Gilad? Gönnen Sie sich noch ein wenig Ruhe. In einer halben Stunde sind die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und die _Feuersturm_ wird den Sprung durch die Lichtmauer machen. Und wenn wir 16 Stunden später den Hyperraum verlassen, beginnt das Ende der Jedi-Ritter. Und es läutet das Ende der Rebellen an." Arlok grinste hässlich und Pellaeon zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ja, ich begreife jetzt, Sir. Es wird eine große Ära für das Imperium einläuten." Arlok nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Sichtfenster zu, wo Raumtransporter weiter Soldaten und Vorräte brachten. Pellaeon wandte sich ab und verließ die Brücke des Sternzerstörers. Er hatte noch einiges zu tun.

Tief unter dem Großen Tempel, in einem großen, länglichen Trainingsraum, stand Luke mit einem seiner Holocron-Würfel in der Hand vor seinen Schülern und erteilte ihnen eine weitere Lektion in Sachen Lichtschwertkampf. Die Halle war riesig, hatte eine hohe Decke und ging leicht in die Schräge, denn der hinterste Teil des Raums stand einige Zentimeter unter Wasser. Eine heiße Quelle war unter dem Tempel und nach 4000 Jahren war das wahrscheinlich normal. Die Techniker der Neuen Republik hatten Lampen und Leuchtstoffröhren an Wände und Decken angebracht. Die Größe des Raums machte ihn ideal zum Lichtschwerttraining. Bisher hatten die Schüler nur mit langen Bambusstöcken trainiert, während Luke ihnen andeutungsweise die neun verschiedenen Lichtschwert-Stile erklärt hatte. Aber seit dem Vorfall mit Exar Kun hatte Meister Skywalker beschlossen, ihnen das Kämpfen mit richtigen Lichtschwertern zu zeigen. Dies war vor einem Monat gewesen. Jeder seiner Schüler hatte sich ein eigenes Lichtschwert konstruiert. Manchmal hatte Luke Zweifel, ob es nicht alles ein wenig zu schnell ging, aber das Benutzen des Lichtschwertes erforderte nicht nur Geschick, sondern auch Konzentration und Einklang mit der Macht. Er aktivierte das Holocron, und das Hologramm eines älteren Mannes erschien in der Luft. Es war Cin Drallig, der Schwertmeister. "Guten Tag", sagte das interaktive Hologramm und nickte freundlich. "Bereit zu einer weiteren Lektion?" Die Schüler nickten. "Zuerst möchte ich, dass mir die Schüler die vorangegangenen Lektionen mündlich wiedergeben, damit ich sehe, dass etwas hängen geblieben ist!" Mehrere Schüler meldeten sich und Meister Skywalker wählte aus. "Kirana", sagte er zu einer seiner Schülerin, einer Hexe vom Planeten Dathomir, "Erzähl uns bitte etwas über Form Null!" Kirana nickte und begann: "Form Null wurde einst von Meister Yoda entwickelt und wurde Grundlage für die Anweisungen des Lichtschwert-Kampfes. In ihrer einfachsten Form ist die Form Null die Kunst, ein Lichtschwert zu handhaben, welches nicht aktiviert ist. Die Botschaft ist hierbei nicht zu übersehen: Da Jedi-Ritter die Galaxis beschützen und für Friede und Ordnung sorgen sollen, müssen sie wissen, wann sie ihre Waffe aktivieren müssen oder wann sie sie lieber am Gürtel hängen lassen. Jeder Schüler muss Situationen verstehen und Gewalt vermeiden und versuchen, eine friedliche Lösung zu finden. Dies ist das Wesentliche der Form Null." Das blau leuchtende Hologramm des Schwertmeisters nickte. "Sehr gut!" Meister Skywalker wählte den nächsten Schüler aus. "Brakiss, erzähl uns etwas über Form Eins und Form Zwei!" Brakiss nickte und leierte die Beschreibungen herunter: "Form Eins, auch Shii-Cho genannt, ist ein Trainingsstil, recht simpel und eine Grundlage für jeden anderen Stil. Doch die einfachen Bewegungen können täuschen und ein wahrer Meister würde jemanden, der diesen Stil unterschätzt, mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Form Zwei, auch Makashi genannt, ist die Kunst, mit dem Lichtschwert zu fechten. Schlagen, parieren und entwaffnen. Elegant und effizient. Nicht so wirksam gegen Blasterfeuer, aber nahezu unschlagbar im Nahkampf." Meister Skywalker nickte anerkennend und auch das Hologramm von Meister Drallig war zufrieden. Tionne erzählte etwas über Form Drei: "Form Drei, auch Soresu genannt, war anfangs ein Stil um Blasterfeuer abzuwehren. Später wurde Form Drei zu einem sehr defensiven Kampfstil. Ein Anwender widmete sich ganz der Verteidigung und ein wahrer Meister war unbesiegbar. Viele Jedi, die die Klonkriege überlebt haben, taten dies nur weil sie diesen Stil gut beherrschten. Der Sieg mit Form Drei, ohne in einen anderen Stil zu wechseln, erfordert Geduld und innere Ruhe, bis der Gegner ungeduldig wird und einen Fehler macht." Vollkommen richtig. Tionne hatte sich dies sehr gut eingeprägt und wusste, dass Form Drei ihr bevorzugter Stil werden würde. Die letzte Lektion, die man erst gestern gelernt hatte, wurde von Kyp noch einmal erklärt: "Form Vier, auch als Ataru bezeichnet, besteht aus energischen, schnellen Angriffen und vielen Bewegungen. Anwender benutzen akrobatische Bewegungen und komplizierte Beinarbeit, um den Gegner auszumanövrieren und zu überwältigen." Meister Skywalker war zufrieden. Er stellte den Holocron-Würfel auf den Boden und ließ das Hologramm von Meister Drallig sprechen: "Sehr gut. Heute befassen wir uns mit Form Fünf, auch Djem-So genannt. Genau wie Form Drei ist Djem-So gut zum Abwehr von Blasterfeuer gedacht. Doch wo Form Drei defensiv ist, konzentriert sich Form Fünf auf Angriff, Gegenangriff und das Zurücklenken von Blasterfeuer zum Ursprung. Ich empfehle, dass mit einem sehr schwachen Blaster angefangen wird. Die Schüler platzieren sich in der Mitte des Raumes." Die Schüler gehorchten und gingen in die Mitte des Raumes, wo sie sich ein wenig verteilten und ihre Lichtschwerter vom Gürtel lösten und in die Hand nahmen. "Meister Skywalker", sagte das interaktive Hologramm, "bitte eröffnet das Blasterfeuer auf die Schüler. In einer Hand solltet ihr das Lichtschwert halten, um den Blasterstrahl abzuwehren, wenn er wieder zu Euch zurückkommt." Das Hologramm wandte sich an die Schüler, während Luke eine Blasterpistole zog und mit der freien Hand sein Lichtschwert nahm und aktivierte. "Konzentriert euch. Die Pistole wird euch nur ein wenig ansengen und schocken, aber nicht ernsthaft verletzen. Lasst die Macht durch euch fließen und wehrt die Blasterschüsse ab und versucht, sie zu Meister Skywalker zu lenken!" Das Hologramm schwieg und die Schüler aktivierten ihre Lichtschwerter. Das kollektive Summen der Klingen erfüllte den Raum, ehe Meister Skywalker das Feuer eröffnete. Kyp konzentrierte sich und merkte, wie die Macht seine Bewegungen lenkte. Er riss die gelb leuchtende Klinge seines Laserschwerts hin und her, sobald sich Blasterblitze auf ihn zu bewegten und lenkte sie zu Meister Skywalker zurück, der den Strahl wiederum mit seiner grünen Klinge zur Decke oder gegen die Wände lenkte und gleichzeitig immer und immer wieder auf seine Schüler feuerte. Das Abwehren der Blasterstrahlen war nicht ganz einfach und erforderte ständige Konzentration. Neben ihm ließ Tionne plötzlich das Lichtschwert fallen und ihre blaue Klinge deaktivierte sich, ehe der Griff den Boden erreicht hatte. Ein Blasterstrahl hatte sie am Handgelenk getroffen. Zwar war sie nicht verletzt, aber die Überraschung und der kleine Schock dieses Treffers hatte sie die Konzentration verlieren lassen. Meister Skywalker feuerte weiter, ohne Rücksicht. Kyp zögerte nicht lange und stellte sich vor Tionne und wirbelte sein Lichtschwert hin- und her, als sei es eine Verlängerung seines Armes. Er wandte sich kurz zu Tionne und sah zu ihr runter: "Alles okay? du musst vorsichtig sein und dich konzentrieren." Kyp lächelte freundlich und hoffte, nicht zu angeberisch zu wirken. In der Tat wollte er sie ja nur beschützen, auch wenn es nur ein Training war. Er wollte beweisen, dass man sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Tionne nahm ihr Lichtschwert und nickte, aktivierte es wieder und richtete sich auf und stieß dann blitzschnell mit der Klinge zu. Kyp erschrak, als die gleißend blaue Klinge an seinem Gesicht vorbei zischte und einen Blasterstrahl abwehrte, der Kyp sonst genau an der Stirn getroffen hätte. Tionne schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Belustigung. "Ich glaube eher, du musst vorsichtiger sein und dich besser konzentrieren, Kyp." Sie lächelte dann aber dankbar und Kyp nickte nur und beide wandten sich wieder dem Abwehren des Blasterfeuers zu. Meister Skywalker hielt kurz inne. "Sehr gut", bemerkte er und senkte die Blasterpistole. "Das klappt ja schon ganz gut. Nun möchte ich, dass ihr etwas offensiver werdet. Sobald ich das Feuer auf jemand bestimmtes richte, wehrt dieser die Schüsse ab und kommt dabei auf mich zu, bis er mein Lichtschwert mit seinem berührt. Das sollte für den Anfang genügen und dient als Grundlage, wenn ihr irgendwann in solche Gefechte gerät. Dann könnt ihr den Beschuss abwehren und zum Gegenangriff übergehen. Weiter geht's!" Mit diesen Worten feuerte der Jedi-Meister weiter auf seine Schüler. Nach und nach konzentrierte er sich auf einzelne Schüler, die dann auf ihn zu kamen und dabei die Schüsse mit ihren Lichtschwertern abwehrten, bis sie seine Klinge berührten und er sich einem anderen Schüler widmete. Er feuerte dabei nicht sonderlich schnell oder gezielt, denn das wäre ein wenig zu schwer, obwohl sie alle sehr schnell lernten. Irgendwann würde er mit einem Schnellfeuergewehr auf seine Schüler feuern, aber das würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Und sie hatten ja Zeit. Der schnelle, leichte Weg führte zur Dunklen Seite der Macht. Brakiss kam auf ihn zu und schickte die Blasterstrahlen zu ihm zurück, so dass Luke die Schüsse an die Decke lenken musste. Was würde er nur mit Brakiss machen? Er war tatsächlich eine Gefahr, aber er war ein guter Schüler. Luke würde ihn bald mit der Finsternis in sich konfrontieren und dann würde sich entscheiden, ob Brakiss ins Licht zurückkehren konnte oder für immer verloren war. Als Tionne an der Reihe war, kam sie nur langsam auf ihn zu und lenkte die Blasterblitze immer auf den Boden oder nach oben. Luke spürte ihre Unsicherheit und er konnte es gut verstehen. Tionne war mit der Macht gesegnet, doch würde sie niemals das Potential der anderen Schüler erreichen. Dennoch war sie großartig und unverzichtbar für den Jedi-Orden. Er hatte gesehen, wie Kyp sie vor seinem Beschuss abgeschirmt hatte und wie sie dann ihm geholfen hatte und war stolz auf die beiden. So war es richtig. Nachdem Tionne sein Lichtschwert mit ihrem berührt hatte und zur Seite auswich, kam Kyp Durron auf ihn zu. Er trug die schwarze Robe, die Han ihm geschenkt hatte und war noch immer blass und wirkte krank. Der Einfluss der dunklen Seite konnte einen zerfressen. Doch Kyp hatte es geschafft und war wieder zurück ins Licht gekommen. Luke hoffte, dass er es auch bei Brakiss schaffen würde. Kyp kam auf ihn zu und wehrte das Blasterfeuer ab. Doch auf halbem Weg verzog er das Gesicht und seine Beine gaben nach. Kyp fiel zu Boden und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf den Steinplatten ab und wehrte mit dem Lichtschwert in der anderen Hand weiter die Blasterstrahlen ab, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich Mühe kostete. Luke senkte den Blaster und ging zu ihm. Tionne war zuerst bei ihm und half ihm hoch. Kyp's Wangen waren ein wenig errötet und er schämte sich eindeutig. "Das war wohl ein wenig zuviel des Guten", murmelte er und klopfte den Staub von seiner Robe. Er senkte den Kopf. "Ich setze mich ein wenig an den Rand, Meister Skywalker." Luke nickte und sagte nichts. Kyp wollte kein Mitleid. Seine Beine würden in ein paar Tagen sicherlich wieder völlig verheilt sein, aber gerade beim Training konnte schon ein kleiner Schmerz sehr ablenkend wirken. "Nun gut", begann er und seine ruhige Stimme hallte durch den großen Raum, "Ich denke, ihr alle habt die Grundlagen von Form Fünf verstanden. Nun befassen wir uns mit Form Sechs. Meister Drallig?" Luke wandte sich an das Holocron und das Hologramm des Schwertmeisters antwortete: "Form Sechs wird auch Stil des Diplomaten genannt und ist weniger ein eigenständiger Stil als ein Weg für weniger kampforientierte Jedi, eine durchschnittliche Ausbildung im Lichtschwertkampf zu erlernen. Form Sechs nimmt Aspekte von Form Eins, Drei, Vier und Fünf. Der Anwender lernt, auch Körpersprache zu benutzen und benutzt Wörter, um den Gegner zu beruhigen oder ihn abzulenken oder den Konflikt auszureden. Dieser Stil ist nicht geeignet für einen ernsthaften Konflikt, man ist gezwungen, sich primär einem anderen Stil zu widmen, wenn Reden und Zurückhaltung nicht mehr hilft." Darauf hin übten die Schüler mit einer Art Rollenspiel Situationen, in denen dieser Stil nützlich sein konnte. Kyp saß am Rand des Trainingsraums auf einer Bank und sah ihnen zu, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, den Schmerz in seinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Er hoffte, dass seine Beine bald wieder okay waren. Es war frustrierend, vor den anderen Schülern zu Boden zu gehen. Aber er musste wohl Geduld haben. Er hatte sich das ja selber eingebrockt, als er die Krankenstation von Coruscant vorzeitig verlassen hatte. Irgendwann war der Unterricht vorbei und die Schüler verließen den Trainingsraum. Auch Meister Skywalker ging, mit dem Holocron des Schwertmeisters in der Hand. Gerade als Kyp aufstehen wollte, setzte sich Tionne neben ihn. Sie lächelte freundlich und strich sich eine Strähne ihres langen, silbernen Haars aus dem Gesicht. "Anstrengend, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und musterte Kyp. Dieser wurde sofort wieder rot und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, es ist schon anstrengend. Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass ich nicht vollkommen fit bin. Zwar geht es meinen Beinen langsam besser, aber es lenkt mich schon noch ab, wie vorhin." Tionne lächelte ihn an und nickte verstehend. "Deine Beine sind sicher bald wieder gesund. Du schonst dich aber auch nicht gerne, nicht wahr?" Kyp grinste und nickte. In der Tat mochte er das Herumsitzen nicht. Die letzten Tage war er immer auf die Spitze des Jedi-Tempels gestiegen, weil er die Aussicht so sehr mochte und sich dort besser entspannen konnte. "Ich weiß, ich bin manchmal noch sehr ungeduldig. Aber es macht eben Spaß, zu trainieren." Tionne lächelte bei seinen Worten und sah zu ihrem Lichtschwert, welches an ihrem Gürtel hing. "Wenn man etwas gut kann, macht es natürlich Spaß. Aber ich kann das nicht sonderlich gut, wie du ja gesehen hast." Sie seufzte und wirkte traurig. Kyp ahnte, dass ihr die Tatsache zu schaffen machte, dass sie nicht so eine starke Verbindung zur Macht hatte, wie die anderen. Er drehte sich ein wenig zu ihr und überlegte, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, ließ es aber sein. "Du hast mich vor einem glatten Kopfschuss bewahrt", sagte er aufheiternd. "Du warst so schnell, dass ich schon Angst hatte, du würdest mich treffen. Aber ich habe auf deine Fähigkeit vertraut. Du..." Kyp wurde unsicher, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man einer Frau ein vernünftiges Kompliment machte. "Du hast es wirklich drauf, Tionne. Du musst doch überhaupt nicht meisterhaft mit dem Lichtschwert kämpfen. Du hast auch genug andere Qualitäten." Kyp war stolz auf sich, denn Tionne sah ihn nun an und lächelte ein wenig. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen glänzten wie Sterne. "Was für Qualitäten habe ich denn zum Beispiel?", fragte sie. Kyp schluckte. Sein Freund Han Solo hatte ihm schon erklärt, dass das mit Frauen nicht ganz so einfach war. "Nun ja", sagte Kyp leise und nestelte an einem Zipfel seiner Robe herum, "Du weißt mehr als alle anderen über die Geschichte der Jedi-Ritter. Du spielst wundervoll auf deiner Doppelgeige. Wenn du singst wird man mitgerissen, so schön ist deine Stimme und wenn ich in deine Augen schaue..." Er sah Tionne in die großen, exotischen Augen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. _Wenn ich in deine Augen schaue, fühle ich mich nicht mehr so ausgeschlossen und alleine_, dachte Kyp. "Wenn ich in deine Augen schaue, glaube ich, dass alles was ich sage dumm klingt", sagte Kyp. Tionne lächelte noch mehr und stand dann auf. Kyp überlegte ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, aber Tionne strahlte ihn an. "Ich danke dir Kyp", sagte sie fröhlich. "Du hast Recht. Ich bin froh, überhaupt hier sein zu dürfen und Menschen wie dich um mich zu haben, die mir helfen und mich aufbauen, wenn ich an mir zweifele. Talente können sich unterscheiden, aber unser Ziel ist dasselbe." Kyp nickte und lächelte leicht. "Du hast mich doch auch aufgebaut, Tionne. Aber nun sollten wir wohl in die Mensa gehen, zum Mittagessen. Wir haben schließlich noch ein paar Stunden Unterricht vor uns, und da sollten wir gestärkt sein." Tionne nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Trainingsraum und zum Turbolift, um nach oben zu fahren und in die Mensa zu gehen. Kyp war zufrieden, und obwohl er am Humpeln war, machte ihm das nichts aus. Er war froh, dass er sich so gut mit Tionne verstand. Sie war wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes.

Als Tionne und Kyp Durron den Trainingsraum verlassen hatten und mit dem Turbolift nach oben fuhren, trat Brakiss aus einem der dunklen, verfallenen Gänge und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während er die Tür des Lifts ansah, als würde er am Liebsten einen Turbolaser auf den Turbolift abfeuern und seine beiden Mitschüler in den hohen Orbit sprengen. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und benutzte die Treppe, bis er das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte. In nicht einmal mehr 24 Stunden würde all der Ärger vergessen ein. Dann wäre er weit weg von diesem widerlichen Ort und würde für seine Leistung fürstlich belohnt werden. Als er von Tionne's Vision gehört hatte, hatte er sich gleich nach ihrer Unterrichtsstunde auf dem Weg gemacht um Bericht zu erstatten. Vorher hatte er noch das Gespräch von Kyp und Tionne belauscht und es ärgerte ihn, dass sie sich so gut verstanden. Gerade weil Tionne so klug war und er von ihrem Wissen profitieren konnte. Aber ihre Vision hatte die Jedi-Ritter in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und man hatte Unterstützung von Coruscant angefordert. Deshalb war Brakiss gezwungen zu handeln und ist mit einem Düsenrad zu seinem Versteck gefahren, um Inquisitor Arlok Bericht zu erstatten. Und dieser war zufrieden gewesen. In der nächsten Nacht würden die Imperialen da sein und die Jedi-Ritter auslöschen und ihn endlich von diesem Planeten holen. Brakiss ging nach draußen und spazierte über den Landeplatz. Hier würden die Fähren landen und die Vernichtung der Jedi-Ritter würde beginnen. Und sie würden nicht einmal wissen, dass er, Brakiss, der Auslöser ihres Untergangs war. Nicht einmal Skywalker hatte eine Ahnung, wer und was Brakiss wirklich war.

Als Kleinkind wurde Brakiss während der Besetzung seiner Heimatwelt von der Imperialen Inquisition entdeckt und das machtsensitive Kind wurde in Gewahrsam des Imperiums genommen. Er wuchs als Adoptivsohn von Inquisitor Arlok auf, der ihm die Werte des Imperiums vermittelte. Als Brakiss alt genug war nahm er an einer Prüfung teil, um selber einer der Agenten des Imperators zu werden - und fiel durch. Doch die Inquisition machte aus ihm eine Waffe für ihre eigenen Zwecke. Er spionierte Verräter aus und meldete sie. Doch dann brachen die Tage der Unruhe an, als das Imperium besiegt wurde. Zuerst starb der Imperator und dann wurde die Hauptwelt Coruscant von der Neuen Republik erobert. Nachdem die Imperialen immer wieder verloren, erfuhr Arlok, der sich nun selber zum Admiral gemacht hatte, von der Jedi-Akademie von Luke Skywalker auf Yavin 4. Sein Ziehvater entwarf eine geeignete Vergangenheit für Brakiss und schickte ihn zur Akademie, so dass sein loyaler Schüler und Adoptivsohn den Jedi-Orden ausspionieren und von Innen heraus vergiften konnte. Skywalker hatte ihn aufgenommen und niemand wusste von Brakiss wahrer Identität. Doch dieser Kyp Durron hatte ihn schon zweimal gesehen, als Brakiss aus dem Urwald zurückgekommen war. Ahnte er etwas? Sicherlich misstraute er ihm und nun verstand er sich auch noch mit Tionne. Brakiss war ein wenig neidisch, denn er selber war seit drei Wochen auf der Akademie und war immer sehr wissbegierig gewesen, doch hatte er sich mit den anderen Schülern nicht gut verstanden. Aber letztendlich war das ja auch egal. Sie alle, die ganze Bande, würde den nächsten Tag nicht mehr überleben. Brakiss wünschte sich trotzdem, noch mehr gelernt zu haben. Aber vielleicht übertraf er sogar Inquisitor Arlok. Sicher würde sein Ziehvater sehr stolz auf ihn sein. Brakiss freute sich darauf, wieder zum Imperium zurückzukehren. Und er freute sich auf das Überraschte Gesicht von Luke Skywalker, wenn dieser gefangen war und sehen konnte, wer ihn und die anderen verraten hatte.

Brakiss hoffte, dass der Tag schnell rum gehen würde und die Imperialen kurzen Prozess mit dem Jedi-Orden machten. Er sah zum Himmel und ließ den Wind durch seine kurzen, blonden Haare streichen. Bald war er wieder daheim. Bald würden die Jedi tot sein.

Ein Zischen riss Brakiss aus seinen Gedanken und er sah sich um und sah, wie sich am Boden etwas bewegte. Schemenhaft und unwirklich. Es war eine Kristallschlange, ein perfektes Raubtier, welches nahezu unsichtbar war, weil ihre Schuppen das Licht brachen und die Schlange daher mit bloßem Auge kaum zu sehen war, es sei denn man sah genau hin. Das Tier schlängelte sich über den Landeplatz. Im Dschungel wäre es so gut getarnt, dass man es niemals finden würde. Brakiss wusste, dass das Tier sehr giftig war und er bekam eine Idee. Zwar würden in der Nacht sowieso alle Jedi-Ritter sterben, aber einen Triumph wollte Brakiss ganz für sich alleine haben. Blitzschnell packte er die Schlange, die sich sofort in seiner Hand wand und laut zischte. Dann stieg Brakiss die Stufen des Tempels hoch und konzentrierte sich. Er wusste, wo ungefähr das Zimmer von Kyp Durron sein müsste. Und schließlich fand er das schmale Fenster, welches zu Kyp's Zimmer gehörte. Brakiss griff mit der Macht hinaus und erkannte, dass das Zimmer leer war. Er streckte sich ein wenig und warf die Kristallschlange durch das Fenster in das Zimmer. Vielleicht würde die Schlange Kyp beißen und ihn töten. Vielleicht auch nicht, dann würde ihn eben einer der imperialen Soldaten töten. Brakiss war zufrieden und fand, dass er vieles mit der Kristallschlange gemeinsam hatte. Auch ihn erkannte man nicht als das, was er war. Bis zum Schluss, wenn es zu spät war. Brakiss grinste und stieg den Tempel wieder hinab. Der Tag war leider noch viel zu lange und er wollte noch unbedingt etwas essen, bevor der Unterricht weiter ging.


	3. Kapitel 3: Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 3: Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Die Sonne war untergegangen und nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag kehrte Kyp Durron in sein Zimmer zurück. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte ihnen Meister Skywalker etwas über die Fähigkeit der Jedi, ihre Eigenschaften und körperlichen Fähigkeiten zu steigern, erzählt. Für eine begrenzte Zeit konnte der Anwender höher springen, besser sehen oder schneller laufen. Kyp hatte seine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, weil er seinen Beinen noch nicht solcher Belastung aussetzen wollte. Aber es war faszinierend, seine Sinne zu steigern und Details wahrzunehmen, die einem sonst entgingen. Es war nicht schlimm, dass er nicht wie Kirana Ti oder Streen mehrere Meter hoch springen konnte oder blitzschnell laufen konnte. Irgendwann würde er das schon schaffen. Und sobald er Tionne ansah und sie seinen Blick erwiderte und lächelte, ging es ihm wieder gut. War er vielleicht in sie verliebt? Kyp fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage, denn er hatte noch niemals solche Gefühle gehabt. Ruhelos ging er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und dachte nach, wobei ihm einfiel, dass seine Beine nicht mehr so stark schmerzten. Kyp hatte nach dem Unterricht seinen Lieblingsplatz auf dem höchsten Punkt der Akademie aufgesucht und dort stundenlang meditiert um seine Heilung zu beschleunigen. "Tionne", flüsterte Kyp und trotzte dem Drang, sich aufs Bett zu werfen und wie ein verliebter Teenager nachzudenken. Kyp hatte den Großteil seines Lebens in den Minen von Kessel verbracht. Er hatte keine normale Kindheit gehabt, hatte niemals über Mädchen oder dergleichen nachgedacht. Nur das Überleben war wichtig gewesen. Konnte es sein, dass er sich gerade in das erste hübsche Mädchen verliebte, das ihm vor die Augen kam? Woher wusste er überhaupt, ob es wirklich Liebe war? Und durften Jedi-Ritter überhaupt Liebe empfinden? Lenkte es sie nicht zu sehr von ihren Pflichten ab? Kyp wollte zu gerne mit jemandem darüber reden. Gerne hätte er sich in den Kommandoraum begeben, um über Hyperraumfunk mit seinem Kumpel Han Solo zu reden. Aber dies war dumm, denn vielleicht schlief Han gerade, wegen dem Zeitunterschied oder er war auf einer Mission für die Neue Republik unterwegs. Luke Skywalker war weise, aber auch ihn wollte er nicht damit behelligen. Dann hatte er eine Idee. Kyp verließ sofort sein Zimmer und ging zum Holocron-Raum. Niemand war zu sehen, denn es war spät und da morgen früh um 7 Uhr der Unterricht wieder anfing, war Schlaf eine Notwendigkeit. Trotz der entspannenden Meditationen, die sie von Meister Skywalker gelernt hatten. Kyp schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu dem uralten Holocron, welches auf einem Sockel in der Mitte des Raums ruhte. Das Holocron war ein kleiner Würfel mit uralten Zeichen und Mustern. Das Alter des Holocrons war schwer zu bestimmen, aber die Technologie die man brauchte, um Holocrons herzustellen, war während des Aufstiegs des Imperiums verloren gegangen. Voller Ehrfurcht berührte er das Holocron und schaltete es damit an. Mit einem lauten Zischen bildete sich in und um den Holocron-Würfel ein Bild, eine halb greifbare Projektion, die mehr war als nur eine Ansammlung gespeicherter Daten, es war eine interaktive Darstellung eines Jedi-Meisters - ein gedrungener Alien, halb Insekt, halb Krebs. Er schien gebeugt von der Last hohen Alters oder zu hoher Schwerkraft. Sein Kopf lief in einem schnabelähnlichen, langen Trichter aus, von dem haarige Auswüchse hingen. Eng zusammenstehende, glasige Augen starrten wie glitzernde Stecknadelköpfe voller Wissen. Das Wesen stützte sich auf einen langen Holzstab, seine Beine waren spindeldürr und knotig. Zerfledderte Lappen bedeckten seinen Körper und standen in den unmöglichsten Winkeln ab, wie Kleidung oder eine Außenhaut. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme wie eine rauschende Melodie und erinnerte an hochtönige Musik, die unter schnell fließendem Wasser gespielt wurde. Es erinnerte Kyp an die Balladen, die Tionne immer mit ihrer Doppelgeige spielte. "Ich bin Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas. Wer wünscht mich zu sprechen?", fragte das Abbild des Jedi-Meisters. Die Projektion schien Kyp direkt anzusehen und dieser wurde ein wenig nervös. Obwohl er nichts Falsches oder Verbotenes machte. Tionne hatte das Holocron bereits stundenlang studiert und wusste wahrscheinlich mehr als alle anderen über das Holocron. Sogar mehr als Meister Skywalker. "Ich bin Kyp Durron, Jedi-Schüler." Das Hologramm schien zu lächeln. "Was kann ich für dich tun, Kyp?" Kyp überlegte, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte, ehe er sprach: "Nun, ich würde gerne wissen", begann er unsicher, "Wie ist das mit der Liebe, bei den Jedi-Rittern?" Das Hologramm des Jedi-Meisters wirkte amüsiert: "Zuerst einmal", begann es mit belustigter Stimme, "Sind da die Bienchen und die Blümchen..." Kyp schnitt eine Grimasse. "Sehr witzig", knurrte er und das Hologramm lachte, was sich wie das Geräusch von Trompeten anhörte. Kyp musste selber ein wenig lächeln, als er das hörte. "Bitte definiere deine Frage ein wenig genauer", bat Vodo-Siosk Baas. Kyp atmete tief ein und versuchte, sich besser auszudrücken: "Im Jedikodex steht doch, _Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt die Gelassenheit_. Wie kann denn Liebe ohne Leidenschaft existieren?" Das Hologramm des Jedi-Meisters überlegte und nickte schließlich.

"Viele Jedi-Schüler haben mich das schon gefragt, Kyp Durron. Da sich die Zeiten geändert haben, gebe ich heutzutage andere Antworten als damals. In den Zeiten der Alten Republik war die Liebe für Jedi-Ritter verboten. Sie hatten sich ganz dem Orden und dem Streben für Gerechtigkeit verschrieben. Liebe war eine Ablenkung und brachte Gefühle mit sich, die gefährlich sein konnten. Dennoch gab es immer wieder Jedi-Ritter, die sich über diese Regel hinweg setzten und im Geheimen eine Beziehung hatten. Und es funktionierte. Du sprichst über Liebe mit einem anderen Jedi?" Kyp hörte ihm gut zu. "Ja, das tue ich." Das Hologramm lächelte, ehe es weiter sprach: "Das Wort Leidenschaft im Jedikodex bezieht sich auf übermäßiges, krankhaftes Begehren. Auf das unbedingte Festhalten an einer Idee. Es bezieht sich auf die negativen Aspekte. Aber gesunder Enthusiasmus, Freunde... dies kann nicht falsch sein. Der Kodex sagt auch, _Es gibt keine Emotion, es gibt den Frieden_. Aber sind Emotionen nicht gerade das, was uns zu fühlenden Wesen macht?" Das Hologramm des Jedi-Meisters wirkte für einen Moment noch gebrechlicher. "Oft hat man darüber diskutiert. Viele sagten, Emotionen würden der Pfad zur dunklen Seite der Macht sein. Doch die Jedi waren keine gefühllosen Kämpfer. Altruismus macht die Jedi aus. Das Aufopfern für das Gute. So höre meine Meinung, Kyp Durron. Der Kodex schränkt die Liebe, die ein Jedi empfindet niemals ein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Liebe ist der Schlüssel. Liebe besiegt die Finsternis. Die Macht und die Liebe sind Kräfte des Guten. Wer im Einklang mit der Macht lebt, der wird ein großes Verständnis zu seinem Partner haben. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen." Der junge Jedi nickte, hatte aber noch etwas auf dem Herzen: "Ja, Ihr habt mir wirklich sehr geholfen, Meister. Aber eine Frage habe ich noch. Woran erkenne ich, dass es wirklich Liebe ist, die ich da empfinde? Woran erkenne ich, dass die betreffende Person auch mich liebt?" Vodo-Siosk Baas schien Kyp direkt anzusehen. "Vertraue auf dein Herz, Kyp Durron. Liebe ist die stärkste Zuneigung, die ein Wesen für ein anderes empfinden kann. Ein Gefühl inniger und tiefer Verbundenheit mit dem Nächsten. Wahre, selbstlose Liebe begründet sich auf diese Verbundenheit und auf das Verstehen des Anderen, wenn man nur das Beste für den Partner will. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Oder soll ich fortfahren?" Kyp dachte nach. "Danke, das war alles was ich wissen wollte." Das Hologramm des Jedi-Meisters lächelte und verschwand wieder im Holocron-Würfel. Kyp verließ den Holocron-Raum und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er dachte über die Worte des Holocrons nach und wiederholte sie immer wieder im Geiste. Er dachte an die Sorge, als er Tionne am Morgen leblos in der Großen Halle gefunden hatte. Er dachte an den Drang, sie zu beschützen, als sie ihr Lichtschwert fallen gelassen hatte und Meister Skywalker weiter auf sie feuerte. Er dachte an die Gespräche und an ihr Lächeln. Und er dachte an den Wusch, immer das Richtige zu sagen und alles perfekt zu machen, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Dies war ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen und zuerst hatte er es auf seinen Stolz und Ehrgeiz zurückgeführt. Er betrat sein Zimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett. Ja, er liebte Tionne. Die Gefühle, die er für sie empfand waren mit nichts zu vergleichen und Kyp war sich sicher, dass diese Gefühle nur noch stärker werden konnten. Aber was hielt Tionne von ihm? Sie war sehr freundlich zu ihm, aber war sie das nicht zu jedem? Sollte er ihr erzählen, was er für sie empfand? Vielleicht würde sie lachen und Lieder singen, über den verliebten Kyp Durron, der nur Dummheiten machte. Nein, nicht Tionne. Kyp beschloss, rational zu sein und sich nicht von diesen Gefühlen beherrschen zu lassen. Wenn Tionne ihn ebenfalls mochte, würde er es schon merkten. Kyp wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er merkte, wie etwas über deinen linken Arm glitt. Er bemühte sich, nicht vor Überraschung zusammen zu zucken und sah an sich herunter. Etwas schimmerndes, nahezu Unsichtbares kroch an seinem Arm entlang, auf seinen Bauch. Es war eine Kristallschlange. Wie kam das Tier in sein Zimmer? Als sich Kyp ein klein wenig erhob, wurde die Schlange sofort aggressiv und Kyp musste nach der Macht greifen, um die Schlange weg zu schleudern, ehe sie zubeißen konnte. Dann sprang er aus seinem Bett und suchte die Kristallschlange. Sie war langsam, aber dennoch gefährlich. Kyp konzentrierte sich hob sie mit der Macht an und ließ sie aus dem Fenster schweben, ehe er gegen die Wand sackte und erleichtert ausatmete. Warum hatte sich die Schlange in sein Zimmer verirrt? Kristallschlangen mochten warme Orte, während es in Kyp's Zimmer recht kühl war. Hatte jemand die Schlange in sein Zimmer geschmuggelt? Natürlich konnte die Schlange auch durch Zufall in sein Zimmer gekrochen sein, aber Kyp musste sofort an Brakiss denken. Und damit fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch mit einem Düsenrad nach der Funkanlage suchen wollte, die Brakiss wahrscheinlich benutzte. Kyp nahm seine schwarze Robe und zog sie an und vergewisserte sich, dass er sein Lichtschwert am Gürtel hatte. Dann eilte er aus seinem Zimmer. Um zum Hangar zu kommen, musste er durch den ganzen Tempel laufen. Die Gänge waren still und verlassen. Die Studenten schliefen bereits alle oder meditierten. Kurz vor dem Holocron-Raum lief er fast Tionne über den Haufen. "Entschuldige", sagte Kyp hastig und merkte, wie er leicht rot wurde. Aber Tionne lächelte ihn wie immer freundlich an. "Kein Problem, Kyp." Im trüben Licht der Leuchtpanelen wirkte Tionne wie eine geisterhaft schöne Fee. Ihre großen Augen funkelten und ihr langes Silberhaar fiel ihr auf die Schultern und die Brust und floss wie ein strahlendweißer Wasserfall über ihren Rücken. "Was machst du noch so spät auf den Gängen?", fragte Tionne neugierig und wurde selber ein wenig rot. Kyp überlegte, ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass Brakiss ein Spion war und er in den Wald musste, um seine Funkanlage zu suchen. Aber er entschied sich dagegen. "Nun, ich wurde eben auf meinem Zimmer fast von einer Kristallschlange gebissen. Ich bin daher ein wenig aufgewühlt. Und weil ich schon die letzten Nächte nicht schlafen konnte, wollte ich mit dem Düsenrad ein wenig durch die Wälder fahren." Tionne war sichtlich besorgt, als Kyp die Kristallschlange erwähnte und auch seine Idee eines Ausflugs durch die Wälder gefiel ihr nicht. Aber er konnte ihr noch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Nicht ohne Einverständnis von Meister Skywalker. "Es ist gefährlich, da draußen", sagte Tionne nur. Und damit hatte sie Recht. Aber Kyp musste einfach losfahren. Zu ihrer aller Sicherheit. "Mir passiert schon nichts, ich passe auf mich auf", sagte er nur. Dann versuchte er, geschickt das Thema zu wechseln: "Warum bist du noch so spät wach?" Tionne sah zu Boden, als überlege sie ein wenig. "Ich wollte noch ein wenig studieren. Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert, da draußen?" Sie sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an und Kyp wurde warm ums Herz. Dass sich jemand so um ihn sorgte war nicht selbstverständlich. "Ich habe meinen Kommunikator dabei. Meister Skywalker ist auch noch wach und wenn mir etwas passiert, wird er es spüren. Ich fahre nicht weit weg. In einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder zurück, ehrlich." Kyp versuchte das schiefe, gewinnende Lächeln von Han Solo nachzuahmen und Tionne schmunzelte nur. "Dir kann man wohl gar nichts ausreden, wie? Na okay... pass auf dich auf Kyp!" Sie lächelte und ging an Kyp vorbei und dieser sah ihr nach, wobei sein Blick an ihrem Po hängen blieb und er sofort wieder rot wurde. "Mach ich. Bis morgen, Tionne!" Kyp wandte sich ab und ging weiter in Richtung Hangar. Das war ja völlig in die Hose gegangen. Er hoffte, Tionne war nicht sauer wegen seiner Sturheit. Aber es ging eben um viel mehr als seine Schlaflosigkeit. Wenigstens sorgte sie sich um ihn. Als er den Hangar erreicht hatte, nahm er sich das Düsenrad und öffnete das große Tor des Hangars einen Spalt weit. Dann setzte er sich auf das Düsenrad, aktivierte den Repulsorantrieb, der das Gefährt zum Schweben brachte und gab Gas. Die Kräfte der Gravitation rissen an ihm, als er das Fahrzeug mit mehreren hundert Stundenkilometern aus dem Hangar brausen ließ, rasch an Höhe gewann und in die Richtung fuhr, aus der Brakiss am Vormittag gekommen war. Er hoffte, dass die Funkanlage des Spions wirklich beim Tempel des Blaublatt-Schwarms war. Wenn sie irgendwo im Wald versteckt war, würde er ewig brauchen sie zu finden. Kyp bereute es, keinen Helm mitgenommen zu haben und fuhr ein wenig langsamer. Er war neugierig, was er finden würde, wenn er überhaupt etwas finden würde.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später verließ Tionne den Holocron-Raum und war sehr aufgewühlt. Sie hatte sich von Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas einige Einzelheiten über den Rat der Jedi-Ritter erklären lassen und über die Struktur des alten Jedi-Ordens. Dabei war das Thema irgendwann auf Differenzen gekommen und plötzlich sprach das Hologramm des lange verstorbenen Jedi-Meisters von Dingen wie Liebe und Leidenschaft. Und was sie am Meisten verwirrte war: Das Hologramm sagte, dass ein junger Jedi-Ritter namens Kyp Durron kurze Zeit vor ihr nach diesem Thema gefragt hatte. War Kyp verliebt? Tionne wurde plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung mit diesem Thema konfrontiert und als das Hologramm des Jedi-Meisters die lange Pause bemerkte, hatte es sie gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung war. Tionne konnte nicht leugnen, dass Kyp ein sehr höflicher, netter und - ja, auch attraktiver - junger Mann war. Er hatte eine Menge durchgemacht und schien sich nur mit ihr gut zu verstehen. Er hatte sie beruhigt, nachdem sie die Visionen hatte und hatte sie aufgeheitert, als sie an sich gezweifelt hatte. Er hatte ihr geholfen und ihr fiel auf, dass er ihr sogar Komplimente gemacht hatte. War Kyp in sie verliebt? Tionne hatte das Holocron gefragt, was Kyp wissen wollte und das Abbild des Jedi-Meisters hatte gekichert. "Ist die junge Tionne etwa in den jungen Kyp verliebt?" Tionne war rot geworden, als das Holocron ihr sagte, Kyp habe nach Merkmalen der Liebe gefragt und nach dem Einklang von Liebe und der Macht. "Ich sagte, er solle seinem Herzen vertrauen", hatte das Holocron gesagt. Tionne war sehr verwirrt gewesen und hatte das Gespräch mit dem Holocron beendet. Was sollte sie davon halten? Sie mochte Kyp wirklich sehr und es freute sie, wenn sie ihn erfolgreich aufheitern konnte. Aber sie hatte die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt, was Kyp für sie empfand. Und es war ja nicht erst seit heute der Fall, dass sie merkte, dass Kyp sich um sie kümmerte. Oder umgekehrt, dass sie sich irgendwie für ihn interessierte. Vor einigen Monaten, als Kyp noch neu an der Akademie war, vor seiner Verbindung mit dem Geist von Exar Kun, war Tionne durch den Dschungel gewandert, um Verbindungen der Architektur der alten Tempel mit der Architektur und der Kunst der Jedi-Ritter zu finden. Sie erinnerte sich, wie schwer es war, sich durch das Dickicht zu kämpfen. Sie erinnerte sich an das Rascheln der Blätter, an das Kratzen der Zweige und Dornen, die an ihrer Robe hängen blieben. Sie erinnerte sich an die Geräusche der Tiere, die durch das Unterholz huschten. Ein breiter, warmer Fluss, saphirblau und von schlammigen Wirbeln gefleckt, wälzte sich am Großen Tempel vorbei und war unter den dichten Bäumen kaum zu sehen. Der Fluss gabelte sich und schickte einen Nebenarm am alten Kraftwerk der Rebellen vorbei, das Luke und R2-D2 für die Jedi-Akademie wieder in Betrieb genommen hatten. Das Kraftwerk war in einem kleineren Tempel errichtet worden und Tionne wollte sich damals die Merkmale und die Bauweise des kleinen Gebäudes ansehen. Dabei hatte sie gesehen, wie Kyp Durron am Flussufer versuchte, einen Baum zu erklettern. Die Massassi-Bäume waren riesig, hatten dicke Baumstämme und es war schwer, überhaupt an die ersten Zweige und Äste zu kommen, trotz der Schlingpflanzen, die sich um die Bäume wanden. Doch Kyp gab nicht auf und kletterte an einem der Bäume hoch. Die Macht war auf seiner Seite und er hätte es mit Sicherheit geschafft, wäre nicht plötzlich ein starker Wind aufgekommen. Kyp hatte den Halt verloren und war gestürzt. Und er war in den Schlamm am Ufer des Flusses gefallen. Es wäre fast zum Lachen gewesen, wenn Tionne sich nicht sofort Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen gemacht hätte. Aber Kyp war aufgestanden, völlig von Schlamm bedeckt, hatte geflucht - und sich dann vollkommen ausgezogen und im Fluss sich und seine Kleidung gewaschen. Und Tionne war dort geblieben und konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu beobachten. Und es gab noch einen nennenswerten Vorfall, den Tionne nicht vergessen konnte. Damals waren sie gemeinsam mit Meister Skywalker tief in die unteren Stockwerke des Großen Tempels gegangen. Mitten in der Nacht. Meister Skywalker hatte nur einen trüben Lichtstab in der Hand gehabt und hatte sie in die Katakomben des Tempels geführt. Niemand der Schüler hatte diesen nächtlichen Ausflug kritisiert, denn sie hatten sich schnell an Meister Skywalkers exzentrischen Lehrmethoden gewöhnt. Sie alle hatten nur ihre Roben an und Badesachen. Der Steinboden war kalt unter ihren nackten Füßen, aber Meister Skywalker hatte nur gesagt, dass sich ein Jedi seiner Umgebung bewusst sein soll, aber sich nicht von ihr auf unerwünschte Weise ablenken lassen darf. Sie alle hatten sich der Macht hingegeben und ihre Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit geschärft. Im Tempel war es nicht still: Die Steinblöcke hatten geknackt, als sie im Lauf der Nacht abkühlten. Luftströmungen rauschten durch die engen Korridore. Winzige Insekten krabbelten klickend über den Boden. Meister Skywalker hatte seine Schüler eine geflieste Steintreppe hinab geführt, bis er vor einer kahlen Steinwand stehen blieb. Er hatte seine Schüler in eine versteckte Höhle geführt, in eine kreisförmige Mineralquelle. Dampf stieg von der Wasseroberfläche des Teiches auf und wurde von den Luftströmungen zerrissen. Steinsimse boten den Füßen Halt und verkrustete Mineralablagerungen formten an den Wänden der heißen Quelle niedrige Sitzgelegenheiten. "Die folgende Übung soll euch helfen, euch zu konzentrieren und auf die Macht einzustimmen", hatte Meister Skywalker gesagt, ehe er ins Wasser stieg. Die Schüler sollten sich der Macht hingeben, sich treiben lassen und sich von der Macht durchströmen lassen. Das Wasser war heiß gewesen, als sie sich alle ihrer Roben entledigten und zu Luke in die heiße Quelle stiegen. Es war einfach herrlich gewesen. Tionne hatte sich damals mühelos entspannt und ihr Bewusstsein schweben gelassen. Sie konnte die Macht fühlen, war ein Teil von ihr. Damals hatte Tionne ihre erste Vision, oder eher eine Vorwarnung. Denn ihre geschärften Sinne hatten damals eine Veränderung registriert. Irgendwo tief in der Kruste von Yavin 4 war eine Blase geplatzt und hatte heiße Gase nach oben gespuckt, die durch Risse im Fels fauchten und sich einen Weg nach draußen suchten. Sie näherten sich ihnen. Damals war Tionne in Panik geraten und hatte im Wasser um sich geschlagen. "Ein Jedi spürt keine Hitze oder Kälte", waren Meister Skywalkers Worte gewesen. "Ein Jedi kann Schmerzen unterdrücken. Stärkt euch durch die Macht!" Mit der Kraft ihres Willens und mit Hilfe der Macht schützten sie alle ihre Körper, bildeten eine imaginäre Hülle die sie vor der Hitze schützen würde. Als sich die großen Blasen kochendheißer Gase der Oberfläche näherten, verlor Tionne den Kontakt zur Macht. Sie hatte versucht, sich ans Ufer zu retten, aber hatte schnell begriffen, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würde. Wenn sie nicht für Schutz sorgen konnte, würde sie gekocht werden, sobald das heiße Gas die Oberfläche erreicht hatte. Doch plötzlich war Kyp Durron bei ihr gewesen, hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und sie feste an sich gedrückt. Ihr Körper an seinem, übertrug er sein Schutzschild der Macht auch auf sie und rettete ihr das Leben, als die vulkanischen Gase zischend die Quelle erreichten. Nach einigen Sekunden war es vorbei und Kyp hatte nur gelächelt und sie wieder losgelassen. Tionne schüttelte die Gedanken ab und dachte sich, dass auch sie auf ihr Herz hören musste und abwarten sollte, was die Sache mit Kyp anbetraf. Sie sah auf ihr Chronometer. Es war fast Mitternacht. Tionne konnte nicht aufhören, an Kyp zu denken und ging zum Hangar, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das Düsenrad wieder da war und Kyp demnach sicher wieder in der Akademie war. Doch als sie die große, dunkle Halle betrat, sah sie, dass das große Tor des Hangars einen Spalt weit offen stand. Kyp war noch nicht wieder da. Sofort machte sie sich große Sorgen, denn Yavin 4 war nachts nicht gerade ungefährlich. Sie beschloss, in den Kommandoraum zu gehen um Kyp über seinen Kommunikator anzurufen und sich zu vergewissern, dass alles okay war. Noch während sie sich durch die leeren, schwach beleuchteten Korridore bewegte, fragte sie sich, ob sie sich nicht viel zu viel Sorgen machte. Beeinträchtigten ihre Gefühle für Kyp ihr Urteilsvermögen? Nein. Yavin 4 konnte wirklich sehr gefährlich sein. Als Tionne den Kommandoraum betrat, staunte sich nicht schlecht, als sie Meister Skywalker an der Sensorstation sitzen sah. "Meister Skywalker, was macht Ihr denn hier?" Luke war angespannt über der Überwachungsanlage gebeugt und schien sie erst gar nicht zu bemerken. Ein rotes Licht blickte immer wieder auf. Ein stummer Alarm. "Soeben ist etwas Unbekanntes unweit der Akademie abgestürzt, nachdem es den Hyperraum verlassen hat." Luke sah sie an und wirkte ein wenig nervös. "Es scheint fast so, als hätte jemand unbedingt unsere Aufmerksamkeit gewollt. Die Sensoren haben mir verraten, dass es sich um ein kleines Objekt handelt. Ich werde mir das mal ansehen. Was machst du so spät noch hier, Tionne?" Tionne wirkte ein wenig betreten und hoffte, ihre Wangen würden nicht rot werden. "Kyp ist mit einem Düsenrad in den Dschungel gefahren und er ist noch immer nicht zurück, obwohl er sagte, es würde nur eine halbe Stunde dauern." Nun schmunzelte Luke. "Ich weiß. Kyp erledigt etwas für mich. Deshalb saß ich auch hier, weil ich die Akademie von innen und außen beobachten wollte. Ich wollte Wache halten. Doch was immer da gerade abgestürzt ist, ich bin mir sicher, es ist wichtig. Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl." Meister Skywalker stand auf und sah Tionne mit ernstem Blick an. "Tionne, schalte du bitte den Alarm ab und warte hier. Du müsstest mich auf den Überwachungsmonitoren sehen, bis ich in den Wald gehe." Tionne nickte und Luke eilte davon. Sie wandte sich dem Terminal zu und schaltete den stummen Alarm ab. Was das wohl war, was da gerade von Himmel gefallen war? Also war Kyp unterwegs, weil er etwas für Meister Skywalker erledigte. Warum hatte Kyp ihr das nicht gesagt? War es so geheim und wichtig? Tionne beschloss, Funkkontakt mit Kyp aufzunehmen, als sie plötzlich ein Kräuseln in der Macht wahrnahm. Sie fuhr blitzschnell herum und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf einziehen. Dort, wo vorher noch ihr Kopf gewesen war, sauste die violette Lichtschwertklinge von Brakiss entlang und zerstörte die Kommunikationsanlage. Funken sprühten und Tionne wich hastig zur Seite aus und riss ihr Lichtschwert vom Gürtel, aktivierte es und hob die blaue Klinge. Da stand tatsächlich Brakiss vor ihr, mit seinem Lichtschwert in den Händen. Er grinste sie höhnisch an. "Ich habe gehofft, alle würden schlafen. Aber nun sehe ich, dass doch noch jemand wach ist. Was hast du hier zu suchen?" Tionne spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Brakiss' Aura war merkwürdig verzerrt. "Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen, warum greifst du mich an?", fauchte sie. Brakiss lachte feixend. "Ich bin wach, um mich zu vergewissern, dass euer Untergang nach Plan verläuft. Denn bald müsste das Imperium hier sein!" Tionne erschrak, als die Bedeutung seiner Worte ihren Verstand erreichte. Brakiss war ein Verräter. Und ihre Vision vom Angriff der Imperialen würde sich bewahrheiten. Das Kommunikationsterminal war zerstört. Meister Skywalker war irgendwo draußen, auch Kyp war weit weg. Sie musste den Alarm auslösen. Als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen können, griff Brakiss an. Schnell und elegant versuchte er, nach vorne zu schnellen und durch Tionne's Verteidigung zu brechen. _Die klassische Form Zwei_, dachte Tionne und wich zurück. Es fiel ihr schwer, Brakiss' Bewegungen voraus zu ahnen, denn sie konnte sich momentan kaum konzentrieren. "Gib auf. Es ist vorbei", sagte Brakiss und seine Stimme klang böse und giftig. "Heute Nacht wird der Orden der Jedi-Ritter untergehen!" Seine violette Klinge beleuchtete sein schmales Gesicht und warf dunkle Schatten an die Wand. Dann griff er erneut an, täuschte an und schlug Tionne's Klinge zur Seite. Tionne versuchte, abzuwehren oder auszuweichen, doch es half ihr nichts, denn Brakiss streckte die Handfläche nach ihr aus und schleuderte sie mit der Macht nach hinten weg. Tionne knallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und ließ ihr Lichtschwert fallen. Noch während sie zu Boden ging, sah sie wie Brakiss sich abwandte und den Kommandoraum verließ. Dann wurde alles dunkel und Tionne verlor das Bewusstsein.

Luke Skywalker hatte anhand einer kleinen Rauchfahne im Urwald nahe des Tempels schnell die Absturzstelle des unbekannten Objektes lokalisiert. Er aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und griff mit der Macht hinaus, konnte aber keine Gefahr spüren und hackte sich mit der grün leuchtenden Klinge durch die Büsche und erreichte schnell die Absturzstelle. In einem kleinen Krater lag ein verbeulter und zerschrammter Kurierdroide. Er war ein kompakter, abgerundeter Behälter mit einer Antigravitationseinheit, die es ihm eigentlich erlaubte, in mehreren Metern über dem Boden zu schweben. Doch sie war durch den harten Aufprall scheinbar beschädigt worden. Luke untersuchte den Droiden und entdeckte das Imperiale Wappen auf der Oberseite. Fast hätte er gelacht. Schickten die Imperialen ihm schon Nachrichten. Vielleicht eine Einladung zu einer Hinrichtung oder einem bequemen Aufenthalt in einer Gefängniszelle. Vielleicht war es auch eine Bombe, die ihn in tausend Stücke reißen sollte. Hielt man ihn wirklich für so dumm? "Ich habe eine Warnung für Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker", sagte der Droide. "Der bin ich", sagte Luke ohne wirklich eine Reaktion zu erwarten. Der Droide wiederholte sich: "Ich habe eine Warnung für Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker." Luke verdrehte die Augen und schlug mit der Handfläche einmal kräftig gegen die Seite des Droiden. "Ich bin Luke Skywalker. Wie lautet die Warnung?" Der Droide reagierte nicht, sondern sagte erneut - wenn auch mit gedehnter Stimme - "Ich habe eine Warnung für Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker." Luke wusste nicht, wie er den Droiden noch zum Reden bringen konnte. "Gibt es vielleicht ein Passwort oder eine Frage?", fragte er leicht genervt. Und darauf hin regte sich etwas beim Droiden. Im Inneren schienen Zahnräder zu knarren. "Name eines wahnsinnigen Jedi-Meisters auf Wayland?" Luke runzelte die Stirn und ein eiskalter Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken. Es war, als würde man ihn in die Vergangenheit reißen. Wayland war ein geheimer Planet, auf dem der Imperator seine Schätze versteckt hatte. Vor zwei Jahren war er dort gewesen. Großadmiral Thrawn hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Führung über das Imperium übernommen. Er hatte sich der Schätze von Wayland bemächtigt und dem Wächter der Schatzkammer, einem wahnsinnigen Jedi-Meister, der der dunklen Seite verfallen war, einen Schüler versprochen. Luke sollte dieser Schüler sein. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, den dunklen Jedi-Meister zu besiegen. Wer konnte von Wayland wissen und von dem dunklen Jedi-Meister? Luke würde mit Sicherheit eine Antwort bekommen.

"Joruus C'baoth", antwortete er laut und deutlich. "Antwort korrekt", sagte der Kurierdroide. In der Verkleidung des Droiden öffnete sich eine Klappe und enthüllte einen Holoprojektor. Nach einigen Sekunden schaltete sich der Projektor ein. Vor ihm erschien ein kleines, blaues Abbild eines älteren Mannes in einer grauen Uniform. Er trug das Abzeichen eines imperialen Vizeadmirals. Luke überlegte und dachte an die Beschreibung von Tionne's Vision. Er versuchte sich, an den Namen dieses Mannes zu erinnern. Pellaeon. Er war einst der Vertraute von Großadmiral Thrawn gewesen und seines Wissens nach der momentane Verwalter der Imperialen Flotte. "Ich grüße Sie, Jedi-Meister. Ich bin Vizeadmiral Pellaeon und ich schicke ihnen diesen Kurierdroiden, in der Hoffnung, dass er den Luftraum über der Jedi-Akademie durchfliegt und Euch auf diese Kapsel aufmerksam macht. Ich befinde mich an Bord der _Feuersturm_, einem Sternzerstörer, der sich in Kürze auf den Weg nach Yavin 4 machen wird. Wahrscheinlich wird er kurz nach diesem Kurierdroiden eintreffen. Ich befinde mich an Bord, doch habe ich keine kriegerischen Absichten. Vielmehr hat ein Inquisitor namens Arlok das Kommando übernommen. Er hat einen Spion auf Yavin 4. Sie planen einen Angriff, um Euch gefangen zu nehmen und die Jedi-Akademie zu vernichten. Sie haben Ysalamiri dabei. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, doch habe ich nicht die Möglichkeit, Admiral Arlok aufzuhalten. Ich habe Euch diese Nachricht geschickt, als Zeichen, dass ich den Waffenstillstand nicht brechen möchte. Ich bitte Euch, diesen Kurierdroiden zu verbergen und alles zu unternehmen, um zu überleben. Arlok ist sehr gefährlich. Retten Sie, was Sie können. Sollten Sie dennoch gefangen werden, werde ich versuchen, Ihr Los zu erleichtern. Niemand darf von dieser Nachricht erfahren. Sollten die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik eintreffen und die _Feuersturm_ besiegen, so bitte ich Euch, keine kriegerischen Handlungen gegen die Imperialen Systeme vorzunehmen. Ich möchte Frieden haben. Leider machen mir Menschen wie Arlok dies unmöglich. Und leider kann ich ihn momentan nicht aufhalten. Nutzen sie die Zeit, Jedi-Meister." Die Projektion erlosch. Luke sprang auf und sah zum Himmel, dann wieder zu dem Kurierdroide. Er sah sich hastig um und fand einen hohlen Baumstamm und ließ den Kurierdroiden mit der Macht hinein schweben. Er tarnte den Baum und die Absturzstelle so gut er konnte und rannte dann wieder zurück zum Großen Tempel. Er hoffte, dass die Ankunft noch etwas auf sich warten lassen würde.

Diese Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht, als er leise Triebwerksgeräusche hörte und als er sich umdrehte und zum Horizont schaute, konnte er weit hinten über den Bäumen die Positionslichter von Imperialen Fähren sehen. Tionne's Vision wurde Wirklichkeit. Brakiss hatte sie alle verraten. Die Imperialen waren unterwegs.

Seit seiner Zeit in den Gewürzminen von Kessel hatte Kyp nicht mehr so geflucht. Er hatte auf seinem Weg zum Tempel des Blaublatt-Schwarms das Tempo seines Düsenrads drosseln müssen, weil der Fahrtwind einfach zuviel war. Und die Dunkelheit machte das Fahren sehr gefährlich. Er konnte mit dem Düsenrad nicht über die Baumwipfel schweben und deshalb musste er langsamer fahren und sich dennoch sehr konzentrieren. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er endlich die Lichtung erreicht, auf der der alte Tempel stand. Der Tempel des Blaublatt-Schwarms war dem großen Tempel ähnlich. Doch wo der Jedi-Tempel eine viereckige Stufenpyramide war, war der Tempel des Blaublatt-Schwarms rund mit jeweils einem Eingang an der Nordseite und einem an der Südseite. Die Eingänge waren terrassenartige Ausbauten, die rechteckig waren und dem Tempel aus der Vogelperspektive ein fast schon ovales Aussehen verliehen. Der Tempel war keine Pyramide, aber dennoch hatte er Stufen. Insgesamt drei Plattformen, die über Treppen erklommen werden konnten. Er war damit um die Hälfte kleiner als die Jedi-Akademie. Doch anders als die Jedi-Akademie war der Blaublatt-Tempel noch sehr viel überwucherter. Die Natur hatte hier deutlich zugeschlagen. Der Tempel hatte eine grüne Farbe, denn eine dicke Schicht aus Moos bedeckte die Steinblöcke. Kyp lenkte das Düsenrad zu einem der Eingänge und stieg ab. Er sah sich um und konnte die Blicke der Raubtiere förmlich auf sich spüren. Aber sehen konnte er nichts, nur in einiger Entfernung sah er große, grün leuchtende Augenpaare in der Dunkelheit. Der Tempel war ein schauriger Ort und Kyp fragte sich, welch dunkle Rituale die Massassi hier einst durchgeführt hatten. Zögernd betrat er den Tempel. Vom Eingang aus führten zwei Gänge in die Hauptkammer. Als Kyp diese betrat, wurde das schmutzige Grün der Wände zu einem geisterhaften, blauen Schimmer. In der Hauptkammer, die von der hohen Decke bis weit nach unten reichte, war ein riesiger Kristall untergebracht. Kyp schätzte die Größe des Kristalls auf 20 Meter. Von dem Punkt, an dem Kyp stand führte eine Treppe an der Wand hinab nach unten. Wie ein Pfad. Der Kristall glühte und flackerte als würde er Leben beinhalten und strahlte jenes blaue Licht aus, welches die Hauptkammer beleuchtete. Kyp hielt sein Lichtschwert fest und ging die Treppe nach unten, bis er vor dem Kristall stand. Zögern streckte er die Hand aus und strich über den Kristall. Dieser fühlte sich ölig glatt an und Funken flogen, als Kyp den Kristall berührte, denn er war mit einer statischen Energie geladen. Und dann erschrak Kyp, als er genauer in die leuchtenden Tiefen des Kristalls sah. Der Kristall war gefüllt mit geisterhaften Schemen der vor tausenden von Jahren vernichteten Massassi-Sklaven. Man konnte ihre Gesichter im Inneren des Kristalls sehen. Kyp wurde schlecht. Der dunkle Lord der Sith, Exar Kun, musste diese armen Seelen in den Kristall gesperrt haben. Als Energiereserve. Kurz spielte Kyp mit dem Gedanken, den Kristall mit seinem Lichtschwert zu zerschlagen. Aber dies war nicht sein Auftrag. Er sah sich um, auf der Suche nach einer Funkanlage. Die Hauptkammer hatte mehrere Korridore, die in die Dunkelheit führten. Insgesamt vier Gänge. Als er mit der Macht hinaus griff, konnte er mehrere große Lebensformen spüren. Gefahr lauerte auf ihn. Plötzlich regte sich etwas in einem der Korridore und sofort aktivierte Kyp sein Lichtschwert und umklammerte den Griff mit beiden Händen. Das gelbe Leuchten der Klinge kämpfte tapfer gegen das blaue Glühen des Kristalls an. Aus einem der Gänge schwebte ein imperialer Suchdroid. Wie alle Suchdroiden verfügte dieser über leistungsstarke Sensorpakete für die Untersuchung der Umgebung und die Auswertung der Daten. Ihre Programmierung umfasste die Überwachung akustischer, elektromagnetischer und seismischer Signale sowie Bewegungsvorgänge und Tausender von Frequenzen im ganzen Spektrum. Kameras, Zoomvergrößerer, Infrarotsensoren, Magnetbildwandler, Radar, Sonar und Strahlungsmesser gehörten zur Grundausstattung. Suchdroiden waren gefürchtete Spurenleser. Der Kopf bestand aus einem eiförmigen Kasten, speziell dazu entworfen, Sensorabtastungen abzulenken. Der Unterkörper starrte regelrecht vor kraftvollen, vielgliedrigen Extremitäten. Mit diesen Armen konnten sie Proben entnehmen, technische Ausrüstung untersuchen, Geräte bedienen und angreifen. Für Angriffs- und Verteidigungszwecke verfügte der Suchdroid über einen Blaster. Kyp verstand sofort, dass der Suchdroide all die Botschaften von Brakiss sofort kodieren und per Breitband-Sendeantenne an das Imperium senden konnte. Gerade als er den Droiden angreifen wollte, hörte er ein Klicken aus dem Gang, den der Droide zuvor verlassen hatte. Der Droide schwebte einige Meter in die Luft und beobachtete Kyp. Dieser sah nun in den dunklen Korridor, in dem nun mehrere große, leuchtende Augenpaare auftauchten. Klickgeräusche waren zu hören, und im nächsten Augenblick ergossen sich Dutzende von großen, insektenartigen Kreaturen in die Hauptkammer. Zwei Meter große Monster, die stark an Gottesanbeterinnen erinnerten. Klikniks. Sie hatten sechs Extremitäten, wovon die hinteren vier zum Laufen gedacht waren und die vorderen zwei sensenartige Stich- und Greifwerkzeuge. Ihr Körper war vom Kopf - mit seinen großen Facettenaugen und seinen scharfen Kauwerkzeugen - bis zum Hinterleib mit Chitin gepanzert. Kyp wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an den großen Kristall stieß. Dann griffen die Klikniks auch schon an. Der junge Jedi wusste, dass es einfach zu viele waren und er unmöglich eine Chance haben würde, also konzentrierte er sich und versuchte es mit der defensiv Form Drei, als der erste Kliknik auf ihn zu stakste. Das riesige Insekt stach mit den Sensenklauen nach ihm, aber Kyp war eins mit der Macht und ließ die Klinge seines Lichtschwertes geschickt hin- und her sausen. Der Kliknik traf mit seinen Klauen das Lichtschwert und trennte sich die vorderen Gliedmaßen praktisch selber ab. Das Monster schien zu brüllen vor Schmerz und grünes, dickflüssiges Blut spritzte aus den Wunden. Tödlich getroffen versuchte es Kyp umzurennen, doch dieser duckte sich und rammte dem Biest das Lichtschwert in den Körper und setzte es damit außer Gefecht. Weitere Klikniks griffen ihn an und droschen mit ihren Klauen nach ihm. Kyp ließ bedrohlich die Klinge kreisen, um sie auf Distanz zu halten. Aber die Monsterinsekten kannten keine Angst. Sie waren in der Überzahl und früher oder später würden sie Kyp erwischen. Der Jedi versuchte nun, sich bis zur Treppe zu kämpfen, um zu entkommen, wobei er einen Pfad durch die Körper der Klikniks schlug. Fast wäre er aufgeschlitzt worden, als der Suchdroid, der über dem Geschehen schwebte, mit seinem Blaster das Feuer auf Kyp eröffnete. Kyp konnte den Schuss gerade noch abwehren und ein weiteres Insekt töten, doch hatte diese Ablenkung genügt, dass eines der Monster seine Sensenklaue an Kyp's Rücken hinab sausen ließ. Kyp taumelte nach vorne und spürte den Schmerz, wo die Klaue seine Robe, seine Kleidung und seinen Rücken aufgeschnitten hatte. Doch schien es keine ernste Verletzung zu sein, da sich Kyp in Bewegung befunden hatte und deshalb nicht mit voller Wucht getroffen wurde. Kyp biss die Zähne zusammen und erinnerte sich an die Lektionen von Meister Skywalker. Er musste den Schmerz ignorieren. Aber dann würde er nicht mehr wirklich kämpfen können. Die Klikniks umzingelten ihn und schnappten mit ihren Klauen nach ihm, klickten aggressiv mit ihren Mundwerkzeugen. _Ich werde sterben_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Die Insekten würden ihn unermüdlich weiter angreifen, um ihr Nest zu beschützen. Ihre Brut und ihre Königin. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, schließlich war er der Eindringling. Kyp fragte sich, wie Brakiss diese Biester überleben konnte, aber wahrscheinlich verließ der Suchdroide hin- und wieder den Tempel, wenn Brakiss zu ihm kam. Kyp musste an Tionne denken. Er würde ihre glänzenden, großen Augen nie wieder sehen. Der Jedi-Ritter wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sich einer der Klikniks auf ihn warf. Er hob das Lichtschwert um das Biest in der Luft in zwei Teile zu schlagen, doch schien sich das Monster zu weigern, einfach zu sterben und schlug mit der Klaue nach Kyp's Gesicht und obwohl Kyp nach hinten sprang, wurde er an der Stirn getroffen. Etwas Warmes rann langsam sein Gesicht hinab. Kyp fluchte und sah nach oben. Er musste hier schnellstens raus, oder er würde sterben. Während die Klikniks den Kreis um ihn immer enger werden ließen, ging Kyp Durron in die Hocke und konzentrierte sich. Er ließ die Macht sein Sprungbrett sein und schnellte hoch, als sich die Klikniks auf ihn warfen. Dank der Macht sprang er mit einem unglaublichen Sprung nach oben und landete auf der abgerundeten Spitze des gigantischen Kristalls. Frustriert kreischten die Klikniks. Ihre Beute war ihnen entkommen. Der Suchdroide eröffnete erneut das Feuer auf Kyp, dessen Beine nun wieder leicht schmerzten. Zusammen mit seinen anderen Verletzungen. Kyp wehrte den Blasterstrahl ab und wechselte dann in Form Fünf, um die Schüsse wieder zu ihrem Ursprung zurück zu schicken. Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern und sein Herz schlug wild, denn so eine ernste Situation hatte er noch nie zuvor erlebt. Als der Droide einen seiner eigenen Schüsse selber ab bekommen hatte, änderte er seine Taktik und versuchte, Kyp zu rammen und vom Kristall zu stoßen. Seine Programmierung beinhaltete keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb und er hatte seine Nachrichten bereits versendet. Der Angriff seiner imperialen Gebieter würde noch heute Nacht erfolgen. Sein Zweck war also getan. So schnell er konnte, schwebte er nun auf den Jedi-Ritter zu. Kyp schloss die Augen und verbannte den Schmerz aus seinem Verstand und ließ die Macht seine Bewegungen leiten. Er sprang auf den Suchdroiden zu und holte mit dem Lichtschwert aus. Zwanzig Meter unter ihm war ein Meer aus sich bewegenden, hungrigen Rieseninsekten. Der Tod war allgegenwärtig. Aber das war nicht wichtig. "Es gibt keinen Tod", flüsterte Kyp und öffnete die Augen um den Suchdroiden anzusehen. "Es gibt die Macht!" Kyp ließ sein Lichtschwert nach unten sausen und trennte dem Droiden seine vielen Mehrzweckarme ab. Er prallte mit dem Droiden zusammen und für einen kurzen Moment schien es, beide würden abstürzen. Doch dann deaktivierte Kyp sein Lichtschwert und hielt sich am runden Kopf des Droiden fest, konzentrierte sich und stieß sich von dem Droiden ab, um zu dem Vorsprung zu springen, von dem aus die Treppe nach unten in die Hauptkammer geführt hatte. Er hätte es nicht geschafft, hätte der Suchdroide ihm nicht unfreiwillig geholfen, indem er die Selbstzerstörung auslöste. In einem großen Feuerball explodierte der Suchdroid, in der Hoffnung, Kyp zu erfassen und mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Doch Kyp, für den das alles in Zeitlupe ablief, bildete wie damals in der heißen Quelle einen Schutz, mit der Kraft seines Willens und der Macht. Die Druckwelle erfasste ihn und versengte seine Kleidung und warf ihn gegen die Wand des Tempels, direkt neben dem Gang, der aus dem Tempel hinaus führte. Kyp rappelte sich mit großer Mühe hoch und sah nach unten, wo die Trümmer des Droiden einige der Klikniks getroffen hatten, die nun die Treppe hinauf staksten, um den Eindringling zu verfolgen. Kyp steckte sein Lichtschwert an den Gürtel und lächelte schwach. "Schon gut, ich geh ja schon. Etwas Kuchen wäre beim nächsten Mal recht nett. Ihr seid keine guten Gastgeber." Erschöpft ging er zu seinem Düsenrad und fuhr in Richtung der Jedi-Akademie. Der Suchdroide war zerstört. Brakiss musste dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Kyp fuhr nicht mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit, denn es war noch immer stockfinster und der kalte Fahrtwind brannte auf seiner Stirn. So gut er noch konnte konzentrierte er sich auf die Heilung, um das Blut schneller gerinnen zu lassen, damit ihn seine Wunden nicht behinderten. Er sah auf sein Chronometer. Er war weitaus länger unterwegs gewesen, als er geplant hatte. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht. Kyp freute sich auf sein Bett. Aber zuerst würde er zu Meister Skywalker gehen, denn man musste sich sofort um Brakiss kümmern. Kyp blickte an sich runter. Die schöne, schwarze Robe die Han Solo ihm geschenkt hatte war völlig verfetzt und verbrannt. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm etwas bewusst: Er hatte erfolgreich einer großen Gefahr getrotzt und die Macht zum Guten eingesetzt. Seine zerfetzte Robe bauschte sich im Fahrtwind wie eine Wolke auf und wirkte dabei fast schon wie ein Fallschirm, der ihn fast vom Düsenrad riss. Kyp streifte daher seine Robe ab und sie wurde vom Fahrtwind sofort weggerissen und blieb hinter ihm in der Nacht zurück. Der junge Jedi lächelte müde und lenkte das Düsenrad durch den Dschungel. Was Tionne wohl zu seinen Verletzungen sagen würde? Sicher würde sie sehr böse mit ihm sein. Kyp's fast schon gute Laune verflog, als plötzlich über ihm, knapp über den Baumwipfeln, acht imperiale Shuttles auftauchten. Es waren typische Raumfähren, die Soldaten zwischen Sternenschiffen und Planeten transportierten. Diese Fähren waren leicht an der umgedrehten Y-Form zu erkennen, die im Flug von drei ausgefahrenen Leitflächen gebildet wurde. Die beiden unteren Leitwerke klappten hoch, wenn die Fähre zur Landung ansetzte. Kyp war entsetzt. Die Imperialen griffen schon heute Nacht an. Die Fähren flogen so tief wie möglich, um von den Sensoren der Jedi-Akademie nicht erfasst zu werden. Sie flogen außerdem so langsam wie möglich, damit die Triebwerke nicht allzu laut waren. Wahrscheinlich dreihundert Stundenkilometer, schätzte Kyp. Was bedeutete, dass er mit seinem Düsenrad zuerst bei der Jedi-Akademie sein konnte. Wenn er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit fuhr. Er seufzte. Er war verwundet und erschöpft. Aber das würde wohl noch eine sehr lange Nacht werden. Kyp packte die Lenkstange des Düsenrads und beschleunigte. Der kalte Wind zerrte an ihm und war schmerzhaft. Kyp biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen, als er das Düsenrad auf seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von fünfhundert Stundenkilometern brachte. Er vertraute auf die Macht, schien nun mit einem anderen Augenpaar zu sehen. Er wich Baumstämmen aus und raste durch den Urwald. Intuitiv wich er Hindernissen aus und steuerte das Düsenrad durch verschlungene Pfade in Richtung des Großen Tempels. Plötzlich erwachten die Triebwerke der imperialen Fähren dröhnend zum Leben, als hätten sie nicht mehr den Wunsch, die Jedi-Ritter zu überraschen. Sie gewannen etwas an Höhe, ehe sie mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die Jedi-Akademie zusteuerten. Rasch entfernten sich die Positionslichter und die glühenden Triebwerke, als sie Kyp auf seinem Düsenrad hinter sich ließen. Kyp fluchte in allen Sprachen, die er kannte. In weniger als fünfzehn Minuten würde er erst beim Tempel sein._ Tionne, Luke_, dachte Kyp und düste weiter durch den dunklen, dichten Regenwald. _Haltet durch!_


	4. Kapitel 4: Der Angriff

**Kapitel 4: Der Angriff**

"_Tionne_", hallte eine vertraute Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder und langsam erlangte Tionne ihr Bewusstsein wieder. Sie öffnete die Augen und fand sich auf dem Boden des Kommandoraums wieder. Ihr Rücken und ihr Kopf taten weh, und sie konzentrierte sich, um die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und wieder klar sehen zu können, weil sich alles ein wenig drehte und ihr schwindelig war. Wenigstens hatte sie der Verräter Brakiss nicht kaltblütig getötet, als sie ohnmächtig gewesen war. Die Gelegenheit dazu hatte er ja gehabt. Tionne nahm ihr Lichtschwert und stand auf. Wer hatte sie geweckt? Niemand war außer ihr in dem Kommandoraum. Aber Gefahr drohte, und das war das Wichtigste. Tionne löste den Alarm aus und stürmte aus dem Kommandoraum, während das laute Heulen des Alarms durch die Korridore schallte. Schnell waren alle Jedi-Schüler erwacht und stürzten aus ihren Zimmern. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Kam Solusar, einer der ersten Schüler die Meister Skywalker gefunden und zur Akademie gebracht hatte. "Die Imperialen greifen heute Nacht an!", rief Tionne laut, so dass alle Schüler sie hören konnten. Streen, ein anderer Schüler, runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. "Hast du wieder eine Vision gehabt, Tionne?" Diese schüttelte den Kopf. "Brakiss ist ein Verräter. Ein imperialer Spitzel. Er hat mich außer Gefecht gesetzt." Alle erschraken, und die Tatsache, dass Brakiss nicht mehr da war, unterstützte Tionne's Glaubwürdigkeit. "Wo ist Meister Skywalker?", wollten die Schüler wissen. Und Tionne fiel ein, dass der Jedi-Meister ja nach draußen gegangen war. Wie lange war sie wohl ohnmächtig gewesen? "Folgt mir!", rief Tionne und rannte durch die Korridore, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen. Als sie den Eingang des großen Tempels erreicht hatten, sahen sie Meister Skywalker direkt beim Eingang stehen. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und sah geradewegs nach vorne, wo sich acht imperiale Fähren rasend schnell der Akademie näherten. Luke aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und wandte sich nicht einmal zu seinen Schülern um. "Sie haben Ysalamiri dabei, Kreaturen, die die Macht verdrängen. Das bedeutet, dass wir im Nahkampf keine Chance haben, denn die Soldaten sind in der Überzahl. Und die Macht ist nicht mit uns, wenn die Ysalamiri erst einmal mitten im Schlachtgetümmel sind. Flieht! Sie wollen mich lebendig, aber euch werden sie nicht verschonen!" Kirana Ti trat an Meister Skywalkers Seite und aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert. "Ich werde kämpfen und ich werde vielleicht sterben. Aber fliehen werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht!" Die Hexe lächelte grimmig und schnell hatten sich auch die anderen Schüler zu ihrem Meister gesellt und ihre Lichtschwerter aktiviert. Tionne machte sich große Sorgen. Wo war Kyp? War er etwa...?

Sie konzentrierte sich und griff mit der Macht hinaus, obwohl die Angst um ihn dies fast schon unmöglich machte. Sie konnte ihn nicht spüren. Wieder kam sie sich nutzlos vor. Sie würde im Kampf gegen die Sturmtruppen keine Chance haben. Ihr fielen die Worte von Kyp ein: "Du hast auch genug andere Qualitäten", hatte er zu ihr gesagt. Tionne beschloss, diese Qualitäten zu nutzen und eilte wieder in den Tempel, um die Holocrons und die Daten in Sicherheit zu bringen, damit der Jedi-Orden vielleicht irgendwie überleben konnte, selbst wenn die Imperialen heute Nacht siegreich sein würden. Sie hatte sich gerade umgedreht und ihren Meister und ihre Mitschüler verlassen, als auf dem Landeplatz vor dem Großen Tempel die acht imperialen Fähren landeten und ihre Leitwerke hochklappten. Die Einstiegsrampen fuhren aus und klappten nach unten, bis sie den Boden erreichten und dann begann der Angriff der Imperialen.

Als Kyp Durron auf seinem Düsenrad aus dem Dickicht des Urwalds brauste und den Landeplatz des großen Tempels erreichte, waren die Fähren bereits gelandet und die vielen Soldaten verließen über die Einstiegsrampen die Eingeweide der Truppentransporter. Vor dem großen Tempel hatten sich die Jedi-Ritter aufgebaut. In der klassischen Haltung von Form Drei und Form Fünf versuchten sie, dem Beschuss durch die imperialen Sturmtruppler standzuhalten. Kyp sah, dass unter den Soldaten viele so genannter Scouts waren, Soldaten mit leichteren Panzerungen. Diese trugen auf ihren Rücken Gestelle mit pelzigen Wesen. Kyp konzentrierte sich und ließ die Macht ihn durchströmen. Doch es schien Löcher im Gebilde der Macht zu geben. Die Scouts und ihre pelzigen Begleiter waren in der Macht nicht vorhanden. Dies würde den Imperialen einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen, wenn sie die Jedi-Ritter in die Enge trieben und ihre Macht blockierten. Kyp beschleunigte das Düsenrad und stellte die Steuerung so ein, dass das Düsenrad auch ohne Passagier weiter fahren würde. Dann sprang er ab. Während das Düsenrad sich einer Gruppe von Sturmtrupplern näherte, rollte Kyp einige Meter über den Boden, ehe er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Schnell zog er seine Blasterpistole und feuerte auf den Antrieb des Düsenrads. Er brauchte einige Versuche und erwischte einen Scout, dann traf er das Düsenrad endlich und brachte es inmitten einer Gruppe Soldaten zum explodieren. Drei Sturmtruppler wurden von der kleinen Explosion erfasst und wurden von Splittern durchbohrt oder von dem kurzen Schwall aus Feuer außer Gefecht gesetzt. Kyp konnte sehen, dass die Sturmtruppler einen großen Fehler machten. Denn alle Soldaten hatten die Fähren verlassen um die Jedi-Ritter zu umstellen. Sie bildeten einen Halbkreis um die Dutzend Jedi, die tapfer ihre Lichtschwerter erhoben hatten. Es war ein enges Gedränge und die Scouts mit ihren Gestellen standen hinter den Soldaten, um sie nicht beim Feuern zu behindern. Rechts, bei einer der Fähren, sammelte sich eine Gruppe aus Scouts und Soldaten und Kyp konnte den befehlshabenden Korporal anhand seiner roten Schulterplatte erkennen und der Tatsache, dass er keinen Helm trug. Trotz der Überzahl unterschätzte man die Jedi Ritter. Denn die pelzigen Kreaturen beschützten die Soldaten zwar vor direkter Beeinflussung durch die Macht, aber als die Soldaten das Feuer eröffneten, waren die Scouts mit ihren Gestellen so weit hinten, dass die Jedi-Ritter das Blasterfeuer zum Ursprung zurück lenkten konnten. Mehrere Sturmtruppler starben durch ihre eigenen Blasterschüsse. Es war für die Jedi-Schüler ein leichtes, die Schüsse in die dichte Menge der Angreifer zu lenken. Doch die Überzahl ließ das ständige Abwehren zu einer wahren Herausforderung werden, die nur Meister Skywalker wirklich gut bewältigen konnte. Einige Soldaten waren wegen seiner Aktion mit dem Düsenrad auf Kyp aufmerksam geworden und näherten sich ihm nun. Kyp versuchte es, wie Meister Skywalker zu machen und nahm sein Lichtschwert in die rechte Hand und aktivierte es, während er seine Blasterpistole in der linken Hand hielt. Er konzentrierte sich und als die Soldaten auf ihn feuerten, ließ er sein Lichtschwert locker aus dem Handgelenk kreisen und wehrte die Schüsse ab. Hinter der Gruppe von Soldaten wurde anderen Soldaten in den Rücken getroffen und kippten leblos nach vorne um. Ein Blasterschuss streifte Kyp's Oberarm und Kyp erwiderte das Feuer aus seiner Blasterpistole, wobei er nicht wirklich gut zielte, aber es anhand der vielen Soldaten einfach war, irgendeinen zu erwischen. Er traf das Gestell eines Scouts und schaltete damit ein weiteres dieser machtverdrängenden Pelztiere aus. Die Soldaten wollten erneut auf ihn feuern, als plötzlich ein starker Wind aufkam und der Sand auf dem Landeplatz in Bewegung gesetzt wurde. Kyp grinste, als er ahnte, was da gerade passierte. Streen, einer seiner Mitschüler, hatte die Fähigkeit, mit der Macht den Wind zu beeinflussen. Und nun hatte er den Sand auf den Landeplatz in Bewegung gesetzt um eine Staubwolke zu erzeugen. Das konnten nicht einmal die pelzigen Kreaturen verhindern. Eine Staubwolke hüllte sowohl die Jedi-Ritter als auch die Imperialen Sturmtruppler ein. Diese mussten nun blind feuern und konnten durch ihre Helme nicht einmal ihre Vordermänner mehr sehen. Kyp deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und vertraute ganz auf die Macht. Zwar verursachten die vielen Pelzkreaturen viele Blasen in der Macht, doch ging Kyp das Risiko gerne ein, als er sich nach vorne bewegte und auf die Silhouetten der Soldaten feuerte, die er im Sandsturm erkennen konnte. Plötzlich klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter und Kyp drehte sich um. Der Sand tat in seinen Augen weh, obwohl er versuchte, sich mit der Macht zu schützen. Vor ihm stand Triv Thornsaber, einer seiner Mitschüler. Triv war ein Saboteuer und Sprengstoffspezialist der Neuen Republik gewesen. Er konnte Bomben wie durch Glück entschärfen und dadurch war Meister Skywalker auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. "Hey, Kyp!", brüllte Triv gegen den Wind an, "Lass uns mal einige der Fähren lahm legen. Vielleicht können wir die Waffen der Fähren sogar gegen die Imperialen einsetzen." Kyp nickte und sah zu, wie Triv zur nächsten Fähre ging und über die Einstiegsrampe an Bord ging. Wahrscheinlich erschlug er die Piloten und zerstörte mit dem Lichtschwert die Kontrollen des Schiffes. Kyp ging zu einer anderen Fähre und schlich sich die Rampe hoch. Der Laderaum war leer. Im Cockpit saßen vier Piloten in Bereitschaft und sahen der Schlacht zu. Kyp hatte Gewissensbisse, die Piloten einfach zu erschlagen. Aber sie dienten dem Imperium. Sie befolgten auch nur Befehle, aber dennoch ging es hier um Leben und Tod. Kyp zog klammheimlich seine Blasterpistole, stellte sie auf Betäubung und schaltete einen Piloten nach dem anderen aus. Das Donnern von lauten Zwillingslaserkanonen ertönte, wo Triv Thornsaber eine weitere Fähre bestiegen hatte und die Bewaffnung auf die Sturmtruppen richtete. Der Sandsturm ließ allmählich nach, und Kyp ging davon aus, dass Streen entweder zu erschöpft oder tot war. Er konnte sehen, wie eine der Fähren auf die Soldaten feuerte, ehe einige Soldaten an Bord rannten. Triv hatte verloren. Aber vor seinem Tod hatte er einige Scoutsoldaten und Sturmtruppen ausgeschaltet. Kyp schlug mit seinem Lichtschwert auf die Armaturen der Fähre und machte sie damit unbrauchbar. Als er über die Rampe wieder nach draußen gegangen war, sah er, dass sich die Dinge nicht gerade gut entwickelten. Durch die etwas gelichteten Reihen der Sturmtruppen konnte er sehen, dass bereits ein halbes Dutzend der Jedi-Ritter am Boden lagen. Kyp hoffte, dass Tionne nicht unter ihnen war. Und langsam gingen die Imperialen näher heran, während sie noch immer auf die Jedi-Ritter feuerten. Kyp beschloss, noch eine der Fähren unbrauchbar zu machen, ehe er sich wieder dem Kampf gegen die Soldaten widmen würde. Er betrat eine weitere Fähre und erschlug im Cockpit die Piloten, die schon mit gezückten Blastern auf ihn gewartet hatten. Kyp konnte die Wirksamkeit der Bordgeschütze nicht ignorieren und aktivierte die Zwillingslaserkanonen und feuerte kurz auf die Soldaten vor der Fähre. Die Explosion riss einige der Scouts in Fetzen und in Kyp's Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß. Einige Soldaten und Scouts kamen auf die Fähre zu und hastig verließ er das Schiff wieder, um nicht wie Triv in der Falle zu sitzen. Die Soldaten feuerten auf ihn und Schüsse schlugen neben ihn in die Landekufen ein und versengten die weiße Lackierung der Fähre. Kyp nutzte die ausgefahrene Einstiegsrampe als Deckung und als die Soldaten nahe genug und unter der Fähre waren, schnellte der junge Jedi-Schüler aus seinem Versteck und zerschlug zuerst die linke Landekufe und noch während sich das Schiff nach links neigte, rannte er nach rechts und zerschlug die andere Landekufe. Das Schiff krachte auf den Boden und nur mit einem Hechtsprung konnte sich Kyp in Sicherheit bringen, während die Soldaten und Scouts von der Fähre begraben wurden. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Imperialen war von den Jedi besiegt worden. Aber nun griffen die Imperialen energischer an. Die sieben Jedi, die noch am Leben waren, zogen sich in die Akademie zurück. Die Soldaten waren immer noch in der Überzahl und folgten ihnen, wobei die Scouts mit ihren Gestellen vorrückten. Die Scouts waren schließlich auch bewaffnet, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie die Jedi besiegten, war sehr hoch, wo doch die pelzigen Kreaturen die Macht verdrängten. Dies gab Kyp jedoch die Gelegenheit, die Soldaten weiter zu dezimieren. Vier der Acht Fähren waren lahm gelegt. Da die Fähren in einem Halbkreis gelandet waren, wusste Kyp genau, dass noch auf der rechten Seite drei Fähren funktionstüchtig waren und auf der linken Seite eine Fähre. Und dessen Zwillingslaserkanonen zeigten genau auf die Gruppe der Soldaten, die noch vor dem Tempel stand. Der Korporal war auch unter ihnen. Kyp dachte darüber nach, mit der Blasterpistole auf den Korporal zu feuern, was die Imperialen sicherlich sehr verwirren würde. Aber dann würden sich all die vielen Soldaten, die noch da waren, ihm widmen. Und nicht einmal Luke Skywalker konnte sein Lichtschwert an zwanzig Orten gleichzeitig haben. Kyp schlich sich in die einsame Fähre auf der linken Seite und ging die Rampe hinauf an Bord des Schiffes. Als er im Cockpit die Piloten ausschalten wollte, fand er nur drei Piloten vor, die er mit seinem Blaster betäubte. Doch dann hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Kyp drehte sich um und wusste, dass er sein Lichtschwert nicht mehr rechtzeitig aktivieren konnte. "Stirb, Jedi", sagte der verbliebene Pilot und feuerte mit seiner Blasterpistole auf Kyp. Kyp's Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Er musste an die Lektion denken, wo sie alle tief unter dem Großen Tempel in der heißen Quelle waren und die heißen Gase sie fast gekocht hätten. "Ein Jedi kann Schmerzen unterdrücken", hatte Meister Skywalker gesagt. "Stärkt euch durch die Macht!" Er musste daran denken, wie er Tionne an sich gedrückt hatte um sie zu retten. Wie schön sich ihr Körper an seinem anfühlte. Er hoffte, dass es ihr gut ging. Fast hätte ihn seine Sorge abgelenkt, aber dennoch war die Macht mit ihm. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Energien der Galaxis und für einen Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er doch wusste, wie wenig er doch war. Die Macht durchdrang alles. Sie hielt die Galaxis zusammen. Die Macht war mit ihm und würde ihm helfen. Kyp baute einen Schutz auf und als der Blasterblitz ihn traf, wurde die tödliche Energie größtenteils absorbiert und hinterließ nur großes Brandloch in seinem Hemd und eine große Brandblase auf seiner Haut. Der Pilot war sichtlich überrascht, doch ehe er noch einmal feuern konnte, hatte Kyp ihm mit der Macht die Blasterpistole aus der Hand gerissen, war mit einem Schritt bei ihm und bohrte die gelbe Klinge seines Lichtschwerts in den Bauch des Piloten und riss sie nach oben. Kyp wandte sich um und machte sich an den Kontrollen der Zwillingslaser zu schaffen. Weitere Soldaten gingen in den Tempel, aber der Korporal stand noch draußen und bei ihm war ein Soldat mit einem Breitband-Sender. Offenbar erstattete er Meldung. Kyp sah auf die vielen Leichen von Soldaten und Jedi-Schülern. Der ganze Landeplatz war ein Schlachtfeld. Zorn brandete in Kyp hoch und er hatte Mühe, ihn zu zügeln. Zorn war der Pfad zur dunklen Seite. Durch seine Sinne, die von der Macht verstärkt waren, konnte Kyp den Korporal zufrieden grinsen und dann Lachen sehen. Kyp biss die Zähne zusammen und knurrte. Er griff an die Kontrollen der Fähre und benutzte den Bordfunk, um den Funker anzurufen, der neben dem Korporal stand. "Hey, ihr", sagte Kyp und richtete die Laserkanonen auf den Korporal. Er ließ die Scheinwerfer der Fähre aufblitzen und alle Soldaten wandten sich ihm zu. "Ihr seid jetzt nur noch Banthafutter!" Mit diesen Worten drückte er auf die Feuerkontrollen und rote Laserblitze schossen aus den Kanonen der Fähre und sprengten den Korporal, seinen Funker und mehrere Soldaten in tausend Stücke. Kyp stand auf und verließ die Fähre, während einige der Soldaten und Scouts auf ihn zukamen und andere sich in den Tempel zurückzogen. Er feuerte mit seiner Blasterpistole auf die Scouts, dessen Gestellte ihnen schwer auf den Schultern lasteten. Mit seinem Lichtschwert gab er sich ganz der Form Drei hin und wehrte die Schüsse der Blaster so gut wie er konnte ab. Als die Sturmtruppler nahe genug waren, wechselte er Form Fünf und preschte nach vorne. Die Scouts waren noch etwas entfernt und so konnte er die Macht benutzen, um in einem Sturm von Schlägen und Bewegungen das Blasterfeuer umzulenken, um die Gestelle der sich nähernden Scouts zu treffen. Dann wechselte er erneut den Stil und schlug hastig auf die Sturmsoldaten ein, die nun Vibromesser zückten, um ihm im Nahkampf besser gewachsen zu sein. Kyp trennte dem ersten der Soldaten beide Unterarme ab und schubste ihn mit einem Machtstoß gegen einen anderen Soldaten, dem er dann mit einem Schwinger den Kopf von den Schultern trennte. Blut spritzte nicht, denn die Klinge eines Lichtschwerts verschweißte die Wunden sozusagen. Einer der Soldaten schaffte es, Kyp das Messer über den Unterarm zu ziehen, ehe Kyp ihm die Klinge in die Brust rammte. Ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Sturmtruppler näherten sich ihm, gefolgt von zwei Scouts. Alle anderen waren im Tempel. Kyp sah zu ihnen hin und wehrte die Blastersalven ab, doch seine Arme waren allmählich schwer wie Blei. Es kostete ihm Mühe, sich überhaupt auf den Beinen zu halten. Wenn die Scouts erstmal bei ihm waren, hätte er auch die Macht nicht mehr als letzte Energiereserve. Er würde binnen Sekunden sterben. Kyp überlegte fieberhaft, während sich die Soldaten weiter näherten und dabei über die verkohlten Reste ihrer gefallenen Kameraden sprangen. Der Platz war bedeckt mit schmutzigen, weißen Rüstungen der Sturmtruppler. Dann fiel der Blick des jungen Jedi-Schülers auf eine Sprenggranate, die am Gürtel eines der Scouts hing. Und als Kyp genauer hinsah, konnte er sehen, dass das pelzige Tier im Gestell tot war. Getroffen von einem abgewehrten Blasterschuss oder durch Freundliches Feuer. Kyp winkte freundlich und griff mit der Macht nach dem Spind der Granate und zog ihn raus. Die Granate fiel zu Boden und explodierte eine Sekunde später und zerriss die beiden Scouts in einer Explosion, die Sand und sogar tote Sturmtruppler aufwirbelte. Die Sturmtruppen hatten sich umdreht und waren zu Boden gegangen, als die Granate explodierte. Nun standen sie wieder auf, um Kyp anzugreifen. Kyp verzog grimmig das blasse Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Haare klebten dreckig und schweißnass in seinem Gesicht. Seine Wunden an Stirn, Rücken und Arm brannten wie Feuer. Auch seine Beine taten noch weh. "Wollt ihr nicht lieber in eine der Fähren steigen und verschwinden?", fragte Kyp müde und vollkommen geschafft. Doch die Soldaten zogen ihre Messer und bildeten einen Kreis um ihn. "Kapitulation wäre Verrat, dreckiger Jedi!", fauchte einer von ihnen und versuchte Kyp mit dem Messer zu treffen. Kyp wich aus und benutzte Form Zwei, um mit dem Lichtschwert zu fechten und den Soldaten zu entwaffnen, indem er ihm das Handgelenk durchschlug und dann die Klinge über den Brustkorb zog, wobei die weiße Rüstung noch glühte, als der Soldat tot zu Boden fiel. "Ich habe euch gewarnt", sagte Kyp ruhig und funkelte die Soldaten an. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, hier draußen Soldaten abzuschlachten während im Tempel seine Freunde in Gefahr waren. Er musste wieder an Tionne denken. Dann griffen die Soldaten an und Kyp Durron entfesselte ein tödliches Ballett und wirbelte blitzschnell umher und entledigte mit seinem Lichtschwert die Soldaten ihrer Arme, Beine und ihrer indoktrinierten Dickköpfigkeit. Völlig erschöpft machte er sich auf in den Tempel.

Das Erste, was Tionne getan hatte, war die Holocron-Würfel und Datendisketten der Jedi-Akademie allesamt in einen ledernen Rucksack zu stecken, den sie in einem Hohlraum versteckte. Es hatte sie enorme Mühe gekostet, die große, schwere Bodenplatte mit der Macht anzuheben, doch als die Daten sicher versteckt und geschützt waren, ging es ihr besser. Von draußen konnte sie das Blasterfeuer und die Schreie der Verwundeten hören. Als sie sich wieder zu Meister Skywalker und den anderen gesellt hatte, flüsterte sie ihrem Meister zu: "Ich habe die Holocron-Würfel und Datendisketten in Sicherheit gebracht." Meister Skywalker nickte anerkennend und benutzte die Macht, um ein Dutzend Sturmtruppler, die nicht in Reichweite der machtverdrängenden Ysalamiri standen, nach hinten zu schleudern. Sie alle wehrten das Blasterfeuer der Angreifer ab, aber schon die ersten beiden Schüler waren tödlich getroffen zu Boden gegangen. Streen, ein alter Eremit, der zuvor in einer Wolkenstadt auf Bespin gelebt hatte, benutzte die Macht um einen Sandsturm zu entfesseln. Die Schüsse der Imperialen wurden ungenauer und als die Angreifer nichts mehr sehen konnten, warfen sich Kam Solusar und Kirana Ti den Angreifern entgegen. Im Sandsturm hatte Tionne nur noch ihre Lichtschwerter leuchten gesehen, als sie aus dem Hinterhalt die Imperialen angegriffen hatten und viele der Soldaten ausschalteten. Plötzlich feuerten die Laserkanonen der gelandeten Fähren in die Menge der Sturmtruppen und brachten Tod und Verderben in ihre eigenen Reihen. "Was geschieht da?", fragte Tionne eine Mitschülerin, während sie mit ihrer blauen Lichtschwertklinge einen Blasterblitz zu seinem Ursprung zurück lenkte. "Das ist Triv", sagte das blauhäutige Twi'lek-Mädchen. "Er hat sich zu den Fähren geschlichen." Tionne hätte fast gelächelt. So schnell gaben Jedi-Ritter eben nicht auf. Dann aber wurde Streen von einem Querschläger erwischt und sackte zu Boden. Der Sandsturm ließ nach und Kirana Ti und Kam Solusar gesellten sich wieder zu ihnen. Kam Solusar hatte eine schlimme Brandwunde an der Schulter. Tionne konnte sehen, wie die Fähre, die zuvor auf die Imperialen gefeuert hatte, gestürmt wurde. Sie benutzte die Macht, um ihre Sinne zu schärfen und konnte in das Cockpit sehen, wo Triv Thornsaber sein Lichtschwert schwang, um sich gegen die Imperialen zu verteidigen, ehe ihm ein Ysalamiri den Kontakt zur Macht raubte und der Jedi-Schüler mit einem Kopfschuss getötet wurde, der das Sichtfenster des Cockpits von innen rot färbte. Langsam kamen die Imperialen näher und vier weitere Jedi-Schüler wurden getroffen und fielen in den Staub. Als sich Tionne weiter umsah, konnte sie eine Gestalt sehen, die von einer der Fähren zu einer anderen rannte. Ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung, als sie erkannte, dass es sich um Kyp handelte. Er lebte also noch und er war bei ihnen. Tionne fand neue Kraft und wehrte weitere Blasterblitze ab. Die Fähre eröffnete das Feuer, als Kyp die Kontrolle übernommen hatte und dezimierte die Angreifer weiterhin. Aber Tionne konnte nicht weiter auf ihn achten. Sie beschützte ihre verletzten Mitschüler, wobei sie sich so sehr konzentrieren musste, dass ihr der Schweiß am Hals hinab rann. Und obwohl sie dem Blasterfeuer gut standhielt, war ihr silbernes Haar schon versengt und ihr Gewand war schmutzig. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Imperialen war besiegt, doch kamen die restlichen Soldaten nun näher. Meister Skywalker ging mit seinen sechs verbliebenen Schülern nun ins Innere des Großen Tempels. "Kam Solusar geht mit Streen auf die Krankenstation", bellte Luke, sichtlich erschöpft und angespannt. Kam Solusar gehorchte. Die Brandwunde an seiner Schulter machte ihn kampfunfähig. Streen war schwer verletzt und hatte eine große, rauchende Wunde in der Brust. Gemeinsam schleppten sie sich zur Krankenstation. "Soll ich mit ihnen gehen und mich um sie kümmern", fragte Cilghal, eine Mon Calamari, die über unglaubliche Heilkräfte verfügte. Aber Meister Skywalker verneinte. "Verteilen wir uns. Ich gehe in die Große Halle. Wer will versuchen, die Imperialen in den Korridoren aufzuhalten?" Kirana Ti meldete sich. Sie war eine geborene Kriegerin. Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, eilte sie davon. "Dorsk 81, du gehst in den Hangar. Der Hangar steht offen und ich bin sicher, auch dort wirst du auf Imperiale treffen. Cilghal positioniert sich ebenfalls in den Korridoren und Tionne geht in den Kommandoraum, um sämtliche Türen zu verriegeln und so die Imperialen eine Weile aufzuhalten!" Alle nickten und machten sich auf den Weg. Tionne klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals, als sich die Angst ihrer bemächtigte. Die Hälfte der Schüler war tot. Und die Schlacht war noch nicht überstanden. Als sie den Kommandoraum betreten hatte, begab sie sich sofort an die Überwachungsmonitore um gezielt die Türen zu verriegeln, die die Sturmtruppler aufhalten würden. Doch die Imperialen waren nicht mit so simplen Mitteln aufzuhalten. Sie konnten die Türen mit Leichtigkeit kurzschließen und aufstemmen. Tionne konnte an den Monitoren den aussichtslosen Kampf der Jedi-Schüler verfolgen. Nahe beim Eingang des Großen Tempels rannten die Imperialen in Kirana Ti. Die Hexe von Dathomir trug ihr zeremonielles Kriegsgewand, einen stabilen Schuppenpanzer. Sie hob die Klinge ihres Lichtschwertes und parierte die Feuerstöße der Angreifer. Als die Soldaten es mit einer Sprenggranate versuchten, die sie über den Steinboden auf Kirana Ti zu rollen ließen, erstarrte die Granate mitten im Rollen als die Hexe einen Zauberspruch flüsterte und die Granate zu den Sturmtruppen zurück rollen ließ. In den engen Gängen gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten, auszuweichen und so verteilten sich die Soldaten, ehe die Granate explodierte und den Eingang des Tempels verschüttete. Steinplatten fielen von der Decke und begruben die Nachhut, die als letztes den Tempel betreten hatte. Einige Sturmtruppler griffen Kirana mit ihren Messern an. Sie wurden von einem Scout unterstützt, dessen Ysalamiri die Macht verdrängte und Kirana Ti war nun auf sich allein gestellt. Doch sie war tapfer und benutzte die Grundlagen von Form Eins, um drei Soldaten mit einfachen Bewegungen in Stücke zu schneiden. Dann aber wurde sie von einem Messer in den Bauch getroffen und Tionne konnte sehen, wie Kirana sich zurückziehen musste und eine der Türen mit dem Lichtschwert zuschweißte. Dann begab sie sich auf die Krankenstation und Tionne konnte sehen, wie sie auch dort die Tür zuschweißte, ehe sie eine der schweren Steinplatten vom Boden anhob und mit der Macht den Steinblock vor die Tür schob, so dass die drei Patienten sicher waren. Vorerst. Tionne konnte beobachten, wie die Sturmtruppler sich einen Weg durch die Korridore suchten und sich dann trennten. Eine Gruppe würde die anderen Stockwerke des Tempels durchsuchen, während die andere weiter im Erdgeschoss suchen würde. Diese Gruppe bewegte sich nun auf Cilghal zu. Die fischköpfige Jedi-Schülerin warf sich ohne Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Wohlergehen in den Kampf. Blasterfeuer prallte an ihrem Lichtschwert ab und zerstörten die Beleuchtung, versengten die Wände oder trafen ihren Ursprung. Zwei Soldaten schaltete sie aus, ehe ein Scout in Reichweite kam und sie den Kontakt zur Macht verlor. Mit unglaublicher Entschlossenheit hackte sie jedoch weiter auf die Angreifer ein und trennte ihnen Arme und Köpfe ab. Dann wurde sie vom Blasterfeuer erwischt und selbst mit den schrecklichsten Wunden weigerte sie sich zu sterben. Sie schlug einen Pfad durch die Leiber ihrer Gegner und hätte das Lichtschwert nicht die Wunden verschweißt, so wäre der Tempelboden rot geworden. Erst der sechste Soldat konnte sie mit einem weiteren Kopfschuss zur Strecke bringen, nachdem sie zwei Scouts und drei Soldaten getötet hatte. Völlig verstümmelt lag Cilghal nun am Boden und wurde von den Soldaten mit Füßen getreten, ehe sie weiter zogen. Tionne bemerkte, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen und für einen kurzen Moment gab sie sich der Trauer hin. Dann bemerkte sie, auf einem der Außenmonitore, wie Kyp draußen die letzten Sturmtruppen tötete. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus und blutete aus etlichen Wunden. Er machte sich humpelnd auf zum Eingang des Tempels und als er sah, dass der Eingang nicht mehr passierbar war, rannte er los. Auf der anderen Seite des Tempels war schließlich der Hangar noch offen. Dort würde Tionne auf ihn warten. Gerade als sie sich abwenden wollte, sah sie, wie aus den Gebüschen die Gestalt von Brakiss hervor kam. Er war vollkommen unversehrt und setzte sich nun auf den Boden vor einer der imperialen Fähren. Tionne aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hangar. Kurz vor dem Hangar jedoch lief sie zwei Sturmtrupplern in die Arme. Sofort hoben beide ihre Blaster, aber Tionne konzentrierte sich und die Macht war mit ihr, das Lichtschwert wie eine Verlängerung ihres Körpers. Sie sprang hoch und trat mit dem linken Fuß erst dem einen Soldaten gegen den Brustpanzer, dann dem anderen mit dem rechten Fuß gegen den Helm, wobei sie in der Luft einen Spagat machte. Sie keuchte und als beide Soldaten zwar nach hinten taumelten, aber dann wieder auf sie zielten, wirbelte Tionne herum riss die blaue Klinge ihres Lichtschwertes erst durch den Oberkörper des einen Soldaten, dann durch die Taille des anderen, wobei ihr silbernes Haar einen Schweif zu bilden schien, so schnell bewegte sie sich. Ohne sich über ihre Leistung zu wundern rannte Tionne weiter und als sie den Hangar betrat, sah sie wie der echsenartige Dorsk 81 von mehreren Soldaten und Scouts umzingelt wurde. Dorsk 81 war ein grünhäutiger Alien und der einundachtzigste Klon des ursprünglichen Dorsk. Anders als seine vielen Vorgänger war er mit der Macht gesegnet. Er sah zu Tionne, während sich die Soldaten mit ihren Messern und Blastern näherten. "Schreibe eine Ballade über mein Ende", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und ehe die Soldaten begriffen, bewegten sich die schweren Deckenplatten und ein Teil der Decke stürzte ein und zermalmte Dorsk 81 und seine Angreifer. Tionne musste ihre Augen abschirmen, als enorme Mengen an Staub aufgewirbelt wurden. Und als sie wieder hin sah, war in der Mitte des Hangars ein großer Geröllhaufen. Ein Hügelgrab für den Jedi, der gerade sein Leben im Kampf gegen die Angreifer geopfert hatte. Tionne zitterte vor Trauer und Wut über diese vielen Verluste. Sie ging auf die Knie, als ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen wollten. "Tionne!", hörte sie eine Stimme und als sie aufsah, erblickte sie Kyp, der durch das Tor des Hangars gehumpelt kam und dann auf sie zu rannte. "Kyp!", schrie Tionne, bis ihre Stimme sich fast überschlug. Sie stand auf und rannte ihm entgegen und sie fielen sich in die Arme und Tionne merkte, wie er seine Arme feste um sie legte und sie bettete ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter und schluchzte, völlig geschafft. Kyp sagte nichts sondern streichelte ihr sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken und atmete tief ein und aus. Tionne klammerte sich an sein Hemd, welches dreckig, versengt und schweißnass war. Aber das war ihr egal. "Es ist so schrecklich", stammelte Tionne und sah zu ihm hoch. Kyp wirkte wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht und seine Augen waren trübe und traurig. Er zwang sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen: "Ich habe doch gesagt, ich kann auf mich aufpassen." Tionne sah ihn an und fast hätte sie gelacht. "Du Schuft", sagte sie nur und blickte ihn mit glänzenden, großen Augen an. "Komm", sagte Kyp und nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Wo ist Meister Skywalker?" Tionne musste nicht lange überlegen. "Er wollte in die Große Halle!" Gemeinsam rannten sie los. Tionne fiel auf, als sie die Krankenstation passierten, dass die Tür noch immer verschweißt war. Also waren Kirana Ti, Streen und Kam Solusar in Sicherheit. Als die beiden die Treppen nach oben erreicht hatten, kamen ihren einige Sturmtruppler und Scouts entgegen und eröffneten sofort das Feuer. Kyp und Tionne wehrten die Blasterschüsse ab und setzten kurz nach vorne, um zwei Soldaten auszuschalten, als die machtverdrängende Wirkung der Ysalamiri einsetzte. Hastig zogen die beiden sich zurück und Tionne zerrte an Kyps Hand und er folgte ihr in eines der tieferen Stockwerke. "Wir haben keine Chance", sagte Tionne und ging mit Kyp in die unteren Stockwerke des Massassi-Tempels. "Sie wollen Meister Skywalker lebend haben. Wir können ihn später noch befreien. Aber in diesem Zustand können wir gar nichts machen!" Kyp nickte, aber es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, Meister Skywalker im Stich zu lassen. Er deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und hing es wieder an seinen Gürtel, dann zog er seine Blasterpistole, während er mit der anderen Hand noch immer Tionne's Hand hielt. Die Sturmsoldaten folgten ihnen noch immer und feuerten auf sie und die beiden versuchten, in den Katakomben des Großen Tempels ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln. Immer wieder drehte sich Kyp um und gab ein paar gezielte Feuerstöße auf die Soldaten ab und schaltete drei weitere aus. Es wurde immer dunkler und schließlich waren Kyp und Tionne nahe bei der heißen Quelle. Tionne deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert, um die Verfolger nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und vertraute ganz der Macht, versetzte sich in einen Zustand perfekter Kontrolle. Die Steinblöcke knisterten und sie konnte die Schritte der Sturmtruppler hören, die ihnen dicht auf den Fersen waren. Tionne brauchte ihre Augen nicht und führte Kyp eine Steintreppe hinab, bis sie vor einer kahlen Steinwand standen. In völliger Dunkelheit konnten sie Schwefel riechen. "Hier können wir uns verstecken", flüsterte Tionne und hantierte an einer versteckten Kontrolltafel und die Steintür glitt zur Seite. Sie enthüllte ein Labyrinth verfallener, halb eingestürzter Gänge. Der Haupttunnel fiel steil in die Tiefe. Aus den tiefen dieser Höhle drang ihnen ein Schwefeldampf entgegen. Wenn sie dem Tunnel folgen würden, würden sie zu der heißen Quelle kommen. "Komm, hier finden die uns nicht", sagte Tionne und wollte mit ihm weiter nach unten. Aber Kyp hatte ein ungutes Gefühl: "Wenn wir bis zur Quelle gehen, sitzen wir in der Falle. Aber diese Tunnel hier eignen sich gut für einen Hinterhalt!" Tionne überlegte und als sie erneut Schritte hörte und das Leuchten einer Lampe weit hinter ihnen erkennen konnte, stimmte sie zu. Beide positionierten sich in den Seitengängen und blieben reglos stehen. Sie umklammerten die Griffe ihrer Lichtschwerter und warteten geduldig ab. Denn sie hatten nur eine Chance, lebendig aus diesen Katakomben heraus zu kommen: Kyp und Tionne sprachen sich hastig ab, dass unbedingt die beiden Scouts - die sie durch die Machtblasen der Ysalamiri spüren konnten - zuerst erledigt werden mussten. Sobald sie den Kontakt zur Macht verloren und im Wirkungsbereich der pelzigen Tiere waren, würden sie angreifen und die Ysalamiri töten. Dann würde die Macht wieder mit ihnen sein und mit etwas Glück konnten sie die anderen Soldaten auch ausschalten und dann Meister Skywalker suchen.

Vollkommen regungslos standen sie im Schatten, als sich die Sturmtruppler näherten und der Anführer mit einem Leuchtstab den Weg beleuchtete. Der erste Scout passierte Tionne, aber sie griff ihn nicht an. Er war für Kyp gedacht. Und als ihr Scout in Sichtweite kam, hörte sie das charakteristische Zischen, als Kyp sein Lichtschwert aktivierte. Tionne folgte seinem Beispiel und schaltete ihr Lichtschwert an. Beide stürzten aus den Gängen und schlugen eher ungeschickt auf die Scouts ein, doch die Lichtschwerter streckten die Scouts mühelos nieder und als auch die Ysalamiri tot waren, kehrte die Macht zu ihnen zurück. Einer der Soldaten riss seinen Blaster hoch und feuerte auf Kyp, doch der Blasterblitz traf die Decke und ließ kleine Steinchen auf ihn hinab rieseln. Kyp griff mit der Macht nach dem Blaster und riss ihn dem Soldaten aus den Händen. Dann ließ er sein Lichtschwert in einer Schleifenbewegung kreisen und die glühenden Rüstungsteile fielen zu Boden. Es roch nach Ozon und verbranntem Fleisch. Tionne stieß einem anderen Sturmtruppler die blaue Klinge ihres Lichtschwerts in die Brust und stieß den letzten Soldaten im Korridor mit der Macht an, gerade als dieser auf Kyp feuern wollte. Ein weiterer Blasterstrahl ging an die Decke. Tionne wirbelte herum und streckte den Soldaten nieder. Der Leuchtstab des Soldaten fiel zu Boden und ging aus. Kyp und Tionne sahen sich an und rannten so schnell ihre Beine und die Macht sie trugen nach oben, zur Großen Halle.

In der Großen Halle stand Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker einem halben Dutzend Scouts gegenüber. Sie alle trugen Gestelle mit Ysalamiri auf dem Rücken und hatten ihre Blaster auf ihn gerichtet. Sie standen so nahe bei ihm, dass er den Kontakt zur Macht verloren hatte. "Ergeben Sie sich", schnarrte einer der Scouts und trat einen Schritt auf Luke zu. Luke hatte sein Lichtschwert aktiviert und die grüne Klinge beleuchtete sein Gesicht. Auch ohne die Macht konnte er sehr gut mit der Waffe umgehen. Aber gegen alle würde er keine Chance haben. Er wusste, dass das Imperium ihn leben haben wollte. Aber einfach so durfte er sich trotzdem nicht gefangen nehmen lassen. Nicht, nachdem sie die Jedi-Akademie verwüstet hatten und seine Schüler getötet hatten. Ohne eine Vorwarnung griff Luke an und stieß mit Absicht an einem der Scouts vorbei, drehte sich und schwang das Lichtschwert in einem hohen Bogen und tötete den Ysalamiri in seinem Gestell. Er benutzte den Scout als Deckung und trat ihm in den Hintern, ehe er einen anderen Scout angriff und antäuschte, aber dann in die Hocke ging und ihm die Beine wegtrat. Der Scout fiel samt Gestell auf den Rücken und Luke bohrte die Klinge in den Ysalamiri. Er sprang auf, als die Scouts mit ihren Blastern auf ihn feuerten und spaltete einen der Scouts in zwei Hälften, ehe die Betäubungsstrahlen ihn trafen und er auf die Knie sackte. "Den haben wir", hörte Luke einen der Scouts sagen. "Legt die Bombe und wir verschwinden von hier!" Die anderen Scouts nickten. Einer der Scouts trat Luke in den Rücken, so dass der betäubte Jedi-Meister der Länge nach zu Boden fiel. "Wie stark fühlst du dich nun, Jedi?" Luke konnte nicht antworten. Das Letzte, was er sah, bevor seine Willenskraft nachließ und er das Bewusstsein verlor war, wie am anderen Ende der großen Halle die Doppeltür aufging und Kyp und Tionne mit aktivierten Lichtschwertern in den Raum stürmten. Dann sah er, wie die Scouts das Feuer auf die beiden eröffneten. Aber nicht mit Betäubungsstrahlen. Sondern mit tödlichen Blasterstrahlen. Er sah, wie Kyp nach hinten fiel und dann auch Tionne zu Boden ging, beide in einer letzten Umarmung vereint. Dann umfing Luke Skywalker die Dunkelheit.


	5. Kapitel 5: Nach der Schlacht

**Kapitel 5: Nach der Schlacht**

Alles schien wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, als Tionne und Kyp in die Große Halle rannten und sahen, wie Luke am Bode lag und fünf Scouts ihn umzingelten. Zwei der Scouts hantierten an einem seltsamen Apparat herum, doch das war es nicht, was Tionne's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Es war die Tatsache, dass die Scouts ihre Blaster hoben und das Feuer auf sie beide eröffneten. Kyp war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Schon auf dem Weg zur großen Halle hatte er sich immer wieder kurz an eine der Wände gelehnt um neue Kraft zu sammeln. Er war ein Jedi-Schüler und trotz seines großen Potentials hatte auch er seine Grenzen. Als die Scouts auf sie beide schossen, wusste Tionne, dass Kyp ihre Hilfe brauchte. Sie konzentrierte sich und griff nach der Macht, ließ sich von ihr umfangen. Sie steigerte ihre Reflexe und die Zeit schien sich zu dehnen. Zwei Blasterstrahlen kamen auf sie zu und Kyp hob müde sein Lichtschwert, um zu parieren. Doch er war zu langsam. Tionne fuhr herum und sah ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte ein "Still!", ehe sie ihren Mitschüler mit der Macht nach hinten schleuderte. Der Blasterstrahl zischte auf Kyp zu und verfehlte ihn knapp, sauste zwischen Oberarm und Brustkorb hindurch und prallte harmlos an die Wand. Doch die Scouts sahen das nicht. Sie sahen nur, wie Kyp nach hinten umfiel und wie Tionne sich umdrehte und vergeblich versuchte, ihren Mitschüler zu warnen. Kyp nickte verstehend, deaktivierte sein Lichtschwert und fiel zu Boden und regte sich nicht mehr. Seine Knochen taten ihm weh und obwohl sie zu zweit vielleicht eine Chance gehabt hätten, konnte er einfach nicht mehr. Seine Kraftreserven waren verbraucht. Und die Scouts hatten Ysalamiri, die die Macht verdrängten und sie wehrlos machen würden. Tionne wollte sich umdrehen, um weitere Blasterstrahlen abzuwehren, als ein Blasterblitz ihre Haare versengte und sie fast in die Stirn getroffen hätte. Tionne stöhnte auf und noch in ihrer Drehung fiel sie ebenfalls zu Boden und deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert. Sie war genau auf Kyp gefallen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Bewege dich nicht!", ermahnte sie ihn leise und Kyp nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf und blickte mit starrem Blick zur Decke. Tionne bemerkte, dass seine schmutzigen Wangen ein wenig rot wurden, denn Tionne lag mit ihrem Unterleib genau auf seinem. Tionne riss sich zusammen und hoffte, dass die Scouts ihr die Show abnahmen. "10-38", rief einer der Scouts am anderen Ende des großen Thronsaals, "Sieh nach, ob die beiden Jedi auch wirklich tot sind! Ist die Bombe gelegt? Gut. Schnappt Skywalker und lasst uns von hier verschwinden. So nahe wollen wir dem Feuerwerk nicht beiwohnen!". Tionne konnte spüren, dass sich ihnen einer der Scouts näherte. Und dass er in der Macht vorhanden war. Sein Ysalamiri war tot. Tionne überlegte, was sie nun machen konnte und erinnerte sich an einer der Fähigkeiten der Jedi-Ritter. "Die Macht hat starken Einfluss auf die geistig Schwachen", hatte Meister Skywalker einmal gesagt. Sie konzentrierte sich und ließ die Macht durch sich fließen und griff nach dem Bewusstsein des Scouts, der sie nun erreicht hatte und die beiden genau beobachtete. Wenn sie Erfolg hatte, waren sie vielleicht vorerst in Sicherheit. Wenn nicht, würde sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, ihr Versagen zu bedauern. Der Scout hockte sich hin. Kyp blickte noch immer starr nach oben und Tionne's Gesicht war halb von ihren silbernen Haaren verdeckt. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf Kyp's Brust und sie konnte spüren, wie der Jedi-Schüler sich beherrschte, sich kein bisschen zu bewegen. Nicht einmal atmen. "Wir sind tot", wisperte Tionne leise und berührte den Verstand des Scouts. "Alle beide!" Der Scout erhob sich und wandte sich zu seinen Kollegen am anderen Ende der großen Halle. "Sie sind tot, alle beide", wiederholte er die Worte von Tionne, völlig davon überzeugt, dass die beiden Jedi tatsächlich tot waren. Fast hätte Tionne erleichtert aufgeseufzt. Aber noch war es nicht überstanden. "Exzellent. Verschwinden wir von hier!", sagte einer der anderen Scouts. Tionne konnte Schritte und ein schleifendes Geräusch hören und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie einige Sekunden später sehen, wie die Scouts an ihr vorbei gingen und zwei zerrten den ohnmächtigen Meister Skywalker mit sich. Hinten ihnen schloss sich die Doppeltüre der Großen Halle. Die Beleuchtung der Halle erlosch und für einige Sekunden lagen Tionne und Kyp einfach nur da und hielten den Atem an. Tionne merkte dann, wie Kyp seine Arme um sie legte und atmete dann erleichtert aus. Auch Kyp atmete tief ein. "Sie sind weg", sagte er leise und beide standen langsam wieder auf. "Das war wirklich großartig, Tionne!" Tionne wurde verlegen und war froh, dass Kyp es nicht in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. Dann aber aktivierte Kyp sein Lichtschwert, um eine Lichtquelle zu haben. Er blickte zum anderen Ende des Raums, wo auf dem Podest eine Art Tornister stand. "Was ist das?" Tionne wusste es und sofort rannte sie los. "Das ist eine Bombe", rief sie ihm zu. "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" Beide durchquerten den Raum und Kyp sah sich die Bombe an. Es war ein weißer Tornister mit einer blinkenden Anzeige. Einem Countdown. In weniger als fünf Minuten würde die Bombe explodieren. "Ich kann sie nicht entschärfen", sagte Kyp und sah Tionne ernst an. "Und es würde wahrscheinlich nichts bringen. Die Imperialen müssen glauben, dass die Bombe den Tempel zerstört. Ich bin sicher, sie haben noch Sternenkreuzer im Orbit." Von draußen hörten sie nach einiger Zeit, wie eine der Fähren startete und sich rasch entfernte. "Sie haben Luke. Brakiss ist auch bei ihnen", sagte Tionne und hatte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Kyp sah sich die Bombe an. "Tionne, hilf mir. Zusammen werden wir die Bombe mit der Macht durch das Fenster nach draußen heben. Dann haben wir vielleicht eine Chance!" Tionne nickte und beide Jedi-Schüler konzentrierten sich. Sie hoben den Tornister mit der Bombe an und ließen ihn per Telekinese langsam durch eines der großen Fenster nach draußen schweben. Kyp zitterte am ganzen Körper und Tionne wusste, dass es ihm große Mühe machte. Und auch sie selber war vollkommen erschöpft. Die Bombe schwebte durch das Fenster und gewann weiter an Höhe und Distanz. Aber dann explodierte sie schließlich und die Nacht wurde mit dem Licht von tausend Sonnen erleuchtet. Es wurde taghell im großen Thronsaal und die Druckwelle der Explosion erfasste die Wand des Tempels und ließ den Boden beben. Kyp und Tionne fielen nach hinten um und dann brach die Wand des großen Tempels ein. Die Decke kam herunter und Tionne half Kyp hastig wieder auf die Beine und beide rannten aus dem Raum, als große Gesteinsbrocken auf sie hinab regneten und hinter ihnen die große Halle gänzlich zum Einsturz brachten. Staub rieselte von der Decke und die Lichter in den Korridoren flackerten, als sich die beiden Jedi-Schüler hastig entfernten, bis das Beben nachließ und es wieder totenstill war. Der Tempel war von der Explosion erwischt worden und ein Teil der oberen Stockwerke war eingestürzt. Kyp wurde schlecht. Hätten sie sich etwas mehr angestrengt, hätten sie den Tempel vielleicht vor Schaden bewahren können. Zorn begann in Kyp zu brodeln. Wut auf Brakiss, den Verräter und auf die Imperialen. Tionne spürte das und sah ihn einfach nur an, ehe sie die Arme um ihn legte und sich an ihn presste. Sofort beruhigte sich Kyp und sah Tionne tief in die Augen. "Also sind wir beide nun die letzten der Jedi-Ritter", sagte er leise und seufzte voller Trauer. Tionne schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Auf der Krankenstation liegen Streen, Kirana Ti und Kam Solusar. Gehen wir nach ihnen sehen!" Kyp nickte und beide gingen zur Krankenstation im Erdgeschoss. Die Tür war noch immer verschweißt, aber Tionne aktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und öffnete die Tür. Den riesigen Steinblock, mit dem Kirana Ti die Tür von innen versperrt hatte, konnten sie mit vereinten Kräften zur Seite schieben. Ein 2-1B Droide kam auf sie zu. Der Droide war zuständig für Medizin und Chirurgie. "Ich habe die Patienten in einen stabilen Zustand gebracht und ihnen Schmerzmittel verabreicht", sagte der Droide und deutete auf die drei verwundeten Jedi-Schüler, die in ihren Krankenbetten lagen und schliefen. "Sie schlafen jetzt. Meine Mittel hier begrenzt und es wäre besser, wenn man sie auf eine besser ausgestattete Krankenstation verlegen würde." Kyp und Tionne nickten und sahen kurz nach ihren Mitschülern, ehe sie die Krankenstation verließen. Beide gingen in den Kommandoraum und sahen sich über die noch funktionierenden Monitore die Schäden am Tempel an. Auf dem Landeplatz war ein wahres Schlachtfeld zu sehen. Etliche Krater und Dutzende von Leichen. Aber drei funktionsfähige Raumfähren standen noch da. Doch der Eingang war verschüttet und durch die Explosion auf der anderen Seite des großen Tempels war der Hangar ebenfalls mit großen Felsbrocken blockiert. "Wir sitzen hier fest", sagte Tionne und fühlte sich kraftloser denn je. Kyp sah auf das Kommunikationsterminal. Es war von Brakiss zerstört worden. Kyp sah Tionne an und wischte ihr eine Strähne ihres silbernen Haares aus dem Gesicht. "Die Unterstützung der Neuen Republik ist sicherlich bald hier", sagte er und bemühte sich, optimistisch zu klingen um Tionne aufzumuntern. "Wir müssen einfach nur abwarten. Wenn die Republik hier ist, werden unsere Freunde auf die Krankenstation gebracht und wieder ganz gesund. Und wir lassen uns etwas einfallen, um Meister Skywalker zu befreien." Tionne lächelte ein wenig und nickte. Sie umarmte Kyp und er drückte sie feste an sich. An diesem trostlosen, verwüsteten Ort war sie für ihn das Auge im Sturm. Eine Quelle der Ruhe. "Ich glaube, wir sollten uns dringend ausruhen und ein wenig schlafen. Wir haben das ziemlich nötig, glaube ich", sagte Kyp und wurde sich seiner vielen Wunden bewusst. Er würde sich aber erst nach einer ordentlichen Portion Schlaf darum kümmern. Tionne nickte und beide gingen zu ihren Zimmern. Kyp kam sich ein wenig dämlich vor, sich nun von Tionne zu verabschieden. Schließlich war es nicht wie nach einem normalen Tag. Sie hatten heute so viele Kameraden verloren, so viele Menschen getötet. Die Jedi-Akademie wäre um ein Haar völlig zerstört worden und ihr Meister befand sich in der Gewalt der Imperialen. Aber es wäre auch untypisch für ihn gewesen, etwas zu sagen wie: "Ich schlafe bei dir und passe auf dich auf" oder "Willst du nicht bei mir schlafen?" Kyp betrat sein Zimmer zog sich das dreckige, verschwitzte Hemd aus. Er begutachtete gerade seine Verletzungen am Rücken, an der Stirn und am Unterarm, als die Tür seines Zimmer aufging und Tionne in ihrem Nachthemd sein Zimmer betrat und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Kyp wurde rot und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Herz klopfte plötzlich wie wild. Er musste an sein Gespräch mit dem Holocron von Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas denken. "Ich liebe dich", sagte Kyp Tionne ins Gesicht und sah sie müde, aber mit ernstem Blick an. Er hatte am heutigen Tage so viel erlebt, dass ihm eine Abfuhr vielleicht weniger ausmachte, wo er doch am Liebsten ins Bett fallen würde. Tionne lächelte ihn strahlend an, und auch sie wirkte völlig ausgelaugt. "Ich weiß", sagte sie nur und musste ebenfalls an ihr Gespräch mit dem Holocron denken. Ja, sie liebte Kyp ebenfalls. Er gab ihr Mut und Kraft und Selbstvertrauen und hätten sie sich heute nicht gehabt, wären sie nicht mehr am Leben. Sie lief in Kyp's Arme und sagte ihm, dass sie ihn auch liebte und dann sah sie zu ihm hoch und drückte ihm ihre Lippen auf die seinen und sie küssten sich lange und liebevoll. Dann legten sie sich ins Bett und während Kyp schnell einschlief, kuschelte sich Tionne eng an ihn und dachte noch lange an die vielen Dinge, die nun noch vor ihnen lagen.

Die tiefsten Tiefen des Weltraums. Da waren Länge und Breite und Höhe, und dann krümmten sich diese Dimensionen hinein in eine verzerrende Dunkelheit, messbar nur an den glitzernden Sternen, die durch die Leere taumelten, bis in die Unendlich hinein schrumpfend. Bis in die tiefste Tiefe. Der Hyperraum bildete eine Ausnahme. Hier gab es nur eine Richtung, nämlich die, in die sich ein Raumschiff bewegte. Der Hyperraum erlaubte einem Sternenschiff, schneller als das Licht zu reisen. Damit konnte ein Raumschiff in wenigen Tagen oder gar nur Stunden große Distanzen zwischen den bewohnten Systemen der Galaxis zurücklegen. Der Hyperraum war ein leuchtender Wirbel, ein Kaleidoskop aus Licht. Unerreichbar und unaufhaltsam glitt der imperiale Sternzerstörer _Feuersturm_ durch den Hyperraum. Sobald die Raumfähre von Yavin 4 aus in den Hangar des riesigen Sternenkreuzers zurückgekehrt war, hatte Admiral Arlok sofort den Sprung in die Lichtgeschwindigkeit befohlen. Die sofortige Rückkehr zur Imperialen Hauptwelt, Bastion. Luke Skywalker war sofort in eine Gefängniszelle gebracht worden, wo man ihn ankettete. Man brachte außerdem Gestelle mit den machtverdrängenden Ysalamiri in die Gefängniszelle, damit sich der Jedi-Meister auch nicht mehr mithilfe der Macht befreien konnte. Arlok war äußerst zufrieden mit dem Erfolg seiner Mission. Freudig begrüßte er Brakiss, seinen Adoptivsohn und hieß ihn wieder in den Reihen des Imperiums willkommen. _Wunderbar_, dachte Vizeadmiral Pellaeon und hielt sich bei einem der fünf überlebenden Scouts auf, die noch immer drei Ysalamiri bei sich hatten. _Jetzt habe ich es schon mit zwei von der Sorte zu tun_. Pellaeon war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Man hatte Luke Skywalker gefangen genommen und mit der Zerstörung auf die Jedi-Akademie den Gegenangriff der Neuen Republik herauf beschworen. Der einzige Vorteil war, dass die genaue Position des Planeten Bastion noch unbekannt war für die Rebellen. Aber trotzdem würde ein Angriff der Neuen Republik den Imperialen Systemen schwer zusetzen. Pellaeon konnte nicht begreifen, dass Arlok so töricht war. "Was beabsichtigen Sie nun mit Luke Skywalker zu tun, Sir", fragte Pellaeon vorsichtig. Admiral Arlok beachtete ihn erst gar nicht. Er ließ sich von einem der Scouts den Verlauf des Angriffs schildern. Zwar waren die Verluste größer als geplant und man hatte die Leichen und Fähren nicht mehr geborgen, aber Skywalker gehörte nun ihm und die Jedi-Akademie war vernichtet. Er beförderte die Scouts augenblicklich und schickte sie weg. Sofort fühlte sich Pellaeon unwohl, doch gab er sich Mühe, das zu verbergen. Arlok stand mit Brakiss an seiner Seite auf der Brücke der _Feuersturm_ und blickte in die leuchtenden Tiefen des Hyperraums. "Er ist unsere Geisel. Ich bin sicher, dass seine Schwester und Freunde ihn lebendig wiederhaben möchten. Sie werden uns daher nicht angreifen!" Pellaeons Schnauzbart zuckte kurz. Admiral Arlok war verrückt. "Und sie wollen Skywalker wieder irgendwann freilassen?" Admiral Arlok nickte. "Aber natürlich", sagte er und grinste vielsagend, wobei sich seine Narbe hässlich verzog. "Ich werde die Befreiung wichtiger Schlüsselpersonen des Imperiums verlangen. Viele loyale Anhänger des Imperiums und Kollegen von mir schmoren in den Gefängnissen der Rebellen. Wenn diese wieder frei sind und sich uns angeschlossen haben, können sie Luke Skywalker wiederhaben. Aber bis dahin kann ich mit ihm machen, was ich möchte." Arlok lachte und auch Brakiss lächelte hämisch. "Kommen Sie mit, Gilad? Ich habe Luke Skywalker noch nicht begrüßt." Arlok grinste boshaft und die Bedeutung seiner Worte entging Pellaeon nicht. Er musste versuchen, auf Skywalker aufzupassen. "Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen", antwortete Pellaeon und folgte dem Admiral und seinem Adoptivsohn und Schüler zum Gefängnistrakt.

Was konnte er nun machen? Arlok war nicht zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er war wahnsinnig und alles was für ihn zählt war Macht und seine Rache an Skywalker. "Die Vorbereitungen, die ich für Skywalkers Aufenthalt getroffen habe, werden dir gefallen Brakiss", sagte Arlok als sie die Gefängniszelle betraten. Und was sich dann Pellaeon offenbarte, widerte ihn an und bestätigte nur seine Meinung über den ehemaligen Inquisitor. Luke Skywalker, der Jedi-Meister, saß festgeschnallt in einem albtraumhaften Sessel, der in Metallstangen, Kabel und Rohrwerk eingesponnen war. Der Sessel selbst war umringt von Gestellen mit Ysalamiri. Die Geräte wirkten brutal und Unheil verkündend. Sie dienten hauptsächlich dazu, die Angst der Gefangenen zu steigern und hatten sich bisher als sehr effektiv erwiesen. Admiral Arlok und Brakiss bauten sich vor dem Gefangenen auf, während Pellaeon etwas Abstand hielt. Luke Skywalker war schmutzig und sah völlig erschöpft aus. Aber als er seinen Kopf hob und die Anwesenden ansah, leuchten seine blauen Augen vor innerer Stärke. Kurz blieb sein Blick an Pellaeon hängen und dieser neigte den Kopf. Dann sprach er direkt Brakiss an. "Du hast dich also für den falschen Weg entschieden, Brakiss. Ich habe deine wahre Herkunft gespürt und hatte gehofft, dich auf den richtigen Weg zu führen." Brakiss lachte verächtlich und spuckte Skywalker ins Gesicht. "Du hast keine Ahnung, Skywalker. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit zum Narren gehalten. Nun bist du in unserer Hand!" Luke Skywalker sah seinen verräterischen Schüler fast schon mitleidig an. Dann hob Arlok eine Hand und ergriff das Wort: "Genug. Erinnert Ihr Euch an mich, Jedi-Meister?" Er sah Luke an und sein linkes, künstliches Auge leuchtete glühend rot. Luke sah ihn lange an, ehe er antwortete: "Es ist einige Jahre her. Sie haben mich damals gejagt, aber ich bin entkommen. Wenn auch knapp. Darth Vader wollte mich haben, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass ich es war, der den Todesstern zerstört hat." Überraschend und mit einer unglaublichen Wucht schlug Arlok in Luke Skywalkers Gesicht. "Ja", brüllte er. "Ich habe mein Auge verloren, weil ich versagt habe! Darth Vader persönlich hat mich bestraft. Und nun habe ich seinen Sohn in meiner Gewalt. Und kann mich für die Taten seines Vaters revanchieren!" Luke schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. "Mir wird die Flucht gelingen oder man wird mich befreien", sagte der Jedi-Meister ruhig. "So oder so werden sie bestraft!" Pellaeon wandte sich an Arlok: "Admiral Arlok, wir sollten ihn gut behandeln. Wenn Sie noch Ihre Forderungen erfüllt sehen wollen." Arlok drehte sich zu Pellaeon um und keifte ihn wütend an: "Strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld, Gilad! Alles wird nach Plan verlaufen!" Er wandte sich an Brakiss und aktivierte eine Holokamera, die direkt auf Luke Skywalker gerichtet war. "Nun, Skywalker", begann er und ging zu einem Kontrollpunkt und drückte auf einige Knöpfe, "Werden Sie die Eigenschaften dieses Folterstuhls am eigenen Leib miterleben und später wird die Aufnahme zusammen mit meinen Forderungen an ihre Freunde bei der Neuen Republik gesendet." Die Metallstangen vor dem Folterstuhl fingen an zu summen. Die Muskeln in Skywalkers linkem Oberschenkel begannen sich zu verkrampfen und unkontrolliert zu zucken. Schnell wurden die Krämpfe schlimmer. Skywalkers Gesicht trug einen verdutzten, verwirrten Ausdruck, als könnte er nicht fassen, dass sich sein eigener Körper plötzlich so seltsam benahm. Dann aber blickte er selbstsicher hoch und sein Blick traf den von Pellaeon. Zu gerne hätte dieser den Jedi-Meister befreit, aber er hätte keine Chance gegen Arlok und seinen Schüler Brakiss. Er würde als Verräter bezeichnet werden, obwohl ihm nichts wichtiger war als das Wohlergehen des Imperiums. Der äußere Druck presste die Muskeln unter Skywalkers Haut zusammen. Arlok und Brakiss lächelten sadistisch und schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Der Admiral justierte eine der Kontrollen und Skywalker keuchte, als sich nun auch die Muskeln an der linken Brustkorbseite zu verkrampfen begannen und seinen Körper durchschüttelten. Nur der Sessel hielt ihn fest. Der Jedi-Meister unterdrückte einen Schrei und presste die Lippen zusammen. Die Krämpfe waren eher unerträglich als schmerzhaft. "Die effektivste Foltertechnik", erklärte der ehemalige imperiale Inquisitor den beiden Untergebenen, "Besteht darin, ein unkontrolliertes Zucken der Gesichtsmuskulatur auszulösen, so dass die Augen immer und immer wieder blinzeln müssen, stundenlang." Er sah Skywalker an grinste breit. "Wie gefällt Euch das, Jedi-Meister?" Doch Skywalker antwortete nicht. Arlok hantierte erneut an den Kontrollen des Folterstuhls herum und nun fingen alle Stangen, die den Folterstuhl umgaben, an zu summen.

Skywalkers Hände begannen, zu zucken und seine Finger trommelten auf das glatte Metall. Seine Arme und Beine bebten und Skywalker zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sein gesamter Körper war nur noch eine sich windende, von Krämpfen geschüttelte Masse aus zuckenden Muskeln. Als würde in seinem Körper ein Sturm toben. Wie gerne hätte Pellaeon dem Jedi-Meister geholfen. Doch in der Anwesenheit von Arlok und Brakiss war das nicht möglich. "Bitte alle in die Kamera blicken", sagte Arlok und blickte in die Holokamera. "Ich bin sicher, die Neue Republik wird uns unsere Forderungen sofort erfüllen." Sie alle blickten in die Kamera, die lautlos alles aufzeichnete. Pellaeon glaubte eher, dass diese Aufnahme einen Angriff der Neuen Republik provozieren könnte. Plötzlich hatte Pellaeon eine Idee. Er stand zwar vollkommen steif da, aber weil Arlok und Brakiss völlig locker da standen, riskierte Pellaeon den Versuch einer lautlosen Botschaft und hoffte, dass irgendjemand bei der Neuen Republik auf ihn achten würde. Er steckte eine seiner Hände in die Hosentasche und formte mit der anderen Hand das unscheinbare, corellianische Symbol für "Frieden". Dann brach Admiral Arlok die Folter ab. Das laute Summen des Folterstuhls brach abrupt ab und Luke Skywalker sank in sich zusammen. Er war völlig erschöpft und sichtlich glücklich darüber, dass die Folter vorbei war. Arlok sah Skywalker an und riss seinen Kopf an den dunkelblonden Haaren nach oben. "Ich hoffe, Eure Freunde erfüllen meine Forderungen. Sonst ist nicht mehr viel von Euch übrig, was ich der Neuen Republik zurück schicken kann!" Er sah Brakiss und Pellaeon an. "Gehen wir und bereiten wir die Forderungen vor. Die Aufnahme muss bearbeitet werden. Sobald wir bei Bastion den Hyperraum verlassen, schicken wir die Nachricht über Umwege an die Neue Republik!" Er wandte sich an eine der Wachen, die draußen stand und befahl, Skywalker aus dem Stuhl zu befreien aber ständig zu beobachten in seiner Zelle. Dann gingen Arlok, Brakiss und ein sehr besorgter Gilad Pellaeon zurück auf die Brücke der _Feuersturm_.

Am frühen Morgen, noch vor Sonnenaufgang, verließ ein riesiger Mon-Calamari-Sternenkreuzer den Hyperraum über Yavin 4. Und die Sensoren meldeten sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Sensoren zeigten die Anwesenheit von sieben imperialen Raumfähren an, die vor der Jedi-Akademie auf dem Landeplatz standen. Beim genaueren Betrachten sah die Besatzung des Sternenschiffes, dass der große Tempel teilweise eingestürzt war. Und auf dem Landeplatz lagen etliche Leichen. Der Sternenkreuzer der Neuen Republik war zu spät gekommen. Das Imperium hatte bereits zugeschlagen. Doch die Sensoren zeigten auch Lebenszeichen an. Sofort wurde ein Mittlerer Transporter nach unten geschickt, um die Überlebenden zu bergen. Und am Vormittag wurden Kyp und Tionne von lauten Rufen aus ihrem Tiefschlaf geweckt. Als die beiden sich anzogen hatten und auf den Korridor traten, lief ihnen Han Solo gefolgt von Chewbacca und einigen Soldaten der Neuen Republik über den Weg. "Kyp", rief Han Solo und der ehemalige Schmuggler umarmte Kyp erleichtert, ehe er ihn und Tionne besorgt musterte. "Was bei tausend Blasterblitzen ist denn hier passiert? Wo ist Luke?" Und Kyp versuchte, die vielen Ereignisse so gut zusammen zu fassen wie nur möglich: "Tionne hatte gestern eine Vision vom Angriff und deshalb hat Meister Skywalker nach Unterstützung gebeten. Ein Schüler namens Brakiss hat uns verraten und mitten in der Nacht griffen die Imperialen an. Sie haben Meister Skywalker entführt." Han konnte die vielen Fragen nicht so schnell aussprechen, wie sie in seinem Kopf auftauchten. "Wo sind die anderen Verletzten? Erzählt mir alles im Detail!" Und das taten sie auch. Zuerst führten sie die Soldaten zur Krankenstation und mit Krankenliegen würden die drei nach draußen und in den Transporter getragen. Sogar einige schwer verletzte Sturmtruppler des Imperiums wurden geborgen und mitgenommen. Kyp erzählte Han von dem Suchdroiden und Tionne warf plötzlich ein wichtiges Detail ein: "Kurz vor dem Angriff ist draußen etwas abgestürzt. Ein kleines Flugobjekt. Es hat stummen Alarm ausgelöst. Luke war draußen und wollte sich das einmal ansehen." Han nickte und sah Chewbacca an: "Chewie, mach dich nützlich und such in der Umgebung nach diesem abgestürzten Etwas. Vielleicht gibt uns das einen Hinweis. Wenn die Imperialen Luke haben, ist er mit Sicherheit bereits irgendwo in den imperialen Systemen." Chewbacca grölte eine Antwort und machte sich auf in den Wald, wobei er einige Soldaten mitnahm, die ihm helfen sollten. "Was machen du und Chewie eigentlich hier?", fragte Kyp in einem ruhigen Moment und sah seinen Freund Han Solo an. Dieser schmunzelte kurz. "Ich wollte dich mal wieder besuchen und auch Luke habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen, seit er die Akademie leitet. Aber das dieser Besuch auf diese Weise enden würde, hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen. Du siehst ganz schön mitgenommen aus, Junge." Kyp nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie den malträtierten Tempel. "So viele sind gestorben. Ich habe versucht, sie aufzuhalten. Aber es waren zu viele!" Han klopfte Kyp auf die Schulter. "Wir werden Luke finden und die Akademie wieder aufbauen. Vertrau mir!" Han Solo ließ sein typisches schiefes Grinsen aufblitzen und Kyp lächelte schwach. Dann machten sie sich gemeinsam daran, den Großen Tempel gänzlich zu evakuieren. Tionne holte den Rucksack, wo sie die Datendisketten und Holocron-Würfel hineingepackt hatte, aus seinem Versteck unter einer der steinernen Bodenplatten. Sie packten ihre Kleidung ein, denn sie waren sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie jemals wieder hierher zurückkehren würden. Han versuchte, ihnen Mut einzureden und redete von einem Wiederaufbauen der Akademie. Aber erstmal mussten sie Luke finden. Wenn sie Meister Skywalker tatsächlich befreien konnten, würde Kyp mit ihm über eine neue Lage der Jedi-Akademie sprechen. Yavin 4 war zu weit von der Neuen Republik entfernt. Er hoffte, dass die verwundeten Imperialen ihnen Hinweise geben konnten. Dann entdeckte Chewbacca endlich die abgestürzte Kurierkapsel. "Da ist das imperiale Wappen drauf", sagte Han und musterte den verbeulten Kurierdroiden. "Wenn Meister Skywalker die Begegnung mit diesem Ding überlebt hat, ist es sicher nicht gefährlich", sagte Tionne aber war sich selber nicht gerade sicher. "Ich habe eine Warnung für Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker", ertönte die blecherne Stimme des Droiden plötzlich. Alle sahen sich an. "Wir sind äh... seine Vertrauten", versuchte es Han. "Wie lautet diese Warnung?" Der Kurierdroide wiederholte sich: "Ich habe eine Warnung für Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker." Han schnitt eine Grimasse. Er sah Chewbacca an: "Chewie, dass Ding scheint beschädigt zu sein. Hol einen Schraubenschlüssel und..." Der Wookiee bellte und packte dann den Kurierdroiden und schüttelte ihn kräftig, wobei er den Droiden anbrüllte und mit seiner haarigen Pranke schlug. Der Droide gab verschiedene Wortfetzen von sich, aber der Wookiee hörte nicht auf. Er musterte den Kurierdroiden und entdeckte eine Klappe, die er sofort mit seiner ganzen Kraft aus der Verkleidung des Droiden riss. "Chewie, hör auf", ermahnte Han ihn. "Du machst den Droiden nur kaputt, altes Pelzknäul!" Doch Chewbacca ließ sich nicht beirren. Er hatte den Holoprojektor enthüllt und holte nun aus einer Tasche ein paar Werkzeuge und fing an, an dem Droiden herum zu basteln. Zum Schluss schlug er den Droiden mit seiner gewaltigen Faust auf die Außenhülle. "Antwort korrekt", sagte der Droide und seine Stimme klang gequält und langsam. Dann aktivierte sich der Holoprojektor und projizierte vor ihnen ein kleines, blaues Hologramm. Han und Chewbacca grübelten sofort nach, ob und woher sie diesen Mann kannten, aber die Stimme beantwortete die Frage von selbst: "Ich grüße Sie, Jedi-Meister. Ich bin Vizeadmiral Pellaeon und ich schicke ihnen diesen Kurierdroiden, in der Hoffnung, dass er den Luftraum über der Jedi-Akademie durchfliegt und Euch auf diese Kapsel aufmerksam macht. Ich befinde mich an Bord der _Feuersturm_, einem Sternzerstörer, der sich in Kürze auf den Weg nach Yavin 4 machen wird. Wahrscheinlich wird er kurz nach diesem Kurierdroiden eintreffen. Ich befinde mich an Bord, doch habe ich keine kriegerischen Absichten. Vielmehr hat ein Inquisitor namens Arlok das Kommando übernommen. Er hat einen Spion auf Yavin 4. Sie planen einen Angriff, um Euch gefangen zu nehmen und die Jedi-Akademie zu vernichten. Sie haben Ysalamiri dabei. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, doch habe ich nicht die Möglichkeit, Admiral Arlok aufzuhalten. Ich habe Euch diese Nachricht geschickt, als Zeichen, dass ich den Waffenstillstand nicht brechen möchte. Ich bitte Euch, diesen Kurierdroiden zu verbergen und alles zu unternehmen, um zu überleben. Arlok ist sehr gefährlich. Retten Sie, was Sie können. Sollten Sie dennoch gefangen werden, werde ich versuchen, Ihr Los zu erleichtern. Niemand darf von dieser Nachricht erfahren. Sollten die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik eintreffen und die _Feuersturm_ besiegen, so bitte ich Euch, keine kriegerischen Handlungen gegen die Imperialen Systeme vorzunehmen. Ich möchte Frieden haben. Leider machen mir Menschen wie Arlok dies unmöglich. Und leider kann ich ihn momentan nicht aufhalten. Nutzen sie die Zeit, Jedi-Meister!" Das Hologramm verschwand, als die Botschaft zu Ende war. Han Solo fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder: "Es ist fast zum Lachen. Ein Imperialer der gegen das Imperium ist." Tionne schüttelte den Kopf: "Es geht ihm um Frieden. Er wollte uns warnen, weil er nicht will, dass die Imperialen Systeme angegriffen werden." Han wurde wütend und sah die anderen an. "Ich werde jeden Planeten des Imperiums auseinander nehmen, wenn die Luke etwas antun. Gibt es hier noch etwas zu tun?" Die Soldaten schüttelten den Kopf. Die Akademie war geräumt, die Verletzten waren bereit zum Transport. Die Leichen der Jedi-Ritter hatte man bestattet, aber es lagen immer noch die vielen Körper der toten Sturmtruppler auf dem Landeplatz. Der Geruch des Todes ging in der Luft. "Verschwinden wir von hier", sagte Han und stiefelte die Rampe des Mittleren Transporters hinauf. Kyp räusperte sich. "Ich würde gerne eines der imperialen Shuttles mitnehmen. Es könnte uns nützlich sein!" Han nickte knapp. "Gute Idee, Kleiner. Dann flieg du mal." Kyp nickte und gemeinsam mit Tionne betrat er eine der noch funktionierenden Fähren. "Warum stehen hier noch drei unbeschädigte Raumfähren", fragte Tionne, während sich Kyp in den Pilotensitz schnallte. Kyp zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht wurden die Piloten nervös vom Zuschauen und haben bei der Schlacht mitgemischt. Es ist egal. Aber die Fähre kann uns wirklich weiter helfen, wenn wir Glück haben." Mit einem Dröhnen startete der mittlere Transporter und erhob sich gen Himmel. Tionne setzte sich neben Kyp in den Copilotensitz und schnallte sich an, als der junge Jedi-Schüler die Fähre startete und dem Transporter folgte. Rasch wurde die Jedi-Akademie unter ihnen kleiner. Würden sie jemals hierher zurückkehren und die Akademie neu aufbauen? Würden sie Meister Skywalker wirklich retten können? Kyp hatte von Han Solo das Steuern von Raumjägern und Raumtransportern gelernt und dies half ihm, das imperiale Shuttle wenige Minuten später ohne Probleme in den Hangar des Mon-Calamari-Sternenkreuzers zu steuern und neben dem Mittleren Transporter zu landen. Die verletzten Jedi-Ritter wurden auf die Krankenstation gebracht und sogar um die verwundeten imperialen Soldaten kümmerte man sich. In der Hoffnung, man könnte ihnen Hinweise entlocken. Kyp und Tionne fanden endlich Zeit, sich etwas auszuruhen, während sich das riesige Sternenschiff wieder auf den Weg nach Coruscant machte, um auf der Hauptwelt der Neuen Republik über die Entführung von Luke Skywalker zu sprechen und eine Vorgehensweise festzulegen. Kyp und Tionne ließen sich auf der Krankenstation untersuchen und Kyp's Verletzungen wurden behandelt und mit Kunstfleisch bedeckt, einer Masse, die die natürliche Heilung von Wunden beschleunigte, ohne Narben zurück zu lassen. Nach all der Anstrengung zogen sich die beiden in ein Quartier zurück um etwas Ruhe zu finden. Und endlich konnte Kyp Durron unter der Dusche den Schmutz der Schlacht von seinem Körper waschen. Das warme Wasser tat gut auf seiner Haut, auch wenn das Kunstfleisch auf seinen Wunden ein wenig brannte. Er genoss jede Sekunde und merkte, wie die Energie in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Etwas später, nach einigen Stunden Schlaf, traten Kyp und Tionne auf die Brücke des Sternenkreuzers. Neunzehn Stunden dauerte die Reise durch den Hyperraum und erst in sechs Stunden würden sie Coruscant erreichen. "Irgendetwas Neues", fragte Kyp und trat zu Han Solo, der nervös auf und ab lief. Han blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht viel. Die Sturmtruppler sind noch immer im kritischen Zustand und noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Der Kurierdroide wurde auseinander genommen, aber kein Hinweis auf die Herkunft wurde entdeckt, abgesehen davon, dass das Ding aus dem Imperialen Raum kam. Wir werden warten müssen, bis wir auf Coruscant sind. Aber ich ahne, dass das noch dauern wird, ehe wir etwas gegen diesen Admiral Arlok unternehmen können." Kyp nickte verstehend. "Wenn du uns brauchst, Tionne und ich sind etwas essen und danach trainieren wir ein wenig." Han nickte nur knapp und antwortete nicht.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück in der Mensa des Sternenkreuzers gingen die beiden jungen Jedi-Ritter in einen der Übungsräume, die für die Soldaten der Neuen Republik gedacht waren. Der Raum hatte eine hohe Decke und viele Trainingsgeräte am Rand stehen. Auf den langen Reisen durch den Hyperraum mussten sich Soldaten fit halten können. "Wir können ein wenig Training sicher gut vertragen", sagte Tionne und kramte in ihrem Rucksack mit dem gesammelten Wissen der Jedi-Akademie herum. Kyp nickte. Ihm taten noch immer ein wenig die Knochen weh, aber er wollte sich auch nicht ausruhen, denn sie konnten ja nie wissen, wann es wieder zu Konflikten mit dem Imperium kommen würde. Zuerst holte Tionne das Holocron des Schwertmeisters Cin Drallig hervor und aktivierte es. Das bläuliche Hologramm des alten Jedi-Meisters erschien vor ihnen in der Luft und Tionne stellte den Holocron-Würfel auf den Boden des Trainingsraums. "Guten Tag", sagte das interaktive Hologramm freundlich. "Bereit zu einer neuen Lektion?" Kyp kratzte sich am Kopf. "Entschuldigung, verehrter Schwertmeister", begann er etwas unsicher. "Aber diesmal läuft der Unterricht etwas anders ab." Das Holocron erkannte, dass dies nicht die Stimme von Meister Skywalker war: "Was ist passiert? Wo ist Meister Skywalker?" Tionne ergriff nun das Wort: "Meister Skywalker wurde entführt. Unsere Akademie wurde angegriffen und momentan sind wir nur zwei Schüler. Wir bitten um eine Lektion, denn unsere Fähigkeiten werden sicher bald wieder auf eine harte Probe gestellt." Das Hologramm des Schwertmeisters nickte. "Ich werde euch so gut unterrichten, wie ich es vermag. Im Angesicht dieser Umstände ist es an der Zeit, die Grundlagen der nächsten Lichtschwertstile zu lehren. Stellt euch gegenüber!" Kyp und Tionne gehorchten und das Holocron sprach weiter: "Ich erkläre euch nun zwei schwierige aber nützliche Formen des Schwertkampfes. Beginnen wir mit Form Sieben. Form Sieben, auch Vaapad-Stil genannt, war zu meiner Zeit der schwerste und tödlichste Kampfstil. Während der Klonkriege hat man ihn entwickelt und es gab nur sehr wenige, die diesen Stil wirklich gemeistert haben. Im Gebrauch wirkt Form Sieben eher zufällig, mit Schlägen und Abwehrbewegungen, die manchmal wie typische Grundlage wirkt. Wie ungeschultes Gedresche mit dem Lichtschwert, ohne erkennbares Muster. Form Sieben ist eine Philosophie und ein Kampfstil in einem. Man muss schwierige Konzepte lernen und unerwartete Manöver versuchen. Man benutzt die Macht, um seine Bewegungen zu leiten, um direkt und instinktiv zu schlagen und zu parieren. Man benutzt keine geübten, gelernten Bewegungen. Denn die könnte ein Gegner vorausahnen und sich dem anpassen. Dieser Kampfstil wirkt ungenau und verzweifelt, doch liegt hinter dem Zufallscharakter der Bewegungen tödliche Präzision. Denn die Macht leitet eure Bewegungen. Konzentriert euch und versucht es einmal!" Kyp nickte und konzentrierte sich und ließ die Macht durch sich fließen. Beide aktivierten ihre Lichtschwerter "Ich lasse dir den Vortritt, mein Herzblatt." Tionne grinste und griff dann an. Sie stürmte auf Kyp zu und vertraute ganz der Macht. Sie hielt den Griff des Lichtschwerts locker in der rechten Hand und schlug einmal von rechts nach ihm, wirbelte herum und versuchte es noch einmal von links, wobei sie die Klinge von unten nach oben sausen ließ. Kyp parierte den ersten Schlag und sprang bei ihrem zweiten Schlag nach hinten weg. Er hob die Klinge seines Lichtschwerts und wehrte eine weitere Kombination aus scheinbar zufälligen Schlägen ab. Die Macht war wie eine Erweiterung seines Arms. Tionne drosch weiterhin auf ihn ein und Kyp hatte Mühe zu parieren, denn Tionne war sehr schnell und schlug immer aus einem anderen Winkel zu. Doch Kyp griff weiter nach der Macht und wehrte die Schläge scheinbar mit knapper Not ab, fiel dann zur Seite aus und schlug nach Tionne's Bauch. Doch Tionne schlug einen Salto und sprang über die Klinge hinweg. Kyp bemerkte, dass das Trainieren nicht mehr so leicht war, denn schließlich liebte er Tionne und wollte sie nicht verletzen. Deshalb mangelte es seinen Gegenangriffen irgendwie an Ehrgeiz. Sie beschlossen, etwas anderes zu versuchen, nachdem sie das Prinzip der Form Sieben begriffen hatten. "Erwähnenswert sind noch einige seltene Kampfstile", sagte das Hologramm von Cin Drallig. "Die Kunst, mit zwei Lichtschwertern gleichzeitig zu kämpfen, ist schwer zu lernen. Aber ein weiterer, seltener Kampfstil wäre Form Acht. Ein sehr selten gesehener Stil, der trotz seiner Effektivität fast schon ein Streitthema unter Lichtschwertkämpfern war, wegen der völlig veränderten Haltung." Das Hologramm des Schwertmeisters aktivierte ein Lichtschwert und führte ihnen vor, was das Besondere an Form Acht war: "Bei Form Acht liegt das Lichtschwert verkehrt herum in der Hand des Jedi-Ritters. Es liegt also wie ein Dolch in der Hand und alle Schläge werden mit einem Fegen des Arms gemacht. Dies verursacht schnelle Schläge, bei denen die Klinge in einem weiten Bogen nach vorne schnellt." Das Hologramm zeigte einige Bewegungen, die stark an einen komplizierten Tanz erinnerten. Aber Kyp und Tionne gaben sich Mühe, die Bewegungen nachzuahmen. "Wenn wir noch einmal auf Brakiss treffen", sagte Kyp mit grimmiger Stimme, als er an den Verräter denken musste, "Dann wird uns das sehr nützlich sein." Tionne nickte und sie übten noch eine ganze Weile den Lichtschwertkampf. Danach setzten sie sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und meditierten und Kyp konzentrierte sich erneut auf die Heilung seiner Wunden. Es ging seinen Beinen schon sehr viel besser. Und als der Mon-Calamari-Sternenkreuzer Coruscant erreicht hatte, standen die beiden jungen Jedi-Schüler wieder auf der Brücke, wo Han Solo gerade eine Funkverbindung zu Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo aufbauen ließ. Nach einigen Minuten erschien Leia auf dem großen Bildschirm auf der Brücke. Das Gesicht der Staatschefin war von Sorgenfalten gezeichnet. Han musste seine Frau nicht einmal fragen, was los sei. Auch ohne die Macht konnte er spüren, dass sie es bereits wusste. "Leia", sagte er langsam und wusste nicht, wie er die schlechten Nachrichten möglichst lindert ausdrücken konnte, "Die Imperialen, unter dem Kommando eines Verrückten namens Admiral Arlok, haben die Jedi-Akademie angegriffen und Luke entführt." Leia nickte nur. Sie war ganz blass im Gesicht. "Ja, ich weiß, Han. Vor einigen Stunden haben wir folgende Botschaft empfangen." Ihr Gesicht verschwand vom großen Monitor und sofort erschien das Bild von Luke Skywalker auf dem Bildschirm. Er saß in einem seltsamen Stuhl festgeschnallt und zuckte wie wild. Drei weitere Gestalten standen ebenfalls im Bild. Admiral Arlok, in seiner grauen Uniform, dessen künstliches Auge glühend rot leuchtete. Neben ihm stand Brakiss, der Verräter. Und ein wenig abseits stand Vizeadmiral Pellaeon. Die Stimme des Admirals ertönte: "Bürger der Neuen Republik. Wie Sie gut sehen können befindet sich Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker in meiner Hand. Er genießt die Annehmlichkeiten mit großer Freude. Aber ich bin sicher, er möchte gerne wieder nach Hause. Und deshalb schlage ich einen Handel vor. Ich wünsche die Freilassung sämtlicher imperialer Gefangenen des Gefängnisses von Coruscant. Es ist nur fair, dass diese loyalen Bürger des Imperiums freigelassen werden. Zudem sollen diese Gefangenen einen Betrag von tausend Geldeinheiten erhalten. Wenn jeder von ihnen sicher im Imperialen Raum ist, werde ich Luke Skywalker frei lassen. Wenn jeder der Gefangenen nicht in einer Standardwoche frei ist, wird Luke Skywalker ganz andere Seiten der imperialen Gastfreundschaft kennen lernen." Die Nachricht war zu Ende. Leia erschien wieder auf dem Monitor. "Ich kann Luke nicht mehr in der Macht wahrnehmen. Diese Nachricht hat eine unglaubliche Diskussion im Senat der Neuen Republik ausgelöst. Viele denken, man sollte nicht auf die Forderungen eingehen, denn manche der Gefangenen sind die größten Kriegsverbrecher des ganzen Bürgerkrieges gewesen. Aber andererseits sind die Jedi-Ritter eine Notwendigkeit. Was sollen wir nur machen, Han?" Kyp ergriff das Wort. In ihm brodelte ein unglaublicher Zorn, den er nur mit Mühe kontrollieren konnte: "Wir haben eine Woche Zeit, herauszufinden, wo die Imperialen Luke festhalten. Wir können ihn befreien." Han starrte den Boden an. Er kannte diese Folterstühle noch gut genug. Dann sah er auf und sein Blick wurde eisig: "Stellen wir eine Flotte zusammen. Sobald wir wissen, wo die Hauptwelt der Imperialen ist, werden wir angreifen und dann werden die uns Luke schon geben." Leia schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nicht. Unsere Flotte ist noch immer geschwächt, durch die vielen unabhängigen Flotten in den Kernwelten." Han seufzte. Die Kernwelten bildeten einst das Herz des Imperiums, nach dem Tod des Imperators. Noch immer herrschten dort viele verfeindete Imperiale Flottenkommandeure, die Krieg gegen die Neue Republik führen wollten. Doch Admiral Arlok erwähnte den Imperialen Raum, eine Ansammlung von Sternensystemen, die eigentlich den Frieden wahrten. Tionne trat nach vorne. "Ein entscheidender Hinweis ist die Tatsache, dass die Imperialen vor der Unterstützung der Republik bei Yavin 4 waren. Brakiss, der Mann neben Admiral Arlok, hatte die Imperialen gewarnt, als ich eine Vision vom Angriff hatte. Wären die Imperialen aus den Kernwelten gekommen, hätten sie länger gebraucht. Ich bin sicher, sie kamen aus den Imperialen Systemen. Und Vizeadmiral Pellaeon hat eine Warnung gesendet, denn er ist gegen Admiral Arlok." Han zuckte zusammen, als ihm etwas einfiel: "Sie hat Recht. Schauen wir uns die Botschaft von Arlok doch noch einmal an!" Dies taten sie und Han befahl, das Bild anzuhalten. Er deutete auf Pellaeons Hand, die an seiner Seite hing und deutlich, aber nicht zu auffällig, das corellianische Symbol für "Frieden" bildete. Han erkannte es, denn er stammte vom selben Planeten wie auch der imperiale Vizeadmiral. "Na okay. Pellaeon scheint auf unserer Seite zu sein. Bleibt uns also nur noch die Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wo die Hauptwelt der Imperialen liegt und uns dort einzuschleichen und Luke zu retten. Wir haben außerdem ein paar Sturmtruppler gefangen genommen." Leia lächelte ein wenig. "Also wie in den guten, alten Zeiten?" Han grinste schief. "Genau so." Kyp hatte dem Gespräch aufmerksam zugehört und hatte geringfügige Einwände: "Wir haben eine imperiale Raumfähre, die wir benutzen könnten, um uns in den Imperialen Raum zu schleichen. Aber ich glaube, das Gesicht von Han ist dort weitestgehend bekannt. Ich schlage vor, dass ich alleine los fliege, um Luke zu retten!" Han lachte auf. "Kommt nicht in Frage, alleine hast du doch keine Chance!" Auch Tionne war nicht damit einverstanden, Kyp alleine in die Höhle des Löwen zu schicken. Leia unterbrach die Diskussion: "Finden wir doch erst einmal heraus, wo die Hauptwelt des Imperiums ist und dann sehen wir weiter. Eine Woche haben wir noch Zeit." Doch Zeit, das wussten sie alle, konnte manchmal sehr, sehr schnell vergehen.


	6. Kapitel 6: Ins Herz der Finsternis

**Kapitel 6: Ins Herz der Finsternis**

Die Wolkenkratzer und Türme von Imperial City reckten sich kilometerhoch über die Oberfläche des Planeten Coruscant in den Himmel. Die Grundsteine der Türme befanden sich schon seit mehr als tausend Generationen an ihrem Platz, seit den Gründungstagen der Alten Republik vor über 25000 Jahren. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende waren höhere und höhere Strukturen auf den alten, verfallenen Grundmauern errichtet worden. Kyp Durron verließ die imperiale Raumfähre und trat auf die Fährenlandeplattform, die aus dem verwitterten, gigantischen Antlitz des ehemaligen imperialen Palastes herausragte. Windböen umfassten ihn und er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er keine Jedi-Robe mehr hatte. Er ignorierte den kalten, beißenden Wind und sah hinauf zum Himmel, dachte an die dünne Atmosphäre, die Coruscant vor dem Weltraum schützte. Trotz all der Jahre kreisten noch immer zerstörte Raumschiffe in instabilen Umlaufbahnen um die Hauptwelt der Neuen Republik. Trümmer aus erbitterten Schlachten, in denen die Allianz der Rebellen den Planeten der imperialen Kontrolle entrissen hatte, als noch immer der Krieg gegen die Überreste des Imperiums tobte. Kyp trat an den Rand der Landeplattform und blickte nach unten, in eine endlose Schlucht. Es gab Bereiche, die niemals das Licht sahen und in den Tiefen der Stadt lauerte namenloser Schrecken. Weit unten lebten Menschen, die von der Gesellschaft verstoßen wurden und sich von den Abfällen der Oberschicht ernährten. Es gab Mutanten und Monster. Und unglaubliche Geheimnisse, tief unter Imperial City. Kyp sah sich um und bewunderte die Schönheit der Stadt, die trotz der anbrechenden Nacht noch immer lebendig und hell zu sein schien. Am Himmel bewegten sich tausende von Raumschiffe in einem ständigen Kommen und Gehen. Kyp übte sich in Geduld, indem er eine Meditationstechnik einsetzte, die ihm Meister Skywalker beigebracht hatte. Noch immer war er jung und energisch und hasste es, zu warten. Besonders wenn es um so wichtige Themen wie die Rettung von Luke Skywalker und dem Fortbestehen des Jedi-Ordens ging. Er seufzte und erinnerte sich an die Worte von Meister Skywalker: "Ein wahrer Jedi-Ritter kann solange warten, wie es notwendig ist!" Aber konkretes Handeln war ebenso wichtig. In einer Woche war die Frist abgelaufen und wenn sie bis dahin nicht Meister Skywalker befreit hatten, würde der Jedi-Meister sterben. Kyp merkte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und er schluckte ihn hinunter. Er musste sehr um seine Ruhe und Beherrschung kämpfen, als es hieß, man müsste noch abwarten. Es ging um das Leben seines Meisters. Kyp wusste, er war kein perfekter Schüler. Seine Ungeduld hatte ihn eins in den Bann von Exar Kun gebracht und er hatte Milliarden von Menschen getötet. Aber er hatte den Willen, eines Tages ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Und zum Wohle der Neuen Republik war es erforderlich, Meister Skywalker zu finden und zu befreien. Der Senat der Neuen Republik tagte erst seit einer knappen Stunde und diskutierte sicherlich immer noch darüber, ob man die Forderungen des wahnsinnigen Admiral Arloks erfüllen sollte oder nicht. Kyp wollte erst vor den Senat treten, wenn dieser schon eine Weile debattiert hatte. Unter ihm pulsierte das Leben in der gewaltigen Stadtlandschaft von Imperial City. Kaum etwas hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch verändert. Die Neue Republik hatte Coruscant wieder als angestammten Regierungssitz beansprucht, nachdem sie dem Imperium und davor der Alten Republik als Hauptwelt gedient hatte. Das Regierungsgebäude, früher einmal der Palast des Imperators Palpatine, bestand aus poliertem, graugrünen Fels und spiegelndem Kristall. Er erhob sich funkelnd im Licht der untergehenden Sonne in den Himmel und überragte alle anderen Gebäude. Ein Großteil von Imperial City war in den letzten zwei Jahren, nach dem Tod von Großadmiral Thrawn, schwer verwüstet worden. Die verschiedenen, rivalisierenden Machtgruppen des zerfallenden Imperiums hatten um die Hauptwelt des Imperiums gekämpft und dabei ganze Viertel in Friedhöfe aus abgestürzten Raumschiffen und ausgebrannten Gebäude verwandelt. Aber das Schlachtenglück hatte sich gewendet, und die Neue Republik konnte die imperialen Kampfverbände vertreiben. Und noch immer konzentrierte sich die Neue Republik auf die Behebung der Schäden. Oberste Priorität hatte der Wiederaufbau des Senatssitzes. Und heute würde Kyp Durron eine weitere Priorität erwähnen. Riesige Baudroiden wühlten sich durch die verstörten Viertel der Stadt und sammelten die brauchbaren Trümmer ein, um sie als Rohmaterial zum Bau neuer Gebäude zu verwenden. In der Ferne konnte Kyp zwischen den Straßenschluchten einen der gigantischen Baudroiden ausmachen, wie er die Trümmer eines eingestürzten Hochhauses in seinen Schlund schob und in brauchbare Werkstoffe verwandelte. Kyp musste an die vergangenen Monate denken. Wie er der dunklen Seite verfallen ist und ganze Welten vernichtete. Als er das letzte Mal vor dem Senat stand, hatte er sich für seine Taten verantworten müssen und nur dank Luke Skywalker war er nicht bestraft worden. Kyp lächelte grimmig. Er hatte Meister Skywalker so viel zu verdanken und nun konnte er endlich etwas Gutes tun. Er würde ein Jedi-Ritter werden und in der Galaxis für Recht und Ordnung sorgen. Kurz sah er wieder zum Himmel. Tionne wartete an Bord des Mon-Calamari-Sternenkreuzers auf ihn. Sie hatte Recht, alleine würde er es nicht schaffen, Luke zu finden und zu retten. Aber Leute wie Han Solo konnte er nicht mitnehmen. Sie waren beim Imperium schließlich bekannt. Aber Tionne und er konnten es schaffen, sich mit der imperialen Fähre zur Hauptwelt des Imperiums zu schleichen. Die Macht war mit ihnen. Aber vorher hatte er noch andere, wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Kyp wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum vorläufigen Sitz des Senats. Durch die vielen, endlosen und blankpolierten Korridore des ehemaligen Imperialen Palastes ging er zum Senatssaal und betrat diesen leise. Der Raum fiel zu einem riesigen Amphitheater ab, dessen unterster, innerer Ring den gewählten Senatoren Platz bot, während die äußeren Reihen den Vertretern verschiedener Planeten und Nichtmenschenrassen vorbehalten waren. Aufnahmen der Sitzung würden in ganz Imperial City zu sehen sein und auch für die Übertragung zu anderen Planeten aufgezeichnet werden. Kyp wurde nervös und es fiel ihm schwer, die Meditationstechnik von Meister Skywalker zu benutzen. Viele Leute würden ihn sehen und er hoffte, dass man nicht auf seine früheren Missetaten zu sprechen kommen würde. Sonnenlicht fiel gefiltert durch die fragmentartigen Kristallsegmente der hohen Decke und legte sich als Regenbogen über die bedeutendsten Personen in der Mitte des Saals. Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo stand auf dem Zentralpodium und sprach zu den anderen Senatoren. Kyp's Unbehagen stieg an, als erkannte, dass ihm die Senatoren mit Sicherheit nicht trauen würden und ihn noch immer für eine Gefahr hielten. Leia Organa Solo hatte in den vergangenen Monaten mehr und mehr Aufgaben übernommen und schließlich ihre Vorgängerin als Staatschefin abgelöst. Kyp konnte weitere hochrangige Mitglieder der Neuen Republik erkennen. General Jan Dodonna, der die Schlacht um Yavin 4 gegen den ersten Todesstern geführt hatte, General Rieekan, ehemaliger Kommandant der Basis auf dem Eisplaneten Hoth, General Madine, ein imperialer Überläufer, der eine wichtige Hilfe bei der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns gewesen war, Admiral Ackbar, der die Flotte der Rebellen in der Schlacht um Endor geführt hatte und schließlich Senator Garm Bel Iblis, der mit seinen Schlachtschiffen einen Privatkrieg gegen Großadmiral Thrawn geführt hatte. Da die Neue Republik noch immer auf wackligen Füßen stand, hatte man beschlossen, die Militärchefs bei der Regierung zu beteiligen. Leia Organa Solo beendete ihre Rede und blickte ernst in die Runde: "Wir haben uns also entschieden, die Forderungen von Admiral Arlok abzulehnen und zu versuchen, Luke Skywalker auf eigene Faust zu finden und zu befreien. Gibt es sonst noch etwas auf der Tagesordnung?" Kyp lächelte und war froh, zu hören, dass man nun endlich etwas unternehmen würde. Und er würde dieser jemand sein, der Luke Skywalker finden würde. Er wusste, dass nun ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt war, zu sprechen und trat ins Licht der Senatshalle und benutzte die Macht, um ruhig zu bleiben, ehe er sprach: "Mit Erlaubnis der Versammelten würde ich gerne ein Thema erwähnen, was ich in Anbetracht der Ereignisse für sehr wichtig halte." Kyp stieg die Treppen zum Podium hinab. Schnell genug, dass niemand ungeduldig werden würde aber dennoch langsam genug, damit ihn niemand für unhöflich halten würde. Während er die Treppen hinab stieg, spürte er, wie sich die Blicke und Kameras auf ihn richteten. Es wurde still im Saal, wahrscheinlich weil die Senatoren ihn erkannten. Kyp Durron, der der dunklen Seite verfallen war und ganze Planeten mit einer gestohlenen Superwaffe zerstört hatte. Aber er war nun ein Jedi-Ritter und ein Jedi, der an Regierungsgeschäften teilnahm, war schon in den Tagen der Alten Republik selten gewesen. "Ich würde gerne einen wichtigen Vorschlag machen", sagte er und blieb vor dem Podium stehen. Leia Organa Solo sah ihn an und nickte und bedeutete ihm mit einem Wink, vorzutreten. "Die Vorschläge eines Jedi-Ritters sollten angehört werden", sagte sie und trat von dem Podium, als Kyp sich an die Senatoren wandte. Er war sichtlich nervös, aber er würde sein Bestes geben. "Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage", begann er mit lauter, deutlicher Stimme, "Lasten schwer auf unseren Schultern. Staatschefin Organa Solo fürchtet um das Leben ihres Bruders. Die Neue Republik fürchtet um das Leben von Jedi-Meister und Held der Republik Luke Skywalker. Und ich fürchte um das Leben meines Mentors und Freundes, der mich so viel gelehrt hat und mir so sehr geholfen hat. Doch ich weiß, dass Luke Skywalker befreit werden kann. Doch der eigentliche Vorschlag von mir, könnte die Zukunft der Republik und besonders die Zukunft des Jedi-Ordens entscheiden." Er ließ seine Worte wirken und ignorierte das wilde Klopfen seines Herzens und die Selbstzweifel, dann sprach er weiter. "Der Angriff auf die Jedi-Akademie hat uns schwer getroffen. Fünf Jedi-Schüler haben überlebt. Doch unser Meister ist entführt worden und die Jedi-Akademie ist fast zerstört worden. Es ist, als hätte sich der Untergang der Jedi-Ritter um ein Haar wiederholt. Und ich muss zugeben, dass die Schuld in unseren eigenen Reihen zu finden ist. Meister Skywalker hat Yavin 4 ausgewählt, Sitz der Akademie zu sein. Und ich respektiere den symbolischen Wert dieser Entscheidung. Aber ich möchte einen Vorschlag machen. Ich schlage vor, hier auf Coruscant den zerstörten Tempel des alten Ordens der Jedi-Ritter neu zu errichten. Mir ist bewusst, dass dies Zeit und Kosten erfordert, aber wäre es nicht besser, die Jedi-Ritter im Zentrum der Neuen Republik zu haben? Wie damals, vor den dunklen Zeiten? Hier wäre die Jedi-Akademie geschützt vor Verrat und imperialen Angriffen. Hier könnten die Jedi-Ritter aktiv dazu beitragen, für das Gute zu kämpfen und sind schnell zu erreichen und nicht erst nach vielen Stunden im Hyperraum." Kyp drehte sich leicht im gebrochenen Licht der Regenbogenkristalle. Er sah alle anwesenden Senatoren an und blickte zum Schluss zu Leia. Sie alle hörten ihm aufmerksam zu. "Ich schlage vor, den Tempel der Jedi-Ritter neu zu errichten, als Symbol. Die Neue Republik ist noch im Aufbau und ebenso der Jedi-Orden. Besonders nach diesem schweren Angriff. Es ist wichtig, zusammen zu halten. Hier auf Coruscant können wir uns gegenseitig schützen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Luke Skywalker nicht anwesend ist, um seine Meinung über dieses Projekt zu sagen, aber wäre eine Vorbereitung dennoch nicht schlecht. Je früher der Tempel fertig ist und wir wieder trainieren können und Meister Skywalker, wenn er wieder bei uns ist, neue Schüler findet, desto besser. Was sagen Sie?" Für einen Moment war es still, ehe General Madine das Wort ergriff: "Die Jedi-Akademie auf Coruscant zu haben hätte Vorteile, aber wäre da nicht auch die Gefahr, dass Verräter und... übereifrige Jedi-Schüler eine Gefahr für den Regierungssitz darstellen könnten?" Kyp verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht. Dieser Angriff auf ihn hatte gesessen. Madine hatte sich eindeutig auf ihn bezogen und seine Taten unter dem Einfluss der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Er schluckte hart und sah dann zu Madine und lächelte ein wenig. "Die dunkle Seite kann verführerisch sein. Ich selber bin ihr einst erlegen, aber Luke Skywalker und meine Mitschüler haben mich zurückgeholt ins Licht. Das beweist uns, wie mächtig Meister Skywalker ist und wie wichtig Zusammenhalt ist. Auch mit den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik. Aber falls das nicht als Argument genügt, möchte ich auf ein anderes Argument zu sprechen kommen. Die Jedi-Ritter sind für tausende Generationen die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit gewesen, vor den Tagen des Imperiums. Und damals hat man die Jedi-Ritter mühelos auslöschen können. Dies war zwar auch auf Schwächen der Jedi-Ritter zurück zu führen, aber gegen eine übermäßige Streitmacht hatten die Jedi keine Chance. Man muss sich also keine Sorgen machen. Außerdem sind wir Jedi doch auf der Seite der Republik und hat Meister Skywalker das nicht oft genug bewiesen?" Madine nickte und erhob keine weiteren Einwände. Admiral Ackbar richtete seine großen Fischaugen auf Kyp: "Und was ist, wenn wir Luke Skywalker nicht rechtzeitig befreien können? Wer wird dann der Jedi-Meister sein? Etwa Ihr, Kyp Durron?" Kyp erkannte die Falle. Man befürchtete, wenn Skywalker sterben würde, dass er selber der Jedi-Meister sein wolle. Aber soweit war er doch lange noch nicht. "Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben, dass Luke Skywalker in einer Woche wieder frei sein wird und hier mit uns auf Coruscant sein wird!" Ackbar sah ihn lange an und nickte. Senator Garm Bel Iblis erhob sich: "Ich glaube, wir können dem jungen Kyp Durron zustimmen, dass ein Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant eine gute Idee ist. Es dürfte kein Problem sein, die Konstruktionspläne und Skizzen des alten Tempels zu finden um den Tempel nach seinem alten Vorbild neu zu errichten. Aber vorher sollte Luke Skywalker wieder bei uns sein." Auch Leia Organa Solo richtete sich nun an die anderen Senatoren: "Ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass die Bitte des jungen Jedi-Ritters im besten Interesse der Neuen Republik ist. Gibt es irgendwelche Einwände?" Niemand meldete sich und bald standen alle Senatoren und applaudierten. Kyp spürte um sich das Licht der Kristalldecke und ihm wurde innerlich warm. Er hatte es geschafft und die Senatoren von seiner Idee überzeugt. Er verneigte sich und lächelte ein wenig. "Dann werde ich mich nun ganz der Rettung meines Meisters widmen", waren seine letzten Worte, ehe er ohne weitere Worte oder eine Antwort der Senatoren abzuwarten den Senatssaal verließ. Nun würde er sich daran machen, die Position der Hauptwelt des Imperiums heraus zu finden. Und dann würde er mit Tionne dorthin fliegen und sie würden Meister Skywalker retten.

Zu diesem Zweck ging Kyp zuerst in ein Kaufhaus, um sich eine neue Robe zu kaufen. Sie bestand aus dicker, schwarzer Wolle und war damit der Robe, die Han ihm damals geschenkt hatte sehr ähnlich. Er hüllte sich eng hinein und zog die Kapuze über seinen Kopf. Seine nächste Station war das Militärkrankenhaus der Neuen Republik. Hier lagen die überlebenden Sturmtruppler des Imperiums, die den Angriff auf die Jedi-Akademie überlebt hatten. Kyp ging durch die sterilen, weit verzweigten Gänge und erkundigte sich nach dem Zimmer, wo die Soldaten noch immer lagen und sich von ihren schweren Verletzungen erholten. Es war für Kyp ein Leichtes, den Aufenthaltsort der Soldaten heraus zu finden und kaum zehn Minuten nachdem er das Krankenhaus betreten hatte, betrat er das Zimmer der Imperialen Gefangenen. Es war ein sehr großer Raum und viele Soldaten lagen noch bewusstlos in ihren Betten, während andere in einem Tank schwammen, der mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, die die Heilung beschleunigte. Einige Soldaten der Republik standen Wache, denn schließlich konnten die imperialen Soldaten noch immer eine Bedrohung sein, auch wenn noch keiner das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. "Was machen Sie hier", fragte einer der Soldaten der Neuen Republik. "Der Zutritt ist nur medizinischem Personal gestattet, bis die Gefangenen wieder zu sich kommen!" Kyp sah die Soldaten an und nickte. Er drehte sich ein wenig, so dass die Soldaten unter seiner Robe sein Lichtschwert sehen konnten. "Ich bin ein Jedi-Ritter und möchte mich um die Gefangenen kümmern. Ich will die Koordinaten der imperialen Hauptwelt herausfinden." Der Soldat nickte und entspannte sich ein wenig. "Da werden Sie wenig Glück haben, Jedi-Ritter. Manche sind nur leicht verletzt oder wurden nur betäubt. Dennoch ist keiner von ihnen wach geworden." Kyp lächelte nur und sah sich um. Zwischen den Betten standen viele Droiden, die für medizinische Versorgung programmiert waren. Kyp fand einen der Piloten wieder und untersuchte ihn kurz. Kyp hatte diesen Piloten während der Schlacht mit dem Blaster betäubt. Langsam legte er eine Hand auf die Stirn des imperialen Piloten und konzentrierte sich und versuchte, die Verletzungen des Piloten zu spüren und ihn mit den Kräften der Macht zu heilen. Er konnte fühlen, dass der Pilot einen schweren Schock erlitten hatte, denn scheinbar hatte Kyp die Betäubung zu hoch eingestellt oder ein lebenswichtiges Organ damit gelähmt. Er konzentrierte sich und ließ die Macht durch sich strömen und dann in den Körper des Piloten um ihn zu heilen, ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Überraschend schlug der Pilot seine Augen auf und erschrak, in der neuen Umgebung und zuckte hoch. Die Soldaten der Republik hoben ihre Blaster, doch Kyp hatte die Situation unter Kontrolle und drückte den Piloten wieder nach hinten. "Du sagst mir jetzt die Position der Imperialen Hauptwelt, den Namen und die Koordinaten!" Der Pilot sah ihn an und erkannte ihn sofort und schluckte hart. Dann sah er sich um und erkannte, dass er in Gefangenschaft war. Doch auf Kyp's Fragen hatte er nur eine Antwort: "Kapitulation wäre Verrat! Ich sage nichts!" Kyp sah den Piloten an und entfernte sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel und hielt es dem Piloten unter sein Kinn. "Und nun? Noch immer so schweigsam?" Kyp wusste, dass sich solche Methoden nicht für einen Jedi-Ritter geziemten, aber er musste die Position der Imperialen Hauptwelt einfach herausfinden. "Wo haben deine imperialen Freunde meinen Meister hingebracht?" Der Pilot grinste leicht: "Ich sage es nicht! Töte mich und du erfährst es nie!" Eine der Wachen trat zu Kyp. "Sir, ich schlage vor wir verhören diesen Soldaten selber." Doch Kyp hatte nicht die Geduld für so etwas. Er griff dem imperialen Piloten fester an die Stirn und versank ganz in Meditation und versuchte, dem Piloten die Informationen einfach zu entlocken. Dies war nicht ganz einfach. Er könnte den Verstand des Piloten ernsthaft Schaden zufügen und dies würde ihn selber nahe zur dunklen Seite bringen. Aber Kyp brauchte die Informationen einfach. Kyp bemühte sich um Geduld und Ruhe und durchsuchte den Geist des Piloten. Dieser wurde nervös, als begriffe er, was der Jedi da mit ihm machte. Der Pilot begann zu zappeln und die Soldaten der Republik hielten ihn fest. Dann endlich hatte Kyp die Informationen, die er gesucht hatte. Die Hauptwelt der Imperialen Sternensysteme trug den Namen Bastion und Kyp wusste genau, in welchem System der Planet lag und wie er aussah. "Ich gebe es auf", sagte Kyp und beschloss, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen. Es war wichtig, dass nur er und Tionne nach Bastion flogen um Meister Skywalker zu retten. Schließlich wollten viele dort nur ihr normales Leben leben und Frieden haben. Er und Tionne mussten sich alleine nach Bastion wagen, um Meister Skywalker zu retten. "Versucht ihr Jungs es doch weiter. Das hat keinen Zweck. Entschuldigt die Störung." Kyp wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Imperialen Raumfähre und würde noch schnell Tionne abholen und dann würden sie nach Bastion fliegen und sie würden Meister Skywalker befreien.

Der Trainingsraum von Admiral Arlok lag zwei Stockwerke unter der Brücke der _Feuersturm_ und grenzte an die luxuriöse Suite des ehemaligen Inquisitors. Admiral Arlok hatte die Räume seinen Bedürfnissen angepasst und das größte der vielen Zimmer in einen großen, runden Übungsraum umbauen lassen. Vizeadmiral Pellaeon trat vor die Tür, strich seine Uniform glatt und wappnete sich. Er hatte schlechte Neuigkeiten und wieder einmal fürchtete er um den Frieden. Die Tür glitt zur Seite und er betrat den Vorraum des Übungsraums. Von dort aus konnte er in den großen Runden Trainingsraum blicken, wo Admiral Arlok gerade mit Brakiss trainierte.

_Die beiden Männer sind die größte Bedrohung für den Frieden_, dachte Pellaeon. _Diese beiden waren momentan die größte Gefahr für die Reste des Imperiums_. Pellaeon wartete, denn es war ihm nicht gestattet, einfach das Wort zu ergreifen und so sah er den beiden zu. Arlok trug seine weiße, glänzende Rüstung, die er damals als Inquisitor schon getragen hatte. Er hatte seine Laserlanze in den Händen, eine Waffe mit langem Griff und ebenso langer, rot leuchtender Klinge. Brakiss hatte sein Lichtschwert und griff mit wirbelnder, violette Klinge immer wieder seinen Mentor an. Dabei benutzte er einen Stil, der stark an Fechten erinnerte. Er war schnell und geschickt und bewegte sich sehr elegant. Arlok schien Mühe zu haben und versuchte, ihn mit der großen Reichweite seiner Laserlanze auf Distanz zu halten. Pellaeon konnte erahnen, was da vor ihm passierte. Arlok war als Inquisitor vom Imperator persönlich in die Künste der Dunklen Seite eingeweiht worden. Doch der Imperator war stets vorsichtig und hatte Arlok nicht mehr als nötig beigebracht. Doch Brakiss hatte in seiner kurzen Zeit bei der Jedi-Akademie eine ganze Menge gelernt. Er war Arlok nun überlegen. "Du bist sehr stark geworden, Sohn", sagte Arlok und drückte mit seiner Laserlanze das Lichtschwert von Brakiss nach unten, sprang hoch und trat seinem Schüler gegen die Brust. Brakiss keuchte und taumelte kurz nach hinten, streckte dann plötzlich die Handfläche nach Arlok aus und der Admiral wurde wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht nach hinten geschleudert und stieß fast gegen eines der vielen Kunstwerke, die am Rand des Übungsraums standen. "Danke, Vater", sagte Brakiss und die beiden droschen weiter mit ihren Waffen aufeinander ein. Pellaeons Blick fiel auf die Kunstwerke des Admirals und musste plötzlich lächeln. Er musste an den verstorbenen Großadmiral Thrawn denken und an dessen geniale Strategien im Kampf. Oft hatte er eine Spezies anhand der Kunst des jeweiligen Planeten analysiert und besiegt. "Bilden Sie sich in Fragen der Kunst", hatte der blauhäutige Thrawn damals gesagt und Pellaeon mit seinen roten Augen gemustert. "Wenn Sie die Kunst einer Spezies begreifen, begreifen Sie diese Spezies!" Großadmiral Thrawn hatte etliche Kunstobjekte besessen und mit deren Hilfe oft die Lösungen für seine Probleme gefunden. Pellaeon wusste, dass er in solchen Dingen niemals an Thrawns Wissen herankommen würde, aber er hatte sich auf Rat des Großadmirals tatsächlich mit Kunst beschäftigt. Admiral Arlok stammte von einer Welt namens Chandrila. Zwar war er ein Mensch, doch unterschied sich die Kunst und die Lebensweise der Menschen von Chandrila mit der von anderen Planeten. Pellaeon sah sich die Kunstwerke an, die am Rand des Trainingsraums standen. Alle waren länglich und hatten scharfe Kanten oder eckige Formen. Keine Rundungen oder fließende Übergänge. Pellaeon lächelte selig und musste an die vielen Stunden denken, die er mit Großadmiral Thrawn über Kunst diskutiert hatte. Deshalb wusste er diese Kunstwerke nur zu gut zu deuten. Menschen von Chandrila waren engstirnig und ehrgeizig. Sie mochten keine Veränderungen und hassten Überraschungen und konnten nur schwer auf alternative Pläne ausweichen, wenn sie sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten. Deshalb würde Arlok niemals von seinen wahnsinnigen Plänen abweichen. Aber die Tatsache, dass der Admiral so selbstsicher war, konnte man vielleicht auch gegen ihn verwenden. Vielleicht konnte er doch etwas gegen Arlok unternehmen. Er sah wieder zu Admiral Arlok und Brakiss. Arlok schein ein wenig erschöpft zu sein, während Brakiss breit am Grinsen war, als würde er sich sogar noch zurück halten. Natürlich war Arlok auch älter als der junge Brakiss. "Genug für heute", keuchte Arlok atemlos und deaktivierte seine Laserlanze und hängte den Griff an den Gürtel seiner Rüstung. Brakiss tat es ihm gleich und schaltete sein Lichtschwert aus und lächelte zufrieden. "Du musst mir unbedingt mehr über die verschiedenen Kampftechniken verraten", sagte Arlok und als sein Adoptivsohn nickte, schien er endlich Pellaeon zu bemerken. "Ah, Gilad", begann Arlok und winkte den Vizeadmiral heran, "Gibt es bereits Neuigkeiten von der Neuen Republik?" Pellaeon trat näher und nickte: "Ich fürchte ja, Sir. Der Senat der Neuen Republik hat entschieden, nicht auf unsere Forderungen einzugehen. Die Gefangenen bleiben in der Gewalt der Republik. Ich vermute, die Neue Republik wird die Imperialen Systeme angreifen, um Luke Skywalker zu befreien. Die Aufnahme aus der Senatshalle hat außerdem einen überlebenden Jedi-Ritter gezeigt, der um einen Wiederaufbau der Jedi-Akademie gebeten hat." Arlok verzog das Gesicht vor Wut und sein rotes Roboterauge leuchtete auf. Auch Brakiss schien nicht sehr begeistert. "Ich will diese Aufnahme sehen!", knurrte Arlok und sie gingen in einen Nebenraum und riefen die Aufnahme auf einen der Monitore ab. Die Senatshalle erschien und die vielen Senatoren und Generäle wurden von der Kamera gezeigt. Pellaeon kannte all die Gesichter, denn sie hatten sich als starke Kontrahenten und Gegner erwiesen. Gemeinsam lauschten sie der Diskussion, die am Ende zu dem Ergebnis kam, die Forderungen des Imperiums nicht zu erfüllen und Luke Skywalker zu befreien. Arlok atmete tief ein und an seinem kahlen Kopf pochte eine Ader, so sehr regte er sich auf. "Sie dreckigen Rebellen wagen es doch tatsächlich..." Er kämpfe um seine Fassung und lächelte dann wieder selbstsicher. "Sie haben es also so gewollt. Wir bringen Skywalker nach Bastion, in meine Festung. Sie werden den Planeten niemals finden und wenn sie sehen, was wir mit Skywalker machen werden, werden sie doch noch nachgeben und die Imperialen Kriegsgefangenen freilassen." Pellaeon nickte nur und sie sahen sich die Aufnahme der Senatssitzung weiter an, bis der junge Jedi-Ritter das Wort ergriff. Brakiss schien plötzlich vor Wut zu explodieren und hätte er Turbolaserblitze auf die Person im Bild abfeuern können, er hätte es sofort getan. "Kyp Durron", keifte Brakiss und schien es nicht fassen zu können. "Er lebt! Er ist doch tatsächlich mit dem Leben davon gekommen!"

Arlok versuchte, seinen Schützling zu beruhigen: "Keine Sorge. Ohne ihren Meister sind die Jedi-Ritter keine Gegner mehr. Sie werden uns niemals finden und wenn sie die Gefangenen freilassen, werden wir Skywalker töten!" Brakiss schien wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden. "Ich werde Kyp Durron ausschalten. Trainieren wir noch ein wenig die Meditationsübungen?" Arlok nickte und sah dann zu Pellaeon. "Gilad. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Luke Skywalker zu meiner Festung gebracht wird und treffen sie auch entsprechende Vorkehrungen, dass der Empfang dementsprechend ist. Brakiss und ich werden später nach Bastion fliegen." Pellaeon nickte erneut. "Und was soll ich dann machen, Sir?" Arlok grinste. "Bleiben Sie hier und genießen Sie die Ruhe. Sie sind erst wieder erforderlich, wenn wir die nächsten Projekte zur Vernichtung der Neuen Republik planen!" Der Vizeadmiral nickte und neigte den Kopf. "Wie Sie wünschen, Admiral Arlok." Pellaeon drehte sich um und ging militärisch zackig aus dem Raum und verließ auch den Übungsraum und ging zum Gefängnistrakt der _Feuersturm_. Er dachte an Arloks Worte und regte sich sehr über dessen Größenwahn auf. Aber Hochmut kam schließlich vor dem Fall. Er benutzte seinen Kommunikator um eine Raumfähre bereit zu stellen und einige Wachen. Sowohl Luke Skywalker als auch ein paar Ysalamiri mussten nach Bastion transportiert werden. Doch Pellaeon würde ein paar der Ysalamiri an Bord der _Feuersturm_ behalten. Nur zur Sicherheit. Als er die Zelle von Luke Skywalker erreicht hatte, bellte er die Wachen an und befahl ihnen, die Ysalamiri zur Raumfähre zu bringen. Nur eines der Gestelle behielt er in seiner Nähe, denn obwohl er dem Jedi-Meister nichts Böses wollte, konnte man nie sicher sein, ob es umgekehrt derselbe Fall war. Pellaeon stellte sich so hin, dass die Kamera ihn nicht sprechen sehen konnte: "Ich entschuldige mich für diese Unannehmlichkeiten. Aber Arlok und Brakiss sind zu mächtig, als dass ich sie direkt aufhalten könnte." Er sah Luke Skywalker an, der relativ ruhig und gefasst wirkte. "Die Neue Republik hat die Forderungen von Arlok nicht erfüllt und will versuchen, Sie selber zu befreien. Sie werden nun nach Bastion, in die Burg von Arlok gebracht. Ich kann dann nicht mehr für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren. Es tut mir leid. Kommen Sie mit!" Er zog seinen Blaster und schulterte das Gestell mit dem Ysalamiri und ging zusammen mit Skywalker aus der Zelle, wo sie von Sturmtrupplern zur Raumfähre eskortiert wurden. Dann wurde Skywalker zusammen mit einigen Ysalamiri an Bord gebracht und die Fähre verließ den Hangar des Sternzerstörers und fiel der Planetenoberfläche von Bastion entgegen. _Bald bin ich Arlok und Brakiss los_, dachte Pellaeon und streichelte einen Ysalamiri in dessen Gestell. _Und irgendwann für immer_. Er beobachtete die Fähre, die sich rasch entfernte und wandte sich dann ab und ging mit dem Gestell in sein Quartier. Später würden Brakiss und Arlok ebenfalls nach Bastion fliegen und dann hätte er wieder Ruhe. Und konnte vielleicht versuchen, etwas gegen diese beiden Wahnsinnigen zu unternehmen.

Kyp Durron hatte die imperiale Fähre nur kurz verlassen um in das vorläufige Quartier von Tionne und ihm zu gehen um seine Freundin und die ganzen Habseeligkeiten zu nehmen, ehe Tionne und er wieder in den Hangar gingen. "Ich habe deine Rede im Senat gesehen", sagte Tionne und nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie sanft. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, das hast du toll gemacht. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme bei der anderen Sache?" Kyp schüttelte den Kopf als sie an Bord der Fähre gingen. "Ich weiß wo die Hauptwelt des Imperiums ist, aber jetzt sollten wir schnell von hier verschwinden, bevor Han und die anderen Wind von der Sache bekommen. Dies darf keine große Sache werden." Tionne nickte und ließ die Einstiegsrampe der Fähre einfahren und stellte ihre Taschen ab, während Kyp schon ins Cockpit ging um die Maschinen wieder hoch zu fahren. Als Tionne neben Kyp Platz nahm, sah Kyp sehr angespannt aus. Er startete die Fähre und gewann an Höhe und lenkte die Fähre aus dem Hangar des Mon-Calamari-Sternenkreuzers. Sofort ertönte der Kommunikator der Fähre. "Sie warnen uns jetzt wahrscheinlich, weil wir uns ohne Erlaubnis entfernen.", sagte Kyp gelassen und steuerte auf den Weltraum zu, während er die Koordinaten von Bastion in den Navigationscomputer der Raumfähre tippte. Plötzlich wackelte das Schiff und Kyp und Tionne wurden in ihren Sitzen durchgeschüttelt. "Was machen die mit uns?", fragte Tionne und sah Kyp entsetzt an. Doch Kyp blieb völlig ruhig. "Sie versuchen uns, mit einem magnetischen Fangstrahl wieder in den Hangar zu ziehen. Die wollen wirklich nicht, dass wir was auf eigene Faust unternehmen. Aber so leicht mach ich es denen nicht." Mit diesen Worten riss Kyp den Steuerknüppel zur Seite weg um die Fähre zu drehen und nutzte die Anziehung des Fangstrahls, um genügend Geschwindigkeit zu bekommen, um dem Wirkungsbereich zu entkommen. Noch immer piepte der Kommunikator, doch Kyp interessierte das nicht und er flog wieder so schnell die Fähre konnte auf den freien Weltraum zu. Dann endlich hatte der Navigationscomputer die Route nach Bastion fertig berechnet und Kyp drückte den Knopf des Hyperantriebs und vor ihnen verschmolzen die Sterne zu einem leuchtenden Wirbel, als die imperiale Raumfähre in den Hyperraum sprang. "Na bitte. Das wäre schon einmal geschafft!", rief Kyp triumphierend. Tionne blickte durch das Sichtfenster in die Unendlichkeit des Hyperraums: "Und was machen wir, wenn wir bei Bastion schon von einer ganzen Horde Sternzerstörern erwartet werden?" Kyp lächelte selbstsicher. "Wir haben über einen Tag Zeit, zu trainieren. Die Macht wird uns beistehen, mein Liebling!" Er drückte Tionne einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich, am Durchgang vom Cockpit zum Laderaum der Raumfähre ein Räuspern und Kyp und Tionne fuhren herum. Und blickten direkt in das breite Grinsen von Han Solo, der mit dem Wookiee Chewbacca lässig in der Tür stand. "Ihr bracht mehr als nur die Macht, um euch bei so etwas zurecht zu finden, Kinder", sagte Solo und betrat das Cockpit. Er hatte eine Reisetasche dabei und auch Chewbacca trug eine solche Tasche und die beiden sahen aus, als würden sie Urlaub machen und nicht ins Herz des Imperiums fliegen. Kyp war völlig überrascht, denn er hätte Han und Chewie doch spüren müssen. "Wie kommt ihr zwei hier an Bord?" Der ehemalige Schmuggler lächelte nur und setzte sich in einen der freien Sitze. Chewbacca lachte, was sich eher wie eine Art Bellen anhörte. "Du wolltest einen der ältesten Tricks gegen einen alten Hasen wie mich verwenden. Wir haben uns in einem der Gepäckfächer versteckt. Ich dachte mir, dass du es alleine versuchen würdest, Kyp. Aber das ist zu gefährlich. Chewie und ich haben so etwas schon öfter gemacht. Wir werden fleißig mitmischen!" Er öffnete seine Tasche und zeigte den beiden jungen Jedi-Schülern den Inhalt. Die Tasche war voller imperialer Uniformen. Kyp und Tionne waren baff. "Han, hör zu", begann Kyp und sah seinen väterlichen Freund an. "Ich wollte nicht, dass sich mehr Leute als nötig in Gefahr begeben. Aber Tionne und ich sind Jedi. Wir können das schaffen!" Han schmunzelte nur. "Ihr beide seid wirklich gut. Aber ihr seid noch immer Schüler. Chewie und ich kennen eine ganze Menge Tricks. Zu viert schaffen wir diese Aktion viel eher, glaube mir!" Kyp wusste, dass weitere Einwände sowieso zwecklos waren und irgendwie freute er sich auch, denn Han hatte ihn aus den Gewürzminen von Kessel befreit. Dies würde ein weiteres, unvergessliches Abenteuer werden. "Na okay. Wie sieht euer Plan aus?" Er sah Han und Chewbacca fragend an. Und dann begannen die Vier, ihre Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. "Wir haben ein paar gefälschte, imperiale Passwörter dabei", sagte Han. "Wenn wir auf der Hauptwelt des Imperiums angekommen sind, werden wir uns verkleiden und nach Luke suchen!" Kyp schmunzelte. Das sah wie ein ziemliches Himmelfahrtskommando aus. "Er ist in der Gewalt von Admiral Arlok", sagte der junge Jedi. "Entweder ist er auf Bastion oder noch auf dem Flaggschiff des Admirals. Aber ich denke, auf dem Planeten zu suchen ist vorerst die bessere Idee." Han nickte. Er musste an Vizeadmiral Pellaeon denken und war gespannt, was für eine Rolle der alte Mann noch spielen würde. "Ich hoffe, alles läuft glatt. Sonst wird das ein sehr kurzer Ausflug." Kyp schmunzelte und sah Tionne an. "Ich habe das Gefühl, das wird ein langer, langer Flug". Tionne nickte und grinste. "Wir sollten im Laderaum noch ein wenig trainieren, das kann nie schaden." Kyp stimmte dem zu und Tionne kramte die Holocron-Würfel von Meister Cin Drallig und Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas aus ihrem Rucksack. Dann gingen die beiden nach hinten. "Hey Kyp", sagte Han mit einem schiefen Grinsen und Kyp blieb kurz stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ja?" Hans Grinsen hätte von einem Ende der Galaxis zum Anderen reichen können. "Glückwunsch Junge! Ich bin übrigens stolz auf dich. Du hast dich auf Yavin 4 gut gehalten!" Kyp nickte nur. "Wir müssen Luke finden und befreien, das ist das Wichtigste! Danke Han..." Dann ging Kyp ebenfalls in den Laderaum, wo Tionne gerade ihr Lichtschwert aktivierte und die vielen Sitze vom Boden trennte, um genug Platz für das Training zu schaffen. Kyp aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und beide trainierten noch einmal die verschiedenen Formen des Lichtschwertkampfes. Zum Meditieren hatten sie noch später mehr als genug Zeit. Denn der Flug nach Bastion würde mindestens einen Tag dauern. Tionne schien sich als Meisterin der Dritten Form zu erweisen. Sehr lange trainierte Kyp mit ihr das Abwehren von Blasterfeuer, wobei er natürlich auf Betäubung gestellt hatte. Und zuerst waren es ungenaue und langsame Feuerfrequenzen gewesen, aber später hatte er immer genauer auf einzelne Körperteile gezielt und immer schneller den Abzug gedrückt, so dass sich Tionne ernsthaft anstrengen musste. Aber das Wechseln zu Form Fünf und dem Zurücklenken der Blasterblitze würde Tionne auch nicht sonderlich schwer fallen. Kyp übte sich eine ganze Weile im Vaapad-Stil um seine Bewegungen zufällig aussehen zu lassen und dabei ganz der Macht zu vertrauen. Dies war für den jungen Jedi-Schüler alles andere als leicht, denn obwohl die Macht mit ihm war, benutzte er nur zu gerne die trainierten Bewegungsabläufe und das war nicht richtig. Als Kyp genug davon hatte, übten sich Tionne und er eine ganze Weile in meditativer Trance. Schlafen konnten sie sowieso nicht, denn Han und besonders Chewbacca, die es sich auf den Sitzbänken im Laderaum bequem gemacht hatten, schnarchten so laut, dass sie kein Auge zu bekamen. Sie übten sich außerdem in der Kunst der Telekinese und ließen die abgetrennten Sitze durch die Luft schweben. Dabei mussten sie immer an eine Lektion von Meister Skywalker denken: "Größe bedeutet nichts. Konzentriert euch und mit dem richtigen Verständnis für die Macht sind euch kaum noch Grenzen gesetzt!" Und nach fast einundzwanzig Stunden verließ das imperiale Shuttle den Hyperraum. Han und Kyp saßen an den Kontrollen der Fähre und hatten bereits die schwarzen, imperialen Uniformen angezogen, wie sie Piloten üblicherweise trugen. Tionne und Chewbacca waren im Lagerraum. Tionne half dem massigen Wookiee, sich zu verkleiden. Dabei färbten die beiden das rotbraune Fell des Wookiees ein wenig schwarz und legten ihm einen Brustpanzer an. Vor ihnen lag die düstere Welt Bastion. Schwarze Wolken verdeckten weite Teile des Himmels und laut den Sensoren war der Planet von einem planetaren Schutzschild umgeben. Dies trug zu Kyp's wachsendem Unwohlsein bei. Dies und die vielen imperialen Sternzerstörer, die den Planeten umkreisten. "Bitte identifizieren Sie sich!", ertönte es aus dem Kommunikator, als einer der Sternzerstörer die Fähre entdeckte und anfunkte. Han antwortete: "Fähre _Omikron_ bittet um Deaktivierung des Schutzschildes." Han schnitt eine Grimasse und sah zu Kyp. Die Stimme aus dem Kommunikator antwortete: "Raumfähre _Omikron_, bitte um Übermittlung des Passwortes zum Durchfliegen des Schutzschildsektors!" Han übermittelte das gefälschte imperiale Passwort und drückte sich selber die Daumen. Doch eine ganze Weile geschah gar nichts. "Ich sage es wirklich nicht gerne", sagte Kyp leise, "Aber ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl!" Han nickte und sah durch das Sichtfenster zum riesigen, keilförmigen Sternzerstörer vor ihnen. "Ich auch, Junge. Ich auch."

Vizeadmiral Pellaeon stand auf der Brücke des Sternzerstörers _Feuersturm_ und blickte durch das große Sichtfenster in den Weltraum, wo nun eine imperiale Raumfähre aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen war und sich dem Planeten nähern wollte. Der Kommunikationsoffizier wandte sich an ihn. "Sir, diese Fähre, die sich als _Omikron_ identifiziert hat, scheint ein falsches Passwort übermittelt zu haben. Soll ich sie aufhalten?" Pellaeon wölbte eine Augenbraue und trat zum Kommunikationspult. "Nein, ich glaube, ich sollte mich darum kümmern", sagte er ruhig. Konnten das Soldaten der Neuen Republik sein, die irgendwie nach Bastion gefunden hatten, um Luke Skywalker zu befreien? Pellaeon war beeindruckt. So früh hatte er sie nicht erwartet. Er musste jedoch ganz sicher sein. Er nahm das Funkgerät und sprach zu der Besatzung der kleinen, imperialen Raumfähre: "Fähre _Omikron_. Hier spricht Vizeadmiral Pellaeon. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie zur Festung von Admiral Arlok wollen, hinsichtlich dessen Geheimprojekte?" Eine kleine Pause, dann die Antwort der Fähre: "Ja, Sir. Wir haben ein geheimes Frachtgut abzuholen." Pellaeon musste mit großer Mühe ein Lächeln verbergen. Es waren tatsächlich Soldaten der Neuen Republik und sie wussten, dass Pellaeon auf ihrer Seite war. Der Vizeadmiral wandte sich an den Kommunikationsoffizier: "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Lassen Sie den Schutzschild deaktivieren und übermitteln sie der Raumfähre eine geeignete Flugroute durch die Wolkendecke und zur Festung von Admiral Arlok!" Der Offizier gehorchte und Pellaeon konnte beobachten, wie die Raumfähre weiter flog und sich dem Planeten Bastion näherte. Seine Laune war soeben deutlich gestiegen. Die Neue Republik war da und würde Skywalker retten und ihm vielleicht Arlok und Brakiss vom Hals schaffen. Dann würde Pellaeon sich endlich um dauerhaften Frieden mit der Neuen Republik bemühen. Dann wäre eine Zukunft der Imperialen Systeme endlich gesichert. Und wenn die Leute der Neuen Republik unten auf Bastion sterben würden, würde er etwas gegen Admiral Arlok unternehmen müssen. Aber vorerst konnte er nur abwarten und hoffen, dass die Besatzung dieser imperialen Fähre da unten Erfolg haben würden. Und dass sie mit den Wachen des Admirals, mit Brakiss und natürlich mit Arlok selber fertig werden würden.


	7. Kapitel 7: Rettungsaktion

**Kapitel 7: Rettungsaktion**

Im Cockpit der imperialen Raumfähre _Omikron_ grinsten sich Han und Kyp an. Vizeadmiral Pellaeon schien tatsächlich auf ihrer Seite zu sein, denn sonst hätte er die Fähre mühelos vom Himmel pusten können. Nun hatten sie sogar die Position von Admiral Arloks Festung. "Und nun?", fragte Kyp, während Han das Shuttle auf den Planeten zusteuerte. "Fliegen wir direkt zur Festung von Arlok und holen Luke daraus?" Han schnitt eine Grimasse, als das Shuttle durch die Atmosphäre flog und dabei ein wenig durchgeschüttelt wurde. Er aktivierte die Schutzschilde der Raumfähre, denn mit einem solchen Sturm hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir könnten auf einer der Landeplattformen der Festung landen aber wahrscheinlich würden wir es sofort mit einer ganzen Menge Sicherheitspersonal zu tun bekommen. Und wir kennen uns hier nicht wirklich aus. Und ich habe hier keine Kontaktleute." Tionne betrat zusammen mit einem verkleideten Chewbacca das Cockpit und setzte sich hinter Kyp auf einen der weiteren Sitze. Auch sie hatte sich ein wenig verkleidet und sah nun weitaus gefährlicher aus. Ihr silbernes Haar hatte schwarze Strähnen und ihrer gepanzerten Kleidung nach sah sie nun wie eine Kopfgeldjägerin aus. "Wir sollten uns zuerst einmal Informationen beschaffen. Über die Festung von Admiral Arlok. Dann können wir noch immer versuchen, dort einzudringen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass wir dann vielleicht wissen, wo wir nach Meister Skywalker suchen müssen." Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Chewbacca heulte eine Frage. "Nun ja, die Verkleidungen bringen uns wahrscheinlich gar nichts", sagte Han und kratzte sich am Kinn. "Aber vielleicht können wir sie dennoch irgendwie täuschen. Es muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, dass wir Han Solo und Chewbacca in Begleitung zweier Jedi-Schüler sind." Kyp nickte und sah Tionne an. "Besonders, wenn Brakiss uns sehen könnte." Han biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, die Turbolenzen des Sturms auszugleichen. "Suchen wir uns doch erst einmal ein Computerterminal und versuchen etwas über Admiral Arloks Festung heraus zu finden. Dann sehen wir weiter!" Das Shuttle wurde ziemlich durchgeschüttelt und vom Sturm wie ein Spielball hin- und her geworfen. Die Kontrollen blinkten und leuchteten warnend, aber dann hatten sie endlich die dicke, schwarze Wolkendecke passiert. Und unter ihnen war nun der Stadtkomplex von Bastion. Allen stockte der Atem, als sie erkannten, dass der Name für die Hauptwelt des Imperiums äußerst zutreffend war. Denn weite Teile des Planeten waren von Vulkanen und Seen aus geschmolzenem Gestein bedeckt. Lavaflüsse zogen sich durch die Hauptstraßen und wurden von Brücken überspannt. Der imperiale Stadtkomplex war in mehreren Ringen angeordnet, deren Kern offenbar der Regierungssitz des Imperiums darstellen sollte. Die Stadt war eine einzige Festung, die mit Verteidigungsanlagen nur so gespickt war. Sie war verhältnismäßig flach gebaut, mit Ausnahme von einigen hohen Gebäuden, die sich deutlich aus dem Antlitz der Stadt hervorhoben. Mühelos konnten sie die Festung von Admiral Arlok erkennen. Die Raumhäfen waren im äußersten Ring der Stadt und Magnetschwebebahnen beförderten Passanten schnell durch die Stadt. Die Häuser waren aus Stahl, Beton und schwarzem Gestein gebaut. Und überall in der Stadt standen große Atmosphärenumwandler, die die Luft in der Stadt auf einem atembaren Level hielten. Han hatte so etwas noch nicht gesehen. Diese Stadt war beeindruckend in seiner düsteren Bauart und den leuchtenden Lavaflüssen. Aber dennoch war sie eine wahre Festung und sollte man einen Angriff auf diesen Planeten wagen, würde man sich wirklich die Zähne daran ausbeißen. Die Raumhafenbehörde meldete sich und Han verlangte nach einer Landeerlaubnis bei einem der Raumhäfen. Diese wurde ihnen erteilt und Han setzte mit der imperialen Fähre auf einem Landeplatz auf. "Dann sehen wir uns doch mal um", sagte Han und zog sein Makrofernglas und schaute sich durch das Sichtfenster der Fähre auf dem Raumhafen um. Die anderen warteten ab, was Han auffallen würde. "Nun", begann Han nach einigen Minuten, "Diese Welt ist wahrlich das Herz des Imperiums. Ich sehe viele Sturmtruppler, aber auch viele Droiden und Nichtmenschen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass hier das Imperium verwaltet und geführt wird, aber auch eben beschützt wird. Eine große Bevölkerung scheint es auf diesem Planeten aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht zu geben. Ich glaube, wir fallen vielleicht noch nicht einmal großartig auf. Gehen wir!" Die vier verließen die Raumfähre und Han aktivierte das Sicherheitssystem der Fähre und bezahlte außerdem ein paar Kredits an die Raumhafenbehörde und ließ das Schiff auftanken und bewachen. Dann gingen die vier in Richtung der inneren Ringe und sahen sich auf den Schildern um. Der Regierungssitz, der sich scheinbar noch im Aufbau befand, lag tatsächlich im Zentrum der Stadt. Und ganz in der Nähe war das Bauamt. Dort würde man vielleicht Informationen über den Aufbau von Arloks Festung erhalten. Die Luft war atembar, denn sie wurde ständig umgewandelt und von den giftigen Elementen gereinigt, die von den Vulkanen und der Lava ausgingen. Hin- und wieder fanden sie ein Computerterminal, doch bekamen sie dort nicht die nötigen Informationen. Daher fuhren sie mit der Magnetschwebebahn ins Zentrum der Stadt und gingen zum Bauamt. Jeder war nervös. Besonders Chewbacca und Tionne fühlten sich unwohl, denn sie trugen keine Uniformen wie Han und Kyp. Einige Minuten später standen die vier beim Bauamt der Stadt an einem Informationsterminal und ein schwarzer Protokolldroide kam auf sie zu: "Ich bin V-2PO, Protokolldroide und programmiert für Verwaltungsfragen und Informationen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Han verdrehte die Augen. "Wir hätten gerne eine dreidimensionale Konstruktionsskizze von Admiral Arloks Festung." Der Droide sah Han an, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und seine leuchtenden, runden Augen schienen kurz nachzudenken. "Ja, die haben wir hier. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass man Ihnen den Zugriff auf diese Daten erlauben würde." Han Solo sah zu Kyp und wusste einen Moment nicht, was er nun sagen konnte. Er hasste Droiden. Droiden konnte man nicht bestechen. Aber andererseits waren Droiden auch nicht so clever wie Menschen. "Hör zu", sagte Han ruhig und gelassen. "Wir vermuten, dass sich unter der Festung eine Lavakammer bildet, die vielleicht gefährlich sein könnte. Wir sind im Auftrag von Admiral Arlok hier und anhand der Konstruktionspläne können wir feststellen, ob wir etwas unternehmen müssen gegen diese Lavakammer. Es wäre doch fürchterlich, wenn die Festung einstürzen würde und dem Stadtbild einen ernormen Schaden zufügen würde." Der Droide sah Han an und hielt inne. Kyp beschloss, ein wenig nachzuhelfen: "Ja genau. Wenn man herausfindet, dass das alles die Schuld von dir ist, V-2PO, dann wird man dich wahrscheinlich einschmelzen!" Dies überzeugte den Droiden letztendlich und er gewährte den Besuchern einen Einblick in die Pläne von Admiral Arloks Festung. Hundert Stockwerke hatte das riesige Gebäude. Die Gefängnisebene lag ungefähr in der Mitte, im fünfzigsten Stockwerk. Und es gab dort sogar eine Landeplattform. "Exzellent", sagte Han und schaltete den Projektor ab, der ihnen die Pläne gezeigt hatte. Sie hatten sich die wichtigsten Fakten eingeprägt. "Ist nun alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?", fragte V-2PO in seiner höflich programmierten Tonart. Kyp nickte. "Ja, dank dir wurden wir vor enormen Schaden bewahrt. Danke!" Der Droide schien sich fast zu freuen über diese Anerkennung. Dann verließen die vier das Bauamt und gingen zurück zur Magnetschwebebahn. "Und nun?", fragte Tionne und sah Han und Kyp fragend an. "Schleichen wir uns rein oder versuchen wir es Hals über Kopf?" Han und Kyp antworteten wie aus einem Mund: "Hals über Kopf!" Und Han legte spontan den weiteren Plan fest: "Wir gehen jetzt zurück zum Raumhafen und holen die Fähre. Dann fliegen wir zur Festung von Arlok. Bei so vielen Gleitern und Raumschiffen, die hier herum schwirren, merken die uns erst, wenn wir schon in der Gefängnisebene sind. Dann holen wir Luke und verschwinden wieder. Irgendwie schaffen wir das schon." Er zeigte sein strahlendstes Grinsen und Chewbacca grölte etwas. Han sah ihn ein wenig grummelnd an. "Du hättest ja nicht mitkommen sollen, du Bettvorlegen!" Auch Kyp gefiel das nicht so recht, aber auf diese Weise konnten sie ihre Gegner überraschen und schnell wieder verschwinden. "Na dann los", sagte Kyp und lächelte Tionne zuversichtlich an. "Befreien wir Meister Skywalker und verschwinden von hier!"

Brakiss stand in einem der Trainingsräume in der Festung von Admiral Arlok. Die Innenbeleuchtung war gelöscht worden und Brakiss befreite sich von allen ablenkenden Sinneswahrnehmungen und griff nach der Macht. Die Macht war stark. _Aber die dunkle Seite der Macht war noch viel stärker_, dachte Brakiss. Aber noch konnte er sie nicht so gut meistern, wie er es gerne hätte. Diese enormen Energien zu kontrollieren war nicht einfach, trotz all dem Zorn und dem Hass, den Brakiss in seinem Herzen trug. In seinen schwachen Momenten musste Brakiss daran denken, was gewesen wäre, wenn er sich Luke Skywalker wirklich hätte angeschlossen. Dann hätte er vielleicht Freunde und wäre in den Reihen der Neuen Republik berühmt geworden. Aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Sein Platz war nicht bei der Neuen Republik oder den Jedi-Rittern. Sein Platz war hier, beim Imperium. Doch auch hier hatte sich einiges geändert. Brakiss konnte es spüren, wenn er durch die Straßen des Stadtkomplexes ging. Viele Menschen im Imperium hatten genug vom Krieg und von Menschen wie Admiral Arlok. Brakiss fragte sich, ob es irgendwann zu öffentlichen Meinungsverschiedenheiten kommen würde. Aber der Imperator hatte damals ja auch durch Tyrannei und Diktatur geherrscht. Also konnte Arlok das auch. Man würde ihm gehorchen oder sterben. Sofort bemächtigte sich ein anderer Gedanke seiner selbst. Admiral Arlok, der einst Inquisitor war und Brakiss aufgezogen hatte, war ein schwacher, beschränkter Mann geworden. Brakiss hatte bei den vielen Trainingsstunden festgestellt, dass er selber nun seinen alten Mentor übertraf. Und dies eröffnete ihm ganz neue Optionen. Irgendwann würde es Brakiss gelingen, die Energien der dunklen Seite der Macht vollkommen zu meistern und dann würde er selber Arlok ablösen und der Herrscher des Imperiums werden. Eines Tages würde es soweit sein. Brakiss grinste und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Die violette Klinge erschien mit einem Zischen und erleuchtete den Raum ein wenig. An den Wänden standen einige dunkle Silhouetten. Killerdroiden. Das Aktivieren des Lichtschwertes war das Signal für die Droiden und der erste Droide aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und rannte auf Brakiss zu. Diese Droiden waren einst vom Imperator persönlich entworfen worden, um als Trainingseinheiten für seine Schüler zu dienen. Brakiss konzentrierte sich und griff an. Er umklammerte sein Lichtschwert mit beiden Händen und schlug nach dem Droiden und beobachtete, wie der Killerdroide nach links auswich und versuchte, ihn an der Seite zu treffen. Der Droide war groß, spindeldürr und ähnelte einem Allzweckdroiden, die man überall im Imperium fand, abgesehen von den vielen Modifikationen. Diese Killerdroiden waren schneller und stärker als ein normaler Mensch und mit dem Wissen von hundert Schwertmeistern und einem Dutzend verschiedener Kampfstile programmiert. Gegen eine normale Person wäre sie unschlagbar und tödlich gewesen. Brakiss riss die Klinge seines Lichtschwerts zur Seite und wehrte den Schlag ab, aber der Droide machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und versuchte, Brakiss den Kopf von den Schultern zu schlagen. Brakiss sprang nach hinten und nahm die Grundhaltung von Form Zwei an und als der Droide erneut mit summender Klinge zuschlug, parierte Brakiss elegant und versuchte, dem Droiden den Arm abzuschlagen. Er war flink, dieser Droide. Aber gegen die dunkle Seite war er dennoch schwach. Der Droide drehte sich und wich dem Angriff aus, aber Brakiss tänzelte kurz nach vorne, in der Absicht, den Droiden mit seinem Fechtstil zu durchbohren. Doch der Droide drehte sich weg und seine weiß leuchtende Klinge beschrieb einen Halbkreis, der Brakiss am Bauch treffen sollte. Doch Brakiss griff nach der Macht und stieß den Droiden mit einem Machtstoß nach hinten weg. Die Klinge des Killerdroiden verfehlte ihn und der Droide landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Sofort ging Brakiss zum Gegenangriff über, war mit einem Satz über dem Droiden und stieß mit dem Schwert nach dem Kopf des Droiden. Der Droide riss sein Lichtschwert nach oben und wehrte den Stoß ab, rollte sich nach hinten weg und kam wieder auf die Beine, bereit für die nächste Attacke. Brakiss atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Zorn. Er dachte daran, wie einsam er war und wie ungerecht man zu ihm gewesen ist. Er dachte an Kyp Durron, der noch immer lebendig war und seine Wut steigerte sich. Er griff wieder an, täuschte einen Schlag nach dem Hals des Droiden vor, ließ das Lichtschwert mit einer Drehung seines Handgelenks kreisen, täuschte einen weiteren Schlag nach derselben Seite vor, um dann auf den Rumpf des Droiden zu zielen. Der Droide wich zurück und parierte die letzte Finte. Brakiss glitt zur Seite, holte mit der violetten Klinge weit aus und ließ sie auf den metallenen Halsansatz des Droiden niedersausen. Die Parade des Droiden kam eine Viertelsekunde zu spät. Zwar war er stark, aber nicht geschickt genug, um den eleganten Schlag abzuwehren. Die Klingen trafen aufeinander, zischend und funkensprühend, doch dann glitt die Klinge von Brakiss weiter nach vorne und obwohl der Droide nach hinten ausweichen wollte, traf ihn die Klinge zwischen Hals und Schulter, schnitt durch das Metall und mit einer kleinen Bewegung seiner Hand trennte Brakiss ihm den Kopf ab, der zu Boden polterte. Schaltkreise sprühten Funken und Rauch leckte aus dem Hals des Droiden. Dann versagten die Handkontrollen und das Lichtschwert fiel zu Boden, ehe der Droide ebenfalls umkippte. Brakiss drehte sich, holte mit seiner Waffe aus und schwang sie in einem flachen, horizontalen Bogen und schnitt durch den Körper des Droiden und teilte ihn in zwei Teile, noch ehe er zu Boden gestürzt war. Brakiss lächelte und wandte sich den anderen Droiden zu, die auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Bald würde er stark genug sein um jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte zu vernichten. Gerade, als der zwei weitere Droiden herbei rufen wollte, spürte er plötzlich ein Kräuseln in der Macht. Eine Präsenz, wie sie nur ein Jedi-Ritter ausstrahlen konnte. Brakiss erkannte diese Aura, die sich da näherte. Kyp Durron war auf Bastion. Irgendwie hatte er es bis zur geheimen Hauptwelt des Imperiums geschafft, um seinen Meister zu befreien. Sofort deaktivierte er sein Lichtschwert und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er entfernte seinen Kommunikator vom Gürtel und rief seinen Ziehvater, Admiral Arlok, an. Sofort antwortete der Admiral: "Ja?" Brakiss wusste gar nicht, wie er es ausdrücken konnte. "Vater... Die Rebellen sind auf Bastion. Ich spüre die Anwesenheit von einem Jedi-Ritter!" Arlok war für einen Moment still. Dann antwortete er: "Das ist unerwartet. Und bedauerlich. Aber wie viele können es schon sein? Ich bin momentan auf der Gefängnisebene. Ich schlage vor, dass ich hier warte und du sagst den Wachleuten Bescheid und begrüßt die Jedi-Ritter, wie es sich gehört. Hast du verstanden?" Brakiss brodelte vor Zorn über das unerwartete Auftauchen der Rebellen, ganz besonders Kyp Durron machte ihn wütend. Nun denn, sie würden alle ihrem Verderben in die Arme laufen. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Vater", sagte Brakiss und schaltete den Kommunikator ab und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die dunkle Seite der Macht. Dann sagte er dem Wachpersonal der Festung Bescheid und ging zu den Landeplattformen der Gefängnisebene, um die unerwünschten Besucher zu erwarten.

Admiral Arloks Hände zitterten, nachdem das Gespräch mit Brakiss vorbei war. Wie konnte es sein? Die Neue Republik hatte es irgendwie bis nach Bastion geschafft und würde bald seine Festung erreicht haben. Er steckte den Kommunikator weg und wandte sich dem Folterstuhl zu, dessen Stangen und Rohre am Summen waren, während sich Luke Skywalker darin wand und gequält stöhnte, als seine Muskeln wild zuckten und sein Körper ihm nicht zu gehorchen schienen. Um den Stuhl herum standen Gestelle mit machtverdrängenden Ysalamiri. Arlok deaktivierte den Folterstuhl und packte Skywalkers Kinn und hob dessen Kopf um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. "Es scheint, als wollten Ihre Freunde bei der Neuen Republik meine Forderungen nicht erfüllen und sind nun auf Bastion aufgetaucht, um Sie zu befreien, Jedi-Meister. Ich werde sie gebührend empfangen, wenn sie hier auftauchen. Und Sie dürfen dann zusehen, wie ihre Freunde und Jedi-Schüler sterben. Und dann werde ich mich um Sie selber kümmern." Er sah den Jedi-Meister böse an und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Luke keuchte, aber dann lächelte er schwach und seine blauen Augen schienen unglaubliche Stärke auszustrahlen. "Meine Freunde werden es schaffen und mich befreien. Heute, Admiral Arlok, wird der letzte Tag in Ihrem Leben sein. Heute werden Sie sterben!" Arlok knurrte und seine Narbe dehnte sich, als er voller Hass das Gesicht verzog. Arlok schaltete den Folterstuhl wieder an und stürmte aus der Zelle, um seine graue Admiralsuniform durch seine Rüstung zu ersetzen. Vielleicht würde es ja zu einem Kampf kommen und dann musste er gewappnet sein. Er stürmte in den Turbolift und fuhr in die oberen Stockwerke seiner Festung, wo sich sein Quartier befand. Nachdem er seine weiße Rüstung angelegt hatte, kam ihm ein weiterer Einfall und er ging an eines der Terminals, um Kontakt mit der _Feuersturm_ und Vizeadmiral Pellaeon aufzunehmen. Das Gesicht des älteren Mannes erschien auf einem der großen Monitore: "Was wünschen Sie, Admiral?" Doch Arlok war bereits völlig außer sich. "Gilad", begann er mit wütender, zitternder Stimme, "Wir haben Rebellen auf Bastion! Wie konnten sie unbemerkt am Schutzschild vorbei kommen? Sie sollten doch aufpassen, da oben!" Doch Pellaeon schien wenig besorgt: "Das ist seltsam. Hier tauchten keine verdächtigen Raumschiffe auf. Aber ich bin sicher, dass das Wachpersonal Ihrer Festung mit diesem Problem zu Recht kommt. Oder wollen Sie vielleicht Hilfe?" Arlok glaubte für einen Moment, ein Lächeln auf dem faltigen, aber würdevollen Gesicht des Vizeadmirals zu sehen. Machte sich Pellaeon über ihn lustig? "Ich brauche keine Hilfe!", donnerte Arlok in das Mikrophon des Kommunikationsterminals. "Diese Rebellen werden zerschmettert! Halten Sie trotzdem die Augen offen, hinsichtlich weiterer Aktivitäten der Rebellen!" Pellaeon nickte und Admiral Arlok beendete das Gespräch. Dann machte er sich wieder auf zur Gefängnisebene.

Die imperiale Fähre _Omikron_ setzte auf eine der Landeplattformen von Admiral Arloks Festung auf. Die Ladekufen fuhren aus und die Flügel klappten sich nach oben. Dann senkte sich die Einstiegsrampe. Han, Kyp, Tionne und Chewbacca verließen die Fähre und sofort zerrten stürmische Winde an ihnen. So hoch, wie sie waren, im fünfzigsten Stockwerk, war die Luft stickig und schmeckte nach Schwefel. Es begann, zu regnen und dreckige, graue Regentropfen beschmutzen ihre Uniformen und ihre Gesichter. "Was für ein toller Ort, um ihn zur Hauptwelt des Imperiums zu machen", knurrte Han und zog seine modifizierte Blasterpistole. Chewbacca hatte seine Bolzenschleuder geladen, eine Armbrust, die mit Blasterblitzen aber auch mit Bolzen schießen konnte. Kyp und Tionne hielten ihre Lichtschwerter in den Händen und küssten sich kurz. "Wir schaffen das, mein Liebling", sagte Kyp und ließ die Macht durch sich fließen. Tionne nickte sah sich um. "Wenigstens werden wir noch nicht erwartet." Gemeinsam gingen sie über die Landeplattform, die an der Seite des großen Wolkenkratzers angebracht war und wollten zur Tür gehen, doch diese ging plötzlich auf und eine Gestalt, die Kyp und Tionne nur zu gut kannten, betrat in eine schwarze Robe gehüllt, die Landeplattform und stellte sich ihnen entgegen. "Brakiss", flüsterte Kyp und aktivierte die gelbe Klinge seines Lichtschwerts. Brakiss lächelte hämisch und verneigte sich spöttisch. "Ich fürchte, Ihr seid zu spät", feixte er und entfernte sein Lichtschwert vom Gürtel. "Luke Skywalker ist tot. Aber keine Sorge, ihr werden ihn bald wieder sehen!" Han hob den Blaster und knurrte. "Wenn du nicht bluffst, bist du zuerst bei ihm!" Mit diesen Worten eröffnete er das Feuer und schoss auf Brakiss. Doch dieser streckte seine linke Hand aus und die Blasterblitze trafen seine Handfläche und wurden von ihm absorbiert, ohne Schaden anzurichten. "Lächerlich", sagte Brakiss verächtlich und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Kyp war plötzlich blitzschnell bei ihm und schlug mit der Klinge nach ihm. Die Macht war mit ihm und steigerte seine Reflexe und ließ seine Bewegungen schnell und übermenschlich erscheinen. Doch Brakiss sprang mit einem Satz nach hinten, aus der Reichweite von Kyp's Lichtschwert. Und ehe Kyp erneut angreifen konnte, wurde er plötzlich nach hinten geschleudert, als Brakiss einen Machtstoß auf ihn schleuderte. Der junge Jedi-Ritter bemerkte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und sich alles drehte und nur dank der Macht konnte er ruhig bleiben. Brakiss hatte ihn mit der Macht von der Landeplattform geschleudert. Mit Mühe konnte sich Kyp konzentrieren, während er Fünfzig Stockwerke nach unten fiel. Er ließ die Macht durch sich fließen und wurde sich ganz dem Augenblick bewusst und erblickte die vielen Gleiter, die über die Stadt flogen und durch die Straßen sausten, unter ihnen die Flüsse aus geschmolzenem Gestein. Der Wind bauschte seine neue Robe wie eine Wolke auf. Für mehrere Sekunden schien es, als würde Kyp auf dem Boden aufschlagen und zerschmettert werden, aber dann flog ein Schwebegleiter an ihm vorbei und dank der Macht gelang es Kyp, seinen Sturz ein wenig zu lenken und auf der Ladefläche des Gleiters zu landen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er auf und fast hätte die Wucht des Aufpralls ihm das Bewusstsein geraubt. Hastig deaktivierte Kyp sein Lichtschwert, hing es an seinen Gürtel und hielt sich fest. Eine Regung der Macht wurde spürbar und Kyp blickte sich um und sah, wie weit oben Brakiss einen Hechtsprung von der Landeplattform machte um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Blasterschüsse verfehlten den Verräter nur um Haaresbreite, denn Han Solo und Chewbacca versuchten, ihn noch im Sturz zu erwischen. "Prächtig", fluchte Kyp als er sah, wie Brakiss in einem anderen Gleiter landete und den Piloten kurzerhand vom Fahrersitz schleuderte um die Kontrolle des schwebenden Fahrzeugs an sich zu reißen. Kyp blickte sich um und ließ sich dann fallen und stürzte erneut mehrere Meter nach unten. Er benutzte die Macht, um die Luft um sich herum zu bewegen und seinen Sturz zu bremsen und landete auf einem Schwebetaxi. Der Fahrer fluchte wild, als sich Kyp durch das offene Fenster der Beifahrertür ins Taxi gleiten ließ. "Drück auf die Tube!", befahl Kyp und deutete auf den Gleiter von Brakiss, der sich ihnen näherte. Brakiss hatte sein Lichtschwert aktiviert und hatte offensichtlich vor, das Schwebetaxi zu zerstören. "Gibt es in der Nähe einen freien Platz?", fragte Kyp ohne seinen Verfolger aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Taxifahrer lenkte das Taxi dicht über den Boden und dabei entfernten sie sich immer mehr von der Festung des Admirals. "Ja, in der Nähe ist eine Einkaufspromenade, soll ich..." Weiter kam der Fahrer nicht, denn Brakiss hatte aufgeholt und seinen Gleiter neben das Schwebetaxi gesetzt, um dann mit dem Lichtschwert auszuholen und den Fahrer zu erschlagen. Sofort begann das Taxi zu trudeln und Kyp griff an die Kontrollen und versuchte, die Steuerung zu übernehmen. Er versuchte, ein wenig Distanz zu Brakiss zu gewinnen und entdeckte vor sich ein paar Gebäude und eine breite Straße. Die Einkaufspromenade. Der dreckige Regen peitschte gegen die Frontscheibe des Taxis und die Winde machten das Fliegen nicht einfach. Plötzlich schüttelte sich das Schwebetaxi wie ein wütender Dewback und Kyp erkannte, dass Brakiss direkt unter ihm war und den Antrieb des Taxis schwer beschädigt hatte. Er versuchte, das Trudeln zu verhindern, doch dann setzte das Schwebetaxi unsanft auf den Boden auf. Funken flogen und das Taxi bremste ab und hinterließ einige tiefe Furchen und Kratzer auf dem Boden der Einkaufspassage. Die Passanten wichen aus und irgendwann kam das Taxi zum Stehen. Kyp stieg aus und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Einige Meter hinter ihm war auch der Gleiter von Brakiss stehen geblieben und der Verräter sprang vom Fahrersitz und stolzierte mit leuchtend violetter Klinge auf den Jedi-Schüler zu. Flocken aus Asche regneten vom Himmel und die Passanten stellten sich in die Eingänge der Geschäfte um Schutz zu finden und gleichzeitig auch möglichst weit von diesen beiden Menschen weg zu kommen, die mit ihren Gleitern auf der Einkaufspassage notgelandet sind und sich scheinbar gegenseitig umbringen wollten. Kyp hob die gelb leuchtende Klinge seines Lichtschwerts und sah zu, wie Ascheflocken die Klinge trafen und verglühten. Er blickte zum Himmel und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf, um sich vor der Asche zu schützen und ließ Brakiss, der langsam auf ihn zukam, nicht aus den Augen. Dieser grinste böse und sein Gesicht wirkte grau, seine blonden Haare waren schmutzig vor Asche. Dann griff er an und Kyp erkannte, dass Brakiss ebenfalls viel trainiert haben musste. Mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit war Brakiss bei ihm und seine violette Klinge schien aus mehreren Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen, so schnell war er. Kyp bewegte die Klinge nach unten, um einen Hieb auf sein Bein abzuwehren, dann riss er das Lichtschwert hoch, um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Plötzlich sah er, wie Brakiss eine Handfläche auf ihn richtete und ahnte, was dieser vor hatte und benutzte die Macht, um den Machtstoß abzuwehren. Dann beschloss er, den Gegenangriff zu wagen. Kyp wechselte in Form Vier und schlug einen Salto über seinen Gegner und versuchte ihn, in der Luft zu treffen und hinter ihm zu landen, um seinen ungeschützten Rücken zu erwischen. Doch Brakiss war vorbereitet und wehrte ab und drehte sich mit und trat Kyp mit einem Tritt aus der Drehung in den Bauch. Der junge Jedi-Schüler stöhnte und fiel nach hinten um und sofort war Brakiss über ihm und stach mit dem Lichtschwert nach Kyp's Gesicht. Dieser drehte sich hastig zur Seite weg und die violette Klinge bohrte sich in den grauen Boden, dann trat Kyp nach Brakiss' ausgestrecktem Arm und dieser verlor sein Lichtschwert und sprang nach hinten, als der junge Jedi mit seiner Klinge versuchte, Brakiss an den Beinen zu treffen. Kyp sprang mit einem Satz wieder auf die Beine und griff seinen Gegner an, der nun unbewaffnet war. Doch Brakiss hatte reichlich trainiert und als Kyp mit dem Lichtschwert ausholte, um ihn seitlich zu erwischen, sprang Brakiss hoch, über die Klinge hinweg und rammte dem Jedi-Schüler die Spitze seines Stiefels unters Kinn. Kyp wehrte die Wucht des Trittes ab, so gut er konnte, aber dennoch taumelte er einige Schritte nach hinten und versuchte, nicht den Kontakt zur Macht zu verlieren und seine Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Brakiss landete vor ihm und rief mit der Macht sein eigenes Lichtschwert wieder in seine Hand. Und er nutzte die Benommenheit des Jedi-Schülers, um sofort anzugreifen. Kyp versuchte, auszuweichen doch die violette Klinge traf ihn leicht an der linken Schulter und versengte sein Fleisch und schlitzte seine neue Jedi-Robe auf. Kyp keuchte und nahm hastig eine Verteidigungsposition ein und versuchte, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Brakiss grinste ihn böse an und begann, ihn zu umkreisen. "Erkennst du nun, dass die Dunkle Seite mächtiger ist, Kyp? Ich kann mich allen Mitteln bedienen, um dich zu vernichten. Und es bereitet mir großes Vergnügen!" Kyp bemühte sich um Ruhe und atmete tief ein und aus. Er bewegte sich nicht und ließ die Macht durch sich strömen und lächelte bei den Worten seines Gegners nur. Ein Kräuseln in der Macht verriet ihm, wann Brakiss ihn angreifen wollte und Kyp wirbelte herum und parierte den Angriff und drückte dessen Lichtschwert nach unten und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, rammte ihm kräftig die Stirn auf die Nase und Brakiss ging benommen ein paar Schritte zurück und wäre fast umgefallen. Seine Nase war gebrochen und Blut rann über seinen Mund und tropfte zu Boden, wo die hinab schneiende Asche bereits eine dünne Schicht hinterlassen hatte. Kyp grinste und nahm Ausgangsposition ein. "Ich kann mich auch einiger Mittel bedienen, wie du gerade festgestellt hast. Und das war erst der Anfang." Brakiss funkelte ihn wütend an und Kyp erkannte, dass es alles andere als einfach sein würde, ihn zu besiegen. "Ich werde dich vernichten!", knurrte Brakiss und sprang mit einem markerschütternden Kampfschrei auf Kyp zu, drehte sich in der Luft mehrmals um die eigene Achse und schlug aus der Drehung nach Kyp um nach der Landung eine aggressive Kombination von Schlägen zu starten. Doch Kyp umfasste den Griff seines Lichtschwerts mit beiden Händen und gab sich ganz der Macht hin und wehrte den Angriff ab, ging in die Defensive und ließ sich von Brakiss zurück drängen und parierte die Schläge so gut er konnte. Die Passanten wichen zurück, als sich die beiden Kämpfenden einen überdachten Café näherten. Brakiss griff mit eleganten, schnellen Schlägen an und versuchte, eine Lücke in Kyps Verteidigung zu entdecken. Doch dieser wehrte weiterhin ab und ließ sein Lichtschwert kreisen und nutzte dann den Schwung, um Brakiss' Schwert zur Seite zu schlagen, machte einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite und schleuderte Brakiss mit einem Machtstoß in die Tische und Stühle des Cafés. Ein Tisch brach zusammen, als Brakiss auf ihm landete und Brakiss fluchte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung mit der freien Hand und plötzlich wurden Tische und Stühle wie von einem starken Wind gepackt auf Kyp geschleudert. Doch der junge Jedi-Schüler ließ sein Lichtschwert rotieren und drehte den Griff schnell in den Händen und wehrte die Stühle und Tische ab, zerteilte sie in kleine Stücke, die ihn ohne großen Schaden anzurichten trafen oder hinter ihm in den Staub fielen. Brakiss stand auf und griff erneut an, hatte Form Zwei und seinen Fechtstil jedoch aufgegeben und drückte Kyps Klinge nach unten. Und ehe der Jedi reagieren konnte, sprang Brakiss hoch und trat nach Kyps Gesicht. Aber Kyp war völlig ruhig, denn er vertraute auf die Macht und auf sein Können. Hastig stieß er sich von Brakiss' Lichtschwert ab, kippte nach hinten und stützte sich mit der linken Hand auf dem Boden ab und schwang mit der rechten Hand sein Schwert dorthin, wo vorher noch sein Kopf gewesen war und versuchte, Brakiss das Bein abzutrennen. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht so leicht austricksen und zog sein Bein zurück, bevor es die gelb leuchtende Klinge treffen konnte. Er sprang nach hinten, als Kyp nach seinen Beinen schlug und atmete tief ein und aus. Kurz hustete er, als ein wenig Asche in seine Atemwege gelangte. Auf Kyps Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen. Brakiss senkte sein Lichtschwert und sah sich um. "Es scheint, als bräuchte ich mehr, als mein Können im Lichtschwertkampf, um dich zu besiegen, Jedi-Ritter." Mit diesen Worten streckte der Verräter seine linke Handfläche aus konzentrierte sich auf seine Wut, nutzte seinen Hass auf Kyp Durron und die Jedi, um seinen Zorn zu bündeln und vor seiner Handfläche bildete sich eine Energiekugel aus purem Hass, die schwarz schimmerte. Kyp riss überrascht die Augen auf. Diese Fähigkeit kannten eigentlich nur Sith. Wie hatte Brakiss das lernen können? Er versuchte, nicht die Konzentration zu verlieren, als Brakiss diesen Bolzen des Hasses auf ihn zu schleuderte und versuchte, mit der Macht einen Schutz um sich herum aufzubauen. Hastig streckte er die Hände aus und fing die Energiekugel auf. Eine tödliche Kälte vertrieb das Blut aus den Adern und Kyps Hände wurden kalkweiß, doch er ließ die Macht durch sich strömen und absorbierte die Energie, so dass der Bolzen des Hasses langsam kleiner wurde und dann völlig verschwand. Kyp atmete schwer aus und konzentrierte sich, um mithilfe der Macht die Taubheit aus seinen Händen zu vertreiben. "Wo hast du das gelernt?", fragte Kyp fassungslos und atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte, Ruhe zu bewahren. Brakiss grinste hämisch und selbstsicher. "Die Holocron-Würfel der Akademie waren eine gute Quelle. Auch wenn sie keine Techniken der Sith lehren, so haben sie mir doch von einigen der Fähigkeiten erzählt und ich konnte sie selber neu entwickeln." Kyp verzog das Gesicht. Er selber kannte sich mit den Künsten der Dunklen Seite aus und wusste, wie gefährlich Brakiss war. "Ich habe deinen Angriff doch ziemlich erfolgreich abgewehrt", sagte Kyp und überlegte sich eine Strategie. Irgendwie musste er Brakiss überlisten und außer Gefecht setzen. Je eher desto besser. Kyp war sich sicher, dass seine Freunde ihn brauchten.

"Wir müssen versuchen, Kyp zu helfen", rief Tionne und sah von der Landeplattform nach unten. Kyp und Brakiss waren verschwunden. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Freund, aber gleichzeitig wurde ihr klar, dass sie momentan nichts für ihn tun konnten. Sie mussten Luke Skywalker retten. Han legte der Jedi-Schülerin eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Der Junge kann gut auf sich selber aufpassen. Ich bin sicher, er kommt zurecht. Gehen wir Luke suchen!" Sie nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie die Festung von Admiral Arlok. "Ich glaube, Meister Skywalker ist ganz in der Nähe", sagte Tionne ruhig und ließ die Macht durch sich fließen und hob das Lichtschwert und ging langsam durch einen der Korridore. "Die Gefangenensektion müsste ganz in der Nähe sein." Sie beeilten sich und gingen weiter, doch bereits bei der ersten Abzweigung gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt von Sturmtrupplern und mussten wieder um die Ecke zurück weichen, weil ihnen die Blasterstrahlen um die Ohren zischten. "Doch nicht so einfach, wie wir das gerne hätten", knurrte Han und schnitt eine Grimasse. Tionne aber trat auf den Gang und hob ihr Lichtschwert und überließ sich ganz der Macht und ließ die blaue Klinge hin und her sausen und wehrte Blasterfeuer ab oder lenkte es zum Ursprung zurück. Hinter ihr sprangen Han und Chewbacca ebenfalls hinter der Ecke hervor und Han ging in die Hocke und feuerte auf die Soldaten vor ihnen. Drückte immer und immer wieder den Abzug seiner modifizierten Blasterpistole. Chewbacca ließ die Bolzenschleuder sprechen. Ein Soldat nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden, bis alle sechs ausgeschaltet waren. "Ich spüre eine Art Leere, ich bin sicher, dass dort einige Ysalamiri sind und dass dort Luke festgehalten wird. Hoffentlich lebt er noch." Sie eilten weiter, ehe Tionne inne hielt. Ihr Gefahrensinn, den ihr die Macht verlieh, warnte sie, dass bei der nächsten Kreuzung weitere Sturmtruppler auf sie lauerten. "Ich suche einen anderen Weg und fall denen in den Rücken, während sie mit euch beschäftigt sind", schlug Han vor und ließ ein schiefes Grinsen aufblitzen. "Wir schaffen das, vertraut mir". Der Wookiee ließ ein zweifelndes Brummen hören, aber trotzdem rannte der ehemalige Schmuggler in einen Seitengang davon. Tionne und Chewbacca gingen weiter geradeaus und kaum hatten sie sich der Kreuzung genähert, wurde das Feuer auf sie eröffnet. Chewbacca jaulte warnend und wich nach hinten aus und Tionne konnte sehen, was den Wookiee so beunruhigte. Man hatte auf dem Gang, der in Richtung der Gefangenensektion führte, einen Repetierblaster aufgebaut. Dies war ein großes Standgeschütz, welches auf einem Dreibein stand und von einem Energiegenerator mit Strom versorgt wurde. Tionne parierte mit großer Mühe einen mächtigen Blasterstrahl des Geschützes, der ihre Hände und Arme heftig zittern ließ und sie hatte Mühe, dass Lichtschwert nicht fallen zu lassen. Doch der abgelenkte Blasterblitz traf eine der Deckenlampen und zerstörte sie. "Feuert weiter", brüllte einer der Soldaten vor ihr. Tionne steigerte ihre Reflexe und wehrte blitzschnell weiteres Blasterfeuer aus den Sturmgewehren der Soldaten ab, ehe der Repetierblaster erneut feuerte. Tionne umklammerte den Griff ihres Lichtschwerts und lenkte den Strahl mit großer Mühe zur Decke, wo eine Sprinkleranlage getroffen wurde. Sofort aktivierten sich die Wasseraustrittsdüsen im ganzen Korridor und ein konstanter Nieselregen sprühte auf sie hinab. Die blaue Klinge von Tionne's Lichtschwert begann zu rauchen und das anhaltende Blasterfeuer erzeugte einen leichten Nebel im Korridor. Tapfer wehrte die junge Jedi-Schülerin das Blasterfeuer ab und schaltete den Schützen des Standgeschützes aus. Chewbacca beschloss, wieder ins Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen und stürmte auf den Korridor, rutschte mit seinen Füßen über den nassen Boden und schlitterte geradeaus weiter, wo gerade drei Sturmtruppler angerannt kamen. Ehe die Soldaten reagieren konnte, war der riesige, pelzige Wookiee gegen sie gekracht und allesamt landeten sie auf dem Boden. Chewbacca schlug mit den haarigen Pranken aus, um die Soldaten niederzuschlagen. Tionne kniff die Augen zusammen und hatte zunehmend Schwierigkeiten, dass Blasterfeuer abzuwehren. Plötzlich sah sie hinter den Soldaten eine Bewegung, und Han Solo sprang auf den Gang und feuerte auf die Soldaten und traf drei von ihnen in den Rücken, ehe sich einige Soldaten umdrehten und auf ihn feuerten. Mit einem vergnügten Freudenschrei ließ sich Han auf den Bauch fallen und rutsche über den nassen Boden nach vorne, während er wild weiter mit seinem Blaster feuerte und die restlichen Soldaten gingen mit qualmenden Löchern im Brustpanzer zu Boden. "Das macht ja fast schon Spaß", sagte Han Solo sarkastisch und stand auf. Auch Chewbacca kam wieder auf die Beine und blökte verlegen. "Weiter geht's", sagte Tionne und ließ den beiden den Vortritt. Sie wollte sich ein wenig schonen, denn sie wusste nicht, was noch auf sie zukam. Langsam gingen sie weiter und machten sich auf weitere Angriffe der Imperialen gefasst. Bis jetzt hatte der Bauplan gestimmt. Doch trotz Tionne's Machtfähigkeiten mussten sie aufpassen, sich nicht zu verlaufen und in eine Sackgasse zu geraten. Vorsicht war im Moment ihre stärkste Waffe, denn die ganze Festung schien in Alarmbereitschaft zu sein. Tionne musste an Kyp denken und hatte Mühe, sich nicht von ihren Sorgen um ihn ablenken zu lassen. Auch Han schien sich Gedanken zu machen. Die Gesichtsmimik des Wookiees war schwer zu analysieren. Der Wookiee fühlte sich auch unwohl, aber dennoch war er bereit, für seine Freunde in den Tod zu gehen. Das Trio bog um eine weitere Ecke in einen breiten Korridor und lief fast gegen vier weitere Wachen. Jeder, der einen Blaster hatte, begann zu schießen. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Knistern der Blasterstrahlen, vom Summen des Lichtschwerts und vom Geruch von Ozon und verbrannter Wandverkleidung. Tionne konnte hören, wie einer der Sturmtruppler in sein Funkgerät, welches im Helm integriert war, sprach: "Admiral, sie nähern sich der Gefängnissektion! Bitte schicken Sie Verstärkung!" Großartig. Das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Tionne wehrte einen Blasterstrahl ab und machte einen Schritt nach vorne und stürzte sich auf den Soldaten, der auf sie geschossen hatte. Sie ließ die Klinge des Lichtschwerts nach unten sausen und die Unterarme des Soldaten samt dem Blastergewehr fielen zu Boden. Blut spritzte keines, denn die Klinge des Lichtschwertes brannte die Wunden gleichzeitig aus. Tionne wirbelte herum, riss in der Drehung das Bein hoch und versetzte dem Soldaten einen Fußtritt ins Gesicht, der ihn zu Boden schickte. Zwei weitere Wachen lagen am Boden. Sie waren nicht schlecht, aber sie waren nicht so verzweifelt wie Tionne, Han und Chewie. Denn während die Soldaten für das Imperium kämpften und weil sie dafür bezahlt wurden, kämpfte das Trio für die Rettung von Luke Skywalker und um ihr Überleben. Der letzte Sturmtruppler, der noch auf den Beinen war, drehte sich um und floh. Chewbacca erwischte ihn mit der Bolzenschleuder und er landete bäuchlings auf dem Boden. Han deutete mit der Mündung seiner Blasterpistole in die Richtung, aus der die Wachen gekommen waren. "Dort entlang, oder?" Tionne nickte. Sie konnte die machtverdrängende Wirkung der Ysalamiri ganz in der Nähe spüren. Sie hoffte, dass Meister Skywalker noch am Leben war.

"Sie sind nur noch wenige Korridore entfernt, Admiral", sagte der oberste Sicherheitschef von Admiral Arloks Festung und sah seinen Vorgesetzten mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Fassungslosigkeit an. "Soll ich Generalalarm auslösen?" Admiral Arlok und der Sicherheitschef hatten sich vor der Tür zu Luke Skywalkers Gefängniszelle aufgebaut und vor ihnen knieten Soldaten und richteten ihre Blastergewehre nach vorne und warteten auf die Rebellen. Arlok selbst hatte seine Laserlanze in der Hand und trug sie wie ein Zepter. Auf die Frage des Sicherheitschefs funkelte sein künstliches Auge wütend auf und er herrschte den nervösen Mann lautstark an. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wie würde das denn aussehen? Der mächtige Admiral Arlok lässt zu, dass seine Sicherheitskräfte von drei Rebellen besiegt werden? Niemals!" Er ging zu einem Computerterminal und die Kameras zeigten eine junge Jedi-Schülerin, die zusammen mit Han Solo und Chewbacca dem Wookiee durch die Gänge eilten und fast schon mühelos mit seinen Sicherheitsleuten fertig wurden. "Ich entscheide, wann die Situation zu gefährlich wird", murrte Arlok und blickte zum Ende des Korridors, von wo man leises Blasterfeuer hören konnte. "Wenn wir Han Solo fangen können, haben wir zwei Geiseln. Und um diese Jedi-Schülerin werde ich mich selber kümmern!" Grimmig aktivierte er die rote Klinge seiner Laserlanze. "Ich mache mich doch nicht selber zum Gespött. Niemand wird von diesem Vorfall erfahren!" Der Sicherheitschef nickte und zog seinen Blaster und schluckte hart. "Wie Sie befehlen, Admiral Arlok!" Der Admiral nickte und versuchte, sich selber Mut einzureden. Er betrat die Gefängniszelle, wo Luke Skywalker wieder an den Folterstuhl gefesselt war und durch die Schwingungen gequält wurde. Sobald die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, schaltete Arlok den Folterstuhl kurz ab und sah den Jedi-Meister bedrohlich an. "Eure Freunde werden Euch bald Gesellschaft leisten, Jedi-Meister. Sofern sie lange genug leben. Und sollten die Dinge doch noch unerwartet verlaufen, bin ich gespannt, ob sich Eure Freunde ergeben oder lieber zusehen, wie ich meine Laserlanze in Euren Hals ramme." Arlok grinste böse und aktivierte den Folterstuhl wieder und sofort wurde Luke Skywalker vom Zucken seiner Muskeln durchgeschüttelt. "Heute", keuchte der Jedi-Meister und hob seinen Kopf, um den Admiral ernst anzusehen. "Heute wird ein neues Zeitalter anbrechen. Und Ihr werdet es nicht mehr miterleben, Admiral!" Arlok knurrte und ging wieder auf den Korridor. Und ob er das neue Zeitalter miterleben würde. Er würde die Neue Republik in die Knie zwingen und das Imperium würde wieder an der Macht sein. Er würde es schon noch allen zeigen. Niemand würde mehr an ihm zweifeln. Am Ende dieses Tages würden sich die wichtigsten Personen der Neuen Republik in seiner Gewalt befinden oder tot sein. Er selber würde mächtiger werden und sich allen Leuten entledigen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen könnten. Dazu gehörte auch Brakiss. Aber vielleicht war dieser ja bereits gefallen. Zwar war er Arloks Adoptivsohn aber dennoch stellte er eine Gefahr da. _Und bald_, dachte sich Arlok grinsend, _Bald_ _werde ich der neue Imperator sein_.


	8. Kapitel 8: Finale und Epilog

**Kapitel 8: Finale und Epilog**

"Mal sehen, wie du damit fertig wirst", sagte Brakiss mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme und in seiner Hand erschien eine weitere Energiekugel aus gebündeltem Hass. Kyp machte sich bereits zur Abwehr bereit, doch dann schleuderte Brakiss den Bolzen des Hasses nicht auf den Jedi-Schüler, sondern auf eine Gruppe Passanten, die sich im Eingangsbereich eines Kaufhauses zusammen gedrängt hatten, um der Asche zu entgehen. Kyp riss die Augen auf und fluchte. Der Jedikodex verlangte das Beschützen der Unschuldigen. Kyp hatte keine Wahl. Er griff nach der Macht und sprintete los und sprang genau in die Flugbahn der tödlichen Energiekugel und schützte die Passanten. Doch seine Konzentration reichte nicht mehr aus, um die dunklen Energien zu absorbieren und mit einer Entladung aus schwarzen Blitzen wurde Kyp getroffen und mit einem Krachen durch die Tür des Kaufhauses geschleudert. Die Passanten schrieen und wichen zur Seite weg, als Brakiss mit einem erbarmungslosen Blick das Kaufhaus betrat und sich nach Kyp umsah. Dieser war direkt gegen ein Regal gekracht und lag benommen unter einem Stapel Wäsche. An einigen Stellen hatte er kleine Schnitte und Schürfwunden, aber das schlimmste war die unglaubliche Kälte, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Er fror und zitterte und hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick völlig den Kontakt zur Macht verloren. _Du wirst heute sterben_, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Er konnte sehen, wie Brakiss durch die Reste der Eingangstür trat und sich umsah. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte gewinnen und Meister Skywalker retten. Er wollte Tionne wieder sehen und er wollte ein mächtiger Jedi-Ritter werden. Stocksteif, wie eine Marionette erhob sich Kyp und atmete tief durch und griff nach der Macht. Er konzentrierte sich auf jenes allgegenwärtige Energiefeld und merkte, wie die Wärme in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Er aktivierte sein Lichtschwert, welches sich von alleine deaktiviert hatte, als er durch die Eingangstür geschleudert wurde und sah Brakiss entschlossen an. "Das hasse ich an euch Jedi", sagte Brakiss verächtlich und blieb einige Meter vor Kyp stehen. "Ihr wollt einfach nicht sterben!" Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, stürzte sich der Verräter auch wieder auf Kyp und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. Kyp wich zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen eine Säule, glitt dann zur Seite und hinter ihm schlug die violette Klinge von Brakiss' Lichtschwert durch die Säule. Kyp versuchte, Abstand zu gewinnen und sah, wie Brakiss noch einmal durch die Säule schnitt und das heraus getrennte Stück mit der Macht auf Kyp schleuderte. Kyp hob das Lichtschwert und als der schwarze Steinzylinder die Klinge traf, wurde er in zwei Teile geschnitten, die seitlich an dem Jedi vorbei flogen und wie Geschosse in eine Reihe von Regalen einschlugen. "Nicht schlecht", gab Brakiss zu und sprang dann tief auf ihn zu, streckte die Klinge aus, um Kyp's Beine zu treffen. Doch Kyp benutzte die Macht als Sprungbrett und katapultierte sich nach oben, entging dem Angriff und sprang über ein Geländer und landete im zweiten Stockwerk. Er blickte nach unten und als Brakiss sich mit einem Sprung zu ihm gesellen wollte, schnitt Kyp durch die Glasscheiben des Geländers, brachte das Glas zum Platzen und lenkte die Splitter wie Geschosse auf Brakiss zu. Dieser konnte nur noch den Arm vor das Gesicht halten, ehe die Splitter ihn trafen und seine Kleidung teilweise zerfetzten und seine Unterarme aufschlitzten oder sich in seine Brust bohrten. Mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen landete Brakiss auf der Passage der zweiten Etage des Kaufhauses und funkelte Kyp wütend an. Kyp grinste ihn an, ohne jedoch die Konzentration zu verlieren oder unvorsichtig zu werden. Und weil er keine andere Wahl hatte, griff er Brakiss an und versuchte, mit einigen Finten und Antäuschungen seine Deckung zu durchbrechen. Brakiss keuchte und wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand stieß. Er sah sich um und blickte dann Kyp in die Augen. Dieser wurde durch ein Kräuseln in der Macht alarmiert. Wie die Wellen, die ein Stein verursachte, den man in einen See warf. Er konnte spüren, dass Brakiss eine Deckenplatte mit der Macht lockerte und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig nach vorne springen, als die massive Platte aus schwarzem Obsidian hinter ihm auf den Boden krachte und in tausend Stücke zerschmettert wurde. Kyp setzte nach vorne und stach mit dem Lichtschwert nach Brakiss, der jedoch als Meister der Form Zwei mühelos parierte und einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite machte und die Klinge seines Lichtschwerts durch Kyp's Hüfte stoßen wollte. Doch Kyp wehrte ab, indem er sein Lichtschwert kurz losließ und mit dem Griff verkehrt herum wieder in die Hand nahm. Er wechselte überraschend zu Form Acht und nachdem er den Schlag von Brakiss pariert hatte, riss er seinen Arm nach oben und fegte mit der Klinge des Lichtschwerts hin- und her. Brakiss, der diese Technik nicht kannte, hatte große Schwierigkeiten, diesen merkwürdigen Stil zu parieren und wurde am Oberschenkel verletzt, als Kyp's Klinge ihn kurz berührte. Brakiss sprang nach hinten und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. Seinen Oberschenkel zierte ein schwarzer Streifen, wo die Klinge des Lichtschwerts sein Fleisch verbrannt hatte, wenn auch nur oberflächlich. Kyp setzte ihm hinterher und schlug mit der Faust nach vorne, wobei sein Lichtschwert einen weiten Bogen beschrieb. Brakiss duckte sich unter der Klinge hinweg und packte dann Kyp mit der Macht und hob ihn vom Boden und würgte ihn. Kyp hing in der Luft und spürte, wie sich seine Luftröhre zusammen drückte. Brakiss sah ihn hasserfüllt an und Kyp konnte nicht mehr atmen. Hastig sah sich der junge Jedi-Schüler um und sah an der Decke ein großes Modell eines imperialen Sternzerstörers. Es schien, als würde die Propaganda hier noch immer sehr gut wirken. Kyp konzentrierte sich und lockerte eine der Halterungen, die das riesige Modell an Stahlseilen knapp unter der Decke schweben ließen. Ein lautes Ächzen hallte durch das Kaufhaus, dann rissen weitere Halterungen und das Modell fiel. Nur noch vom Stahlsein an der Spitze gehalten, raste das breite Heck des Models nun genau auf Brakiss zu, traf ihn und schmetterte ihn wie einen Spielball durch ein breites Panoramafenster nach draußen. Kyp sackte zu Boden und schnappte nach Luft, als der Würgegriff nachließ. Dann riss auch noch das letzte Stahlseil des Modells und Kyp musste einen Hechtsprung zur Seite machen, um nicht vom spitz zulaufenden Bug des Modells eingeklemmt zu werden. Kyp atmete tief ein und aus und ging zum zerbrochenen Fenster und sah nach draußen. Brakiss lag am Boden, umgeben von Scherben und bewegte sich benommen. Als er jedoch seinen Gegner sah, setzte sich der Verräter sofort wieder auf und hob das Lichtschwert. Kyp sprang nach unten und auf Brakiss zu und holte mit dem Lichtschwert aus um ihn endlich unschädlich zu machen, aber Brakiss schleuderte sein Lichtschwert nach ihm und ließ die Klinge mit der Macht rotieren. Kyp senkte seine Klinge und wehrte ab, war bereit Brakiss niederzustrecken. Doch dieser streckte eine Handfläche aus und Kyp konnte den Machtstoß vorher sagen, der ihn weg schleudern sollte. Hastig streckte er selber eine Hand aus und beide warfen sich gegenseitig einen Machtstoß zu, setzten die Luft zwischen sich in Bewegung. Ein Donnern war zu hören, als die Luft auf so unnatürliche Weise bewegt wurde und zusammen prallte. Eine Druckwelle breitete sich zwischen den beiden Kämpfenden aus und Asche wurde weg geweht und verdunkelte kurz die Einkaufspromenade. Kyp kniff die Augen zusammen und erinnerte sich an die Lektionen von Meister Cin Drallig und die Prinzipien von Form Sieben. Er brauchte seine Augen nicht und vertraute sich und seine Bewegungen ganz der Macht an. Und somit konnte er nach der Landung die blinden Angriffe von Brakiss fast zufällig abwehren. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Brakiss an, der sich nun der Macht und seines Hasses bediente, sich wie ein Berserker auf Kyp warf und immer wieder schnell und kräftig auf ihn einschlug. Er täuschte an und versuchte, Kyp's Deckung zu durchbrechen und ließ sich ganz vom Zorn übermannen. Als die Klingen aufeinander trafen, flogen die Funken und die Schwerter ächzten unter der Gewalt der Schläge. "Warum stirbst du nicht endlich", knurrte Brakiss und schlug mit solcher Wucht auf Kyp ein, dass dieser nur ganz in die Verteidigung gehen konnte. Er ließ seine Bewegungen von der Macht leiten und wirbelte die Klinge seines Lichtschwerts hin und her und wehrte Schlag um Schlag ab. Brakiss brüllte vor Zorn und Verzweiflung und seine Attacken wurden mehr und mehr zu ungeschultem Draufgehaue. Kyp konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Defensive und erinnerte sich an eine der Grundlagen der bevorzugten Verteidigung. Auf Dauer würde ein Gegner ungeduldig und frustriert werden und zwangsläufig einen Fehler machen. Kyp hoffte inständig, dass Brakiss bald diesen Fehler machte und er den Kampf für sich entscheiden konnte. Allmählich hörte es auf, Asche zu schneien und viele der Passanten nutzten die Gelegenheit, um zu fliehen. Doch einige sahen weiterhin diesem spektakulären Schauspiel zu. Brakiss und Kyp vollführten einen wahren Tanz der Lichtschwerter. Beide bewegten sich blitzschnell, mit Reflexen, die durch die Macht verstärkt waren. Brakiss umkreiste seinen Gegenüber und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. Kyp parierte und ließ sein Lichtschwert kreisen und das Summen der Waffen schien immer lauter zu werden, so sehr holten beide das Letzte aus ihren Waffen heraus. Kyp merkte, wie der Kampf immer mehr an seinen Kräften zehrte. Und in einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit schlug Brakiss Kyps Klinge nach oben weg und warf sich mit voller Wucht gegen ihn. Kyp landete auf dem Boden und riss eines seiner Beine hoch und trat gegen Brakiss' Handgelenk und beförderte dessen Lichtschwert erneut einige Meter weit weg. Kyp versuchte, sein Lichtschwert hoch zu reißen um Brakiss den Kopf abzutrennen, doch dieser war schneller und ließ sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn fallen, packte Kyps Handgelenk und schmetterte es auf den Boden, so dass er sein Lichtschwert fallen lassen musste. Seine andere Hand richtete Brakiss direkt auf Kyp's Gesicht, während dieser zappelte und versuchte, seinen Gegner von sich hinunter zu stoßen. Dann fokussierte er all seinen Zorn und seinen Hass auf den jungen Jedi-Ritter und ließ seinen Körper ein Medium der Dunklen Seite der Macht werden. "Jetzt ist es vorbei mit dir, Kyp Durron!", presste Brakiss mit vor Wut bebenden Lippen und mit vor Hass verzerrter Stimme hervor und dann entluden sich gleißend helle Blitze aus konzentriertem Bösen aus seinen Fingerspitzen und schlugen in Kyp's Gesicht, ließen dieses bläulich leuchten. Kyp schrie auf vor Schmerzen, als die dunklen Energien langsam sein Gewebe abtöteten. Nach wenigen Sekunden züngelten die Machtblitze auch über Kyp's Brust und raubten ihm den Atem. Kyp wand sich unter seinem Gegner, doch hatte er keine Kraft und keine Konzentration mehr. Er hörte nur noch das Knistern der tödlichen Blitze, die sein Gesicht betäubten und das triumphierende Lachen von Brakiss. "Jetzt hat deine letzte Stunde geschlagen, Jedi! Um Tionne werde ich mich auch noch kümmern, wenn sie noch am Leben ist!" Kyp biss die Zähne zusammen, während er von schmerzhaften Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Er musste an Tionne denken und wurde sich bewusst, dass er am Leben bleiben wollte. Doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Er merkte, wie sein Blickfeld verblasste und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. _Tionne_, dachte Kyp erschöpft. _Ich liebe dich. Gib nicht auf und rette Meister Skywalker_. Plötzlich hörten die Blitze auf und ein lautes Krachen war zu hören. Kyp blinzelte die Erschöpfung weg und sah, was geschehen war. Einer der Passanten hatte einen Stuhl genommen und ihn auf Brakiss' Rücken geschleudert und ihn damit abgelenkt von seinem tödlichen Angriff. "Lass den Jedi in Ruhe, du Ungeheuer!", hörte er den Passanten sagen und Brakiss drehte sich kurz um, nahm seine Hand weg von Kyp's Gesicht und schleuderte den Mann mit einem Machtstoß nach hinten weg. "Ungeziefer", zischte Brakiss und wandte sich wieder dem Jedi-Schüler zu. Kyp hatte die Ablenkung jedoch genutzt und hatte seine freie Hand mit Asche gefüllt. Als Brakiss ihn wieder ansah und die Hand hob, um sein Werk zu vollenden, klatschte Kyp ihm seine Hand ins Gesicht und schmierte die Asche in seine Augen und seinen Mund. Brakiss brüllte gedämpft und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und Kyp schubste ihn von sich herunter ehe er sich aufsetzte. Brakiss lag neben ihm und schrie vor Schmerzen und als er die Hände vom Gesicht nahm, waren seine Augen vollkommen grau und mit Asche verklebt. Kyp atmete tief ein und aus und kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht. Langsam und mühsam stand er auf und musste sich zwingen, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Der Passant, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte kam zu ihm. Es war ein älterer Mann mit langen, grauen Haaren und einem Bart. "Danke schön", sagte Kyp müde und versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl ihm jeder Muskel wehtat, besonders im Gesicht. Der alte Mann lächelte. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, einem Jedi-Ritter geholfen zu haben. Mein Vater war selber einer. Er sagte immer zu mir... Vorsicht!" Kyp wirbelte herum, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Brakiss war wieder auf den Beinen und schlug mit seinem Lichtschwert blind auf ihn ein. Er war noch immer am Brüllen, vor Zorn und vor Schmerz und sein Gesicht war eine schmutzige Fratze. Kyp sprang nach hinten und rief dem Passanten zu, er solle in Deckung gehen. Brakiss setzte nach, wobei er eher ziellos umher stolperte und versuchte, Kyp zu erwischen. Kyp jedoch rief mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert in seine Hand und wich den verzweifelten Attacken des Verräters aus und trennte ihm dann die Hand, die das Lichtschwert hielt ab. Er malte mit der gelb leuchtenden Klinge des Lichtschwerts eine Schleife in die Luft und zerstörte Brakiss' Lichtschwert, ehe es den Boden berührte. Dann schaltete er sein Lichtschwert ab. "Genug", sagte Kyp müde blickte auf Brakiss hinab, der auf die Knie gegangen war und schwer atmete. "Ich will dich nicht töten müssen, Brakiss!" Doch Brakiss lachte verächtlich, ehe er nach vorne umfiel und bäuchlings in der Asche lag. "Aber ich will dich töten, Kyp!", rief Brakiss hasserfüllt. "Dich und deine Tionne und deine Freunde!" Kyp schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sich um. Weit in der Ferne konnte er die Festung von Admiral Arlok sehen. Über einen Lavafluss war eine Brücke aus Stein und ganz in der Nähe war eine Haltestelle der Magnetschwebebahn. Die Passanten kamen langsam näher und musterten Kyp und gratulierten ihm. Sie tuschelten und Kyp konnte hören, dass viele von ihnen dachten, Jedi-Ritter seien ausgelöscht oder gar böse. Er sah den Passanten an, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. "Ich bin ein Jedi-Ritter, ja", sagte er laut. "Aber ich bin nicht euer Feind. Ich bin ein Beschützer von Recht und Ordnung. Aber leider werde ich hier wahrscheinlich gesucht. Bitte entschuldigt mich also..." Kyp wandte sich zur Brücke um und in dem Augenblick erhob sich Brakiss und zog unter seinem Bauch eine Blasterpistole hervor. Er richtete die Mündung blind aber dennoch exakt auf Kyp und drückte den Abzug. Kyp aktivierte in letzter Sekunde sein Lichtschwert und hielt es sich vor sein Gesicht und wehrte den Blasterblitz ab. Dann streckte er die linke Hand aus und stieß Brakiss mit einem Machtstoß nach hinten. Mit einem schrillen Schrei flog Brakiss über das Geländer des Lavaflusses und fiel in die glühende Lava, die ihn verschluckte und nichts als eine kurze Stichflamme blieb von ihm übrig. Kyp konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren und hatte nicht wirklich die Absicht gehabt, Brakiss zu töten. Aber dieser hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. Kyp zitterte und war selber schockiert und ihm wurde übel. Und weil er einfach nicht mehr konnte, sackte er zu Boden und blieb dort sitzen und schnappte nach Luft. Wenn nun Sturmtruppler kamen, wäre es um ihn geschehen. Aber er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, irgendetwas zu tun. Er sah den älteren Passanten an, der noch immer in der Nähe war. "Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Vater?", fragte Kyp, während er sich bemühte, neue Kraft zu sammeln. Der Passant nickte, ehe er voller Stolz anfing, von seinem Vater zu berichten: "Mein Vater, Redd Sai'ssem war ein mächtiger Jedi-Ritter zur Zeit der Alten Republik..."

Tionne wirbelte mit pfeilschnellen Bewegungen ihres Lichtschwerts durch die Korridore und gab sich ganz der Macht hin. In einem ständigen Wechsel der Lichtschwertstile benutzte sie zuerst Form Drei, um das Blasterfeuer abzuwehren und dann ging sie in Form Fünf über und lenkte die Blasterblitze zu ihrem Ursprung zurück, bewegte sich nach vorne und trieb die Sturmtruppler nach hinten oder erschlug sie. Hinter ihr gaben Han Solo und Chewbacca ihr Rückendeckung und gaben vereinzelt Feuerstöße auf die imperialen Soldaten ab. Der Boden des Korridors war fast schon gepflastert mit den weißen Panzerungen der Sturmtruppler. Tionne's Haare waren schweißverklebt, so sehr strengte sie sich mittlerweile an. Doch sie kamen der machtverdrängenden Wirkung der Ysalamiri immer näher. Als sie um eine weitere Ecke in einen neuen Korridor bog, sah sie einige Sturmtruppler und hinter ihnen stand eine Gestalt in einer weißen Rüstung zusammen mit einem Offizier der Sicherheitsabteilung. Den Ersteren, der eine rotglühende Laserlanze trug, konnte Tionne anhand seines künstlichen Auges sofort als Admiral Arlok identifizieren. Der Sicherheitschef neben ihm legte seinen Blaster an und zielte. Tionne hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf mehrere Angreifer gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren und obwohl die Macht mit ihr war, fühlte sie sich zunehmend erschöpft. Der Sicherheitschef drückte den Abzug und ein tödlicher Blasterblitz zuckte auf Tionne zu. Hastig zog sie die gleißend blaue Klinge durch den Brustkorb eines Soldaten vor ihr, wirbelte das Lichtschwert wie von fremder Hand geführt durch die Luft und kam vor ihrem Gesicht abrupt zum Halt und schützte es vor dem Beschuss. Sie spürte den Treffer, als die Energie ihrer Klinge die Energie des Blasterstrahls reflektierte und harmlos an die Wand lenkte. Er hätte sie sonst direkt ins Gesicht getroffen. Erneut feuerte der Sicherheitschef und wieder riss Tionne ihr Lichtschwert herum und trennte einem Soldaten vor ihr beide Hände ab, ehe sie die Klinge in die Schussbahn des Blasterstrahls hielt und diesen als Querschläger zurück lenkte, den Sicherheitschef traf und ihn mit einem qualmenden Loch im Bauch nach hinten umfallen ließ. Chewbaccas Bolzenschleuder donnerte und schaltete weitere Soldaten vor ihnen aus. Auch Han ließ den Blaster sprechen, bis der Griff in seiner Hand immer wärmer wurde, vor Überhitzung. Endlich waren alle Sturmtruppler vor ihnen erledigt und nur noch Arlok war zwischen ihnen und der Zellentür, hinter der sich wahrscheinlich Luke befand. Als Han jedoch auf ihn feuerte, wehrte er mit der Laserlanze ab. "Ihr seit weit gekommen, Rebellen", sagte Arlok und schien sehr erstaunt zu sein über diese Wendung der Ereignisse. "Doch habe ich soeben Generalalarm für ganz Bastion ausgelöst. Ihr werdet diesen Planeten nicht lebend verlassen!" Tionne trat mit erhobenem Lichtschwert auf ihn zu und drehte kurz den Kopf zur Seite und sah zur Zellentür. "Luke ist sicher dort drin. Holt ihn heraus und ich kümmere mich um den Admiral!" Sie näherte sich und Arlok wich zurück und grinste Tionne an. Han machte sich an der Kontrolle der Tür zu schaffen, die von einem Blasterstrahl getroffen wurde. Entweder ein Querschläger oder Absicht von Admiral Arlok, um die Rettung von Luke Skywalker weiter hinaus zu zögern. Chewbacca drehte sich um und deckte ihren Fluchtweg und Tionne ließ nun die Macht durch sich fließen und griff Arlok an. "Es ist lange her, dass ich gegen einen Jedi gekämpft habe", sagte Arlok und hielt die rote Klinge seiner Laserlanze Tionne entgegen. Diese hatte die Klinge erhoben und drängte Arlok langsam nach hinten. Doch Arlok hatte eine größere Reichweite und in diesen engen Korridoren war es schwer, sich vernünftig zu bewegen. "Es wird diesmal das letzte Mal sein", sagte Tionne gelassen und konzentrierte sich auf die Macht und auf die innere Ruhe. Sie konnte das verzehrende Feuer im künstlichen Auge des ehemaligen Inquisitors sehen und ein Schauer ging ihr über den Rücken. Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein. Sie wagte einen ersten Angriff und schlug zu, die Klingen kreuzten sich und Entladungsblitze zuckten. Doch Tionne musste stets darauf achten, dass Arlok nicht nach ihr stach und sie trotz der Deckung gegen Schläge von einem Stich getroffen wurde. Es schien, als habe sie die Absicht des Admirals erkannt, denn dieser machte einen Schritt nach vorne und nur mit einem Sprung nach hinten wurde Tionne davor bewahrt, von der Laserlanze aufgespießt zu werden. Arlok lachte höhnisch und ging ein wenig nach hinten, bis sich der Korridor gabelte. Tionne folgte ihm und schlug immer wieder nach der Laserlanze und suchte nach einer Schwachstelle. Für diese engen Räume war die Lanze wahrlich nicht geeignet, aber andererseits konnte die Klinge durch die Wände schneiden wie durch Butter. Wieder versuchte Tionne, näher an Arlok heran zu kommen und wieder wurde sie von der enormen Reichweite der Laserlanze auf Distanz gehalten. Immer wieder testeten die beiden ihre Stärke und ihre Klingen zischten und Funken flogen. "Du kannst nicht gewinnen, Jedi", rief Arlok und stach nach ihr. Tionne erkannte, dass Arlok Form Sechs benutzte, den Stil des Diplomaten. Er schien sie mit seinem Gerede ablenken und entmutigen zu wollen. Hastig sprang sie hoch und wich dem Stich aus und machte einen Spagat, stützte sich mit den Füßen an den Seitenwänden des Korridors ab und ließ die Klinge ihres Lichtschwerts nach Arloks Brust zucken. Dieser wich nach hinten zurück und Tionne folgte ihm und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. Arlok parierte und knurrte sie an und sie wichen zurück, bis sie in einen breiten Gang kamen, dessen Decke auch ein wenig höher war. Arlok versuchte einen Gegenangriff, der Tionne's Klinge zur Seite weg schlagen und ihre Deckung durchbrechen sollte, aber Tionne schlug von oben her auf die Klinge der Laserlanze, drückte sie nieder und machte dann etwas, was Arlok nicht erwartet hatte. Sie sprang hoch und landete mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Griff der Laserlanze, knapp vor Arloks Hand, die den langen Griff umfasste. Sie drehte sich und hob den anderen Fuß und trat dem Admiral mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Arlok fiel nach hinten um und Tionne machte einen Salto nach hinten und kam sicher wieder auf den Füßen zum Stehen. Hastig sprang Arlok auf und umklammerte den Griff seiner Lanze. Seine Lippe war blutig und seine Wange zierte eine Schürfwunde. "Lächerlich", zischte er. "Selbst wenn ihr meiner Festung entkommt, werdet ihr Bastion nicht verlassen!" Er rannte wütend auf Tionne zu und stach nach ihr, täuschte an und versuchte, sie irgendwie an den Beinen zu verletzen. Doch Tionne machte einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite und Arlok rammte die Klinge der Lanze in den Boden, dann ließ sie ihr Lichtschwert umherwirbeln und trennte den Griff der Laserlanze dreißig Zentimeter hinter der Linse, welche die Klinge produzierte, ab. Und verwandelte die Laserlanze in ein gewöhnliches Lichtschwert. Zwar hatte Tionne gehofft, die Waffe zu zerstören, aber jetzt waren ihre Chancen besser. Arlok sprang nach hinten und fluchte. Tionne lächelte bloß und folgte ihm. Ihr Lichtschwert hoch über den Kopf erhoben, bereite sie einen Angriff aus der klassischen Grundhaltung der Form Eins vor. Der Admiral hatte sich in der klassischen Antwort aufgestellt. "Ich wurde von Darth Vader persönlich trainiert", knurrte er bedrohlich. "Was glaubst du, wie du mich besiegen kannst?" Tionne ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und blieb wachsam. "Ich wurde von seinem Sohn trainiert. Das ist mehr wert", entgegnete sie ihm und ließ ohne Vorwarnung die Klinge niedersausen. Als Arlok parieren wollte, täuschte Tionne geschickt und stieß von unten zu. Arlok wehrte ab und stach mit der Klinge nach Tionne's Kehle. Diese wich hastig zur Seite aus und trat nach hinten. Beide waren sich bewusst, dass ihre Machtfertigkeit nicht so stark war wie bei anderen. Also musste die Lichtschwertkunst diesen Kampf entscheiden. Tionne jedoch war müde und sie hoffte, dass ihr bald jemand helfen würde. Bevor sie ihre ganze Konzentration wieder auf den Kampf lenken konnte, griff Arlok an, diesmal aggressiver. Er rückte in einer Folge heftiger Attacken vorwärts und drängte Tionne nach hinten. Tionne parierte und wich zurück, nur um dann ihre Klinge tückisch hochzuziehen und drückte das Lichtschwert des Admirals nach oben, senkte ihre Klinge wieder und zog sie über Arloks Brust. Doch dieser drehte sich hastig weg und stöhnte, denn die Klinge hatte ihn trotzdem erwischt, seine weiße Panzerung überwunden und eine kleine Wunde am Oberkörper verursacht. "Du verdammte...", brüllte Arlok und ignorierte den Schmerz und stürzte sich mit enormer Wildheit auf die junge Jedi-Schülerin. Die beiden kämpften verbissen. Von ihren Lichtschwertern sprühten Funken und in einem blitzschnellen Schlagabtausch wurden auch die Seitenwände in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, wenn eine der Klingen das Metall traf und zum Schmelzen brachte. Aber Tionne wurde zunehmend langsamer und ungenauer, denn die Erschöpfung zehrte an ihrer Konzentration. Arlok lachte auf, obwohl auch er erschöpft wirkte. _Tionne_, hörte die junge Jedi-Schülerin plötzlich die Stimme ihres Freundes in ihrem Kopf. _Ich liebe dich. Gib nicht auf und rette Meister Skywalker_. Plötzlich packte sie Entsetzen. Kyp war in Gefahr. Sie begann, den Kontakt zur Macht zu verlieren und Admiral Arlok nutzte diesen Moment der Schwäche. Er täuschte einen Stich nach ihren Beinen an, und als Tionne die Klinge senkte, riss er sein Schwert hoch und schlug Tionne's Lichtschwert aus ihren Händen und sie fiel durch die Wucht des Schlags nach hinten um. Ehe sie etwas machen konnte, hielt Admiral Arlok ihr das Lichtschwert an die Kehle und grinste sie an. Sein künstliches Auge funkelte bedrohlich. "Jetzt ist es an der Zeit zu sterben, Jedi!", spuckte er verächtlich hervor. Und gerade als er die rote Klinge seines Lichtschwerts in ihre Kehle rammen wollte, ertönte ein wütendes, markerschütterndes Grölen. Tionne blickte zur Seite, in einen Korridor, aus dem nun die bepelzte, riesige Gestalt des Wookiees Chewbacca erschien. Er rannte auf Arlok zu, seine langen Pranken nach ihm ausgestreckt. Muskel wie Stahlseile waren gespannt und als der Admiral zu ihm sah, konnte er nur noch die gebleckten Zähne sehen und das Funkeln in den Augen des Wookiees. Noch ehe er sein Lichtschwert hoch reissen konnte, schmetterte der Wookiee seine Fäuste auf die ihm zugewandte, rechte Schulter des Admirals. Der mächtige Schlag ließ die Schulterplatte der weißen Rüstung splittern und ein Spinnennetz aus winzigen Rissen entstand. Der Admiral wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und ließ sein Lichtschwert fallen, welches sich deaktivierte und harmlos neben Tionne auf dem Boden landete. Benommen stöhnte der Admiral, doch der Wookiee, der bei Bedrohung jener, die ihm wichtig waren, in eine regelrechte Kampfwut verfallen war, schlug erneut zu und mit der Kraft, die eine Metalltür aus den Angeln schmettern konnte, traf er erneut die rechte Schulter des Admirals. Die Schulterplatte zersprang in etliche Stücke und der nackte Arm von Arlok wurde sichtbar. Eine unglaubliche Fraktur wurde zu sehen. Die Schulter war grün und blau und die Knochen waren zerschmettert und ragten vereinzelnd sogar aus der Haut. Gerade, als Chewbacca noch einmal zuschlagen wollte, griff Tionne nach seinem Arm. "Nicht, der ist keine Gefahr mehr. Wir müssen verschwinden, ganz Bastion wird uns jagen!" Chewbacca atmete schwer und knurrte den Admiral, der nun benommen zu Boden sackte, wütend an. Doch Tionne war schließlich nicht mehr in Gefahr und was sie sagte, war vernünftig. Er nickte und rannte voraus, zurück zur Gefängnissektion. Tionne nahm ihr Lichtschwert und sah noch einmal zu Arlok, der mit der linken Hand seine zertrümmerte, blutende Schulter hielt und sie wütend anstarrte. Dann drehte sie sich um und folgte Chewbacca. Schnell waren sie wieder bei der Gefängniszelle, die Han inzwischen erfolgreich geöffnet hatte und Luke Skywalker aus dem Folterstuhl befreit hatte und ihn aus der Reichweite der machtverdrängenden Ysalamiri gebracht hatte. Luke war leichenblass und musste sich von seinem Schwager abstützen lassen, aber als er Tionne und Chewie sah, lächelte er schwach und seine Augen leuchteten vor Stolz. "Tionne, Chewie!" Der Wookiee umarmte Luke und brach ihm dabei fast sämtliche Knochen im Leib und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Luke lachte und sah Tionne an. "Ich bin stolz auf euch! Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft mich zu retten!" Han Solo grinste und wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Lasst uns Kyp suchen und von hier verschwinden, mir wird die Feier allmählich zu wild." Alle waren einverstanden. "Ich kann seine Präsenz spüren", sagte Meister Skywalker leise. "Wo ist der Falke?" Sie rannten durch die Korridore, zurück zur Landeplattform. Han schnaufte und verdrehte die Augen. "Den Rasenden Falken mussten wir leider daheim lassen, Kumpel." Als sich die Tür zur Landeplattform öffnete und den Blick auf die imperiale Fähre _Omikron_ freigab, atmete Luke tief ein und sah Han an: "So schlecht stehen unsere Aktien also?" Han grinste schief und ging zur Einstiegsrampe. "Wie immer halt. Also los, machen wir einen Abflug!"

Kyp Durron saß mit dem Passanten, der ihn ihm Kampf gegen Brakiss geholfen hatte, mitten auf der Einkaufspassage in der Nähe des abgestürzten Schwebetaxis. Der Mann hieß, genau wie sein Vater, Redd Sai'ssem und schien ebenfalls eine Begabung in der Macht zu haben. Sein Vater hatte in den Klonkriegen gekämpft und als das Imperium die Macht erlang, hatte er seinem Sohn nur noch sagen können, dass er die Macht nicht benutzen durfte und ein normales Leben führen sollte. Das hatte Redd getan. "Ich wurde ein Bürokrat des Imperiums und habe versucht, Gerechtigkeit zu bewahren. Aber erst jetzt, hier im Imperialen Raum haben wir wirklich so etwas wie Frieden gehabt. Ehe Admiral Arlok das Kommando übernahm. Die meisten hier wollen keinen Krieg sondern einfach ihr normales Leben unter der neuen, imperialen Verwaltung weiter leben." Kyp nickte und sah den älteren Mann an. Plötzlich sah er etwas am Himmel und er konzentrierte sich auf die Macht um seine Sinne zu verbessern. Von weit hinten, wo die Festung von Admiral Arlok in den Himmel ragte, kam die imperiale Fähre angeflogen. Kyp's Kopf schmerzte und sein Gesicht war blass und taub. Doch selbst im geschwächten Zustand konnte er die mächtige Aura des Jedi-Meisters Luke Skywalker spüren. Sofort grinste er breit. Aber dann sah er, dass die Fähre von mehreren imperialen TIE-Kurzstreckenjägern verfolgt wurde. Diese Raumjäger bestanden aus einem kleinen, kugelförmigen Cockpit, welches mit zwei Solarflügeln verbunden war. Er konnte die grünen Laserstrahlen sehen, wo die Jäger auf die fliehende Fähre feuerten. "Deshalb sind hier keine Sturmtruppler erschienen, glaube ich. Wahrscheinlich sind alle verfügbaren Truppen zur Festung des Admirals." Kyp sah Redd an und schüttelte ihm kurz die Hand. "Es war mir ein Vergnügen", sagte der junge Jedi-Ritter. "Aber nun muss ich gehen. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein!" Der ältere Mann nickte und brachte sich dann in Sicherheit. Kyp aktivierte die gelbe Klinge seines Lichtschwerts, um seinen Freunden den Weg zu weisen. Rasch näherte sich die Fähre und Kyp konnte sehen, wie das langsame Schiff unter dem Angriff der Kurzstreckenjäger zitterte. Langsam verlor das Schiff an Höhe und zuerst hatte Kyp Angst, dass das Schiff abstürzen würde. Dann aber sah er, dass die Einstiegsrampe der Raumfähre nach unten fuhr und begriff sofort, was seine Freunde vorhatten. Sie konnten sich keine Landung erlauben, und deshalb sollte Kyp im Flug auf die Einstiegsrampe springen. Der junge Jedi-Schüler schluckte hart und atmete tief ein und aus. Er war noch immer müde und geschwächt und sehnte sich nach Schlaf. Aber noch mehr sehnte er sich nach Tionne. Als die Fähre nah genug war und über die Einkaufspromenade daher rauschte, wurde massenweise Asche aufgewirbelt. Kyp griff nach der Macht und ignorierte die Schmerzen, die er hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete und als das Shuttle kurz vor ihm war, ungefähr zehn Meter über ihm, ging Kyp in die Hocke und stieß sich vom Boden ab, benutzte die Macht um die Leistungsfähigkeit seines geschundenen Körpers zu steigern und katapultierte sich hoch in die Luft und landete auf der Einstiegsrampe. Doch der Wind riss an ihm und er ruderte mit den Armen und drohte, dass Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Kurz bevor er nach hinten fiel, in die Tiefe, erschien Tionne und griff nach Kyp und zog ihn ins Innere und schlug auf den Knopf, der die Einstiegsrampe wieder einzog. Kyp klammerte sich an Tionne, die sofort ihre Arme um ihn legte und ihn küsste. Er genoss ihre Nähe und die Wärme ihres Körpers, den Geschmack ihrer Lippen auf seinen. Und das wundervolle Funkeln in ihren großen Augen. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", wisperte Tionne und drückte sich an ihn. Kyp seufzte und entspannte sich und merkte erneut seine Müdigkeit und seine Schmerzen. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Cockpit. Luke Skywalker saß an den Kontrollen und flog das Shuttle und Han saß auf dem Copilotensitz und überwachte die Anzeigen. Chewbacca saß hinter ihm und drehte sich zu ihnen um und jaulte eine Begrüßung. Kyp ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen, als er Meister Skywalker sah. "Meister Skywalker", begann er. Doch dann hielt er inne. Schnell nahmen er und Tionne Platz und beobachteten den Jedi-Meister. Luke flog die Raumfähre mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit und entfernte sich schnell vom Stadtbezirk und flog auf die Wolkendecke zu. Er schwitzte vor Anstrengung, während er die Fähre völlig alleine bediente. Die Hebel und Schalter des Kontrollpults schienen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, als Luke sie mit der Macht betätigte. Han sagte ihm hin und wieder nur, wie es mit den Schutzschilden der Fähre aussah. Der Jedi-Meister arbeitete für drei Personen. Er war Pilot, Kopilot und Kanonier in einer Person, denn als einige der Kurzstreckenjäger sie einholen und eine Kehrtwendung machten, feuerte er die Zwillingslaserkanonen ab und verwandelte die Raumjäger mühelos in leuchtende Wolken aus Feuer und geschmolzenem Stahl. Chewbacca jaulte kläglich und schlug die haarigen Pranken vors Gesicht. Luke riss den Steuerknüppel hoch und entging einer Lasersalve und tauchte in die Wolkendecke, die durch den hohen Gehalt an Schwefel und Asche einen guten Schutz bot. Ein schwarzer Vorhang schien sich über die Fähre zu legen, aber Luke steuerte das Shuttle mühelos durch die Wolken. "Durch die statische Energie der Wolken können uns ihre Sensoren nicht orten", sagte Luke ruhig und schloss die Augen. Er beschloss, vorerst nicht in den Weltraum zu fliegen, sondern lieber ein wenig Distanz zu den Kurzstreckenjägern zu gewinnen. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr gekommen seid", flüsterte Luke und lächelte leicht. "Kyp, Tionne. Das habt ihr gut gemacht. Seid ihr... die einzigen, die den Angriff auf die Akademie überlebt haben?" Durch die kurze Pause konnte Kyp spüren, dass Luke ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Er würde ihn sehr bald hinsichtlich der neuen Akademie ansprechen, zum Wohl des Jedi-Ordens. "Kirana Ti, Kam Solusar und Streen leben noch", antwortete Tionne. "Und Kyp hat vor dem Senat vorgeschlagen, eine neue Jedi-Akademie zu bauen. Auf Coruscant." Kyp schnitt eine Grimasse und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Aber Meister Skywalker lächelte nur und sagte: "Das klingt gut. Aber vorher brauchen wir alle wohl etwas Ruhe." Er zog den Steuerknüppel an sich und die Fähre gewann an Höhe und die Dunkelheit der Wolken verschwand und vor ihnen tauchte der Nachthimmel auf. Und direkt am Himmel hing der bedrohliche Keil eines imperialen Sternzerstörers. Han fluchte und Luke änderte den Kurs und sah, wie mehrere Kurzstreckenjäger aus dem Wolkenmeer auftauchten und die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Luke konzentrierte sich und weil er wusste, dass die imperialen Raumjäger schneller waren und die Fähre früher oder später erwischen würden, beschloss er, dass eine Flucht sinnlos war und kehrte um, flog auf die TIE-Jäger zu und als sie an dem Shuttle vorbei flogen, riss Luke die Fähre herum und setzte sich hinter einem der Jäger. Das charakteristische Heulen der TIE-Jäger in der oberen Atmosphäre drang bis ins Cockpit der Raumfähre. Der Raumjäger, der vor ihnen war, ließ seine Doppelantriebe aufheulen und machte einen Looping und als er feuerte, bebte die Fähre und Han sah Luke warnend an. Lange würde der Schutzschild nicht mehr halten. Luke drückte den Steuerknüppel nach vorne und tauchte ab und verwickelte die Raumfähre in einen tödlichen Tanz mit den Verfolgern. Ein ständiges Abtauchen und Hochziehen, denn die Kurzstreckenjäger hatten in der Atmosphäre das Nachsehen. Dann plötzlich ließ Luke das Shuttle der Wolkendecke entgegen trudeln und wich damit dem Laserfeuer der Raumjäger aus und dann sah er, wie eine weitere Raumfähre auftauchte und sich ihnen mit donnernden Zwillingslaserkanonen näherte. "Das ist Arlok", sagte Luke ruhig und zog das Shuttle scharf nach oben und flog mit einer Schraube wieder dem Weltraum entgegen. Der Antrieb bebte und heulte, als würde die Raumfähre klagen über diese unmöglichen Flugmanöver des Jedi-Meisters. "Ich glaube, hier kommen wir nicht mehr lebend raus", brummte Han und tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf die Anzeige. Die Schutzschilde waren ausgefallen. "Wie gerne hätte ich den Rasenden Falken hier!" Ein Geschwader TIE-Jäger kam auf sie zu und hinter ihnen war die Raumfähre von Admiral Arlok. Im Weltraum hing drohend der Sternzerstörer. Es gab kein Entrinnen. "War schön, euch gekannt zu haben, Leute", sagte Han und lehnte sich nach hinten und Chewie legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und grollte etwas. Tionne klammerte sich an Kyp. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei", ermahnte Luke mit fester Stimme und legte den Daumen auf die Feuerkontrollen. Dann plötzlich wichen die Raumjäger aus und ließen sie passieren. Han sah die anderen überrascht an. "Was ist denn jetzt los?" Aber Luke lächelte nur und flog durch die obere Atmosphäre in den Weltraum und deutete auf den Sternzerstörer. "Das ist die _Feuersturm_. Vizeadmiral Pellaeon ist auf unserer Seite. Und jetzt hat er die Gelegenheit, etwas zu tun."

Admiral Arlok saß hinter den Piloten im Cockpit der imperialen Fähre, welche die Verfolgung der Rebellen aufgenommen hatte. Arloks Gesicht war eine Fratze aus Schmerz und Wut. Noch immer hielt er sich seine Schulter, die völlig zerschmettert war. Sein rechter Arm war taub und er konnte ihn nicht mehr bewegen. Und es tat höllisch weh. Doch dennoch konnte Arlok noch immer später zur Krankenstation gehen. Nun war die Verfolgung der Rebellen wichtiger. Zwar schien Brakiss tot zu sein, aber dennoch konnte er noch immer gewinnen. "Wie kann es sein, dass eine Raumfähre nicht von ein paar Kurzstreckenjägern vernichtet werden kann?", donnerte Arlok ins Funkgerät, wo er gerade mit dem Kommandanten der Kaserne auf Bastion sprach, der vor wenigen Minuten seine Raumjäger auf die Gesuchten gehetzt hatte. "Schickt weitere TIE-Jäger los, die Rebellen dürfen nicht entkommen!" Der Kommandant schien die Aufregung nicht ganz zu verstehen: "Warum benachrichtigen Sie nicht Vizeadmiral Pellaeon? Der könnte doch einige Abfangkreuzer in Position bringen." Arlok wurde so wütend, dass sich die Narbe auf seiner Stirn hässlich verzerrte und sein kahler Kopf lief rot an. Als er erneut brüllte, trafen Fäden aus Spucke den Nacken des Piloten vor ihm: "Ich wünsche nicht, dass Pellaeon kontaktiert wird. Wir können das alleine!" Doch dann sah er, wie die Raumjäger dem Shuttle der Rebellen auswichen und es passieren ließen. "Was bei den Minen von Kessel geht da vor sich?" Der Kommandant der Kaserne von Bastion antwortete nicht. Ein kurzes Klicken unterbrach die Verbindung und dann erschien auf einer der Bildanzeigen im Cockpit das Gesicht von Vizeadmiral Pellaeon. "Gilad", schnaubte Arlok und verzog das Gesicht, als er den rechten Arm in einer Geste der Wut heben wollte und die Schmerzen ihm wieder bewusst wurden. "Was geht hier vor? Warum hält niemand die Fähre mit den Rebellen auf?" Pellaeons Miene blieb ruhig und kurz zuckte sein weißer Schnauzbart. "Ich bezichtige Sie, Admiral Arlok, hiermit des Hochverrats gegenüber den Imperialen Sternensystemen! Ihre Machenschaften haben den Frieden und die Ordnung, welche die Bewohner des Imperialen Raums haben möchten, in große Gefahr gebracht." Arlok war schier außer sich vor Wut. "Sie Verräter! Halten Sie die Rebellen auf oder ich werde Sie..." Admiral Arlok konzentrierte sich und hob die linke Hand und ballte sie zur einer Faust. Auf dem Bild konnte man sehen, wie Pellaeon das Gesicht verzog und sich die Muskeln in seinem Hals anspannten, als seine Luftröhre zusammen gedrückt wurde. Arloks telekinetischer Würgegriff wurde stärker. Doch dann ging Pellaeon einen Schritt nach hinten und Arloks Blick fiel auf ein Gestell mit Ysalamiri, welches auf der Brücke der _Feuersturm_ aufgebaut worden war. Arlok war starr vor Überraschung und einem Gefühl, welches er lange nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt hatte. Nackte Angst. "Sie haben die Rebellen nach Bastion gebracht", klagte ihn Pellaeon wütend an, "Und die geheime Lage des Planeten bereits mit Ihrem Angriff auf die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin 4 in Gefahr gebracht. Sie dachten dabei weder an Frieden, sondern einzig und allein an ihren eigenen Vorteil und an ihre Rache. Und das muss bestraft werden." Arlok merkte, wie ihm der Schweiß den Nacken hinunter lief und er begann leicht zu zittern. "Noch immer können wir die Rebellen besiegen, Gilad. Vernichten Sie die Fähre!" Vizeadmiral Pellaeon lächelte und neigte kurz den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht dazu da, Ihre Fehler auszubügeln, Arlok. Ich werde eine Fähre vernichten, aber das wird nicht die Fähre mit Luke Skywalker und seinen Freunden sein..." Pellaeon ließ sich Zeit, die Worte wirken zu lassen und Arlok begriff die Situation immer mehr. Er geriet in Panik, während die Wut und die Unfähigkeit, seine eigenen Fehler einzusehen, ihn auf die Idee brachte, Pellaeon wütend anzubrüllen: "Sie Hochverräter! Irgendjemand soll Sie festnehmen! Sie werden vor dem imperialen Kriegsgericht landen..." Pellaeon lächelte süffisant und langsam drehte sich der keilförmige, imperiale Sternzerstörer und richtete sein Bug auf die Fähre von Arlok. "Ich bin es müde, mit Ihnen zu reden, Arlok. Sie werden nun im Namen des Imperiums hingerichtet und dann wird eine Ära des Dauerhaften Friedens mit der Neuen Republik eingeläutet. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen." Pellaeon lächelte freundlich und neigte würdevoll den Kopf, ehe das Bild verschwand. Arlok riss entsetzt die Augen auf und hob den linken Arm vors Gesicht, als die Frontalbatterien der _Feuersturm_ ihr Feuer eröffneten. Er schrie entsetzt, als er sah, wie die grünen Laserstrahlen auf seine Raumfähre zu zuckten.

Mit einer unglaublichen Zufriedenheit und Erleichterung beobachtete Vizeadmiral Pellaeon auf der Brücke der Feuersturm, wie die mächtigen Laserkanonen des riesigen Sternzerstörers das Feuer eröffneten und wie die Raumfähre von den Strahlen getroffen wurde. Das kleine Shuttle von Admiral Arlok zerbarst, explodierte und verwandelte sich in einen roten Flammenball, in eine kleine Sonne, die einen Augenblick lang hell brannte, um dann zu erlöschen und Tausende glühende Bruchstücke zu hinterlassen. Pellaeon seufzte auf und ging zum Kommandosessel und setzte sich. Er fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam, denn schließlich hatte es ihm niemals nach Macht gedürstet. Aber Arlok war ein Wahnsinniger und was er getan hatte, war die beste Lösung gewesen. Er sah zum Kommunikationsoffizier: "Bitten Sie die Fähre _Omikron_, noch einen Moment zu warten bevor sie in den Hyperraum springen. Ich möchte noch mit der Besatzung sprechen." Der Offizier nickte und funkte die Raumfähre an. Diese wartete tatsächlich, denn schließlich hatte Pellaeon ihnen das Leben gerettet und seine guten Absichten bewiesen. Er zupfte kurz am Rand seines langen Schnauzbarts und dachte nach. Dann ließ er sich eine Standleitung erstellen, um eine Rede zu halten, die an die Bevölkerung der Imperialen Systeme gesendet wurde und gleichzeitig auch nach Coruscant: "Bürger der Imperialen Sternensysteme, Bürger der Neuen Republik. Die Gefahr durch Admiral Arlok ist gebannt. Luke Skywalker ist frei und keine machthungrigen Kriegsherren und Privatarmeen bedrohen den Frieden. Doch ist mir bewusst, dass wir um Haaresbreite einer gewaltigen Konfrontation entronnen sind und dies bringt mich zum Nachdenken. Ich versichere den loyalen Bürgern des Imperialen Raums hiermit, dass ich mein Bestes gebe, um den Frieden zu wahren und dafür zu sorgen, dass es den Bürgern gut geht. Und ich bitte die Neue Republik hiermit, mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen und uns bei der Gründung eines Imperialen Senats zu helfen. Ich hoffe außerdem, dass wir uns auf dauerhaften Frieden einigen können, denn am Wichtigsten ist nicht die Macht über Sonnensysteme, die Herrschaft über Milliarden von Lebewesen oder Geld. Das Wichtigste ist das Leben unserer loyalen Bürger, die den Frieden verdient haben. Bitte denken Sie darüber nach." Pellaeon neigte den Kopf und der Kommunikationsoffizier beendete die Übertragung. Irgendjemand auf der Brücke klatschte und Sekunden später brach ein enormer Applaus aus, der Pellaeon eine Gänsehaut über die Arme jagte. Er merkte, wie ein Stein von seinem Herzen fiel und Tränen in seine Augen traten. Er hatte gerade einen Grundstein für dauerhaften Frieden gelegt. Sicherlich würde die Neue Republik darauf eingehen und endlich, nach den langen Jahren des Krieges, war die Zeit für Frieden gekommen. "Die Fähre _Omikron_ wünscht mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Sir", sagte der Kommunikationsoffizier, als der Applaus nachließ. Pellaeon nickte und nun war die Stimme von Luke Skywalker zu hören: "Eine gute Rede, die Ihr da gehalten habt, Vizeadmiral. Ich bin sicher, dass wir uns einigen können. Für eine gemeinsame Zukunft und Zusammenarbeit. Aber ich denke, jetzt werden wir nach Coruscant fliegen. Möge die Macht mit Ihnen sein, Pellaeon!" Die Funkübertragung brach ab und die imperiale Raumfähre sprang in den Hyperraum. Pellaeon lächelte und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. "Stellt mir eine Raumfähre bereit. Wir haben noch viel zu tun. Der Regierungssitz von Bastion muss bald fertig sein. Ich möchte den Friedensverhandlungen unbedingt beiwohnen und ein Senat muss bald zusammengestellt werden." Der zuständige Offizier nickte und gönnte sich ein Lächeln. "Wie Sie befehlen, Sir"

Epilog

Kyp Durron und Tionne saßen auf der Terrasse ihres momentanen Apartments im Wohnbezirk von Imperial City auf Coruscant. Die Sonne war untergegangen und ein kühler Wind zog auf. Kyp legte einen Arm um seine Freundin und sorgte dafür, dass die Wolldecke, in die sie sich beide gekuschelt hatten, auch Tionne gut einhüllte und sie vor der Kälte des Abends schützte. Am Himmel flackerte ein Feuerwerk, in fantastischen Farben und Formen. Die Bürger feierten auf den Straßen, denn heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag für die Bewohner der Neuen Republik. Heute, eine Woche nach der Befreiung von Luke Skywalker, hatten Verhandlungen mit Vizeadmiral Pellaeon zu einem dauerhaften Friedensvertrag mit dem Imperium geführt. Die Neue Republik hatte sich bereit erklärt, die Unabhängigkeit der Imperialen Sternensysteme anzuerkennen und machte Vorschläge zur Gestaltung eines Imperialen Senats. Zusätzlich wurden Handelsverträge geschlossen und Hyperraumrouten festgelegt. Und ein weiterer Grund zu feiern war die Tatsache, dass heute der Grundstein des neuen Jedi-Tempels gelegt worden war. Am Horizont konnten sie jene freie Stelle zwischen den Häusern sehen, wo gewaltige Baudroiden die Konstruktion des Tempels nach seinem alten Vorbild begonnen hatten. Die neue Jedi-Akademie würde genau dort stehen, wo auch vor der Herrschaft des Imperiums der Jedi-Tempel gestanden hatte. Meister Skywalker war sehr stolz auf seine Schüler und war zuversichtlich, was das Schaffen des neuen Jedi-Ordens betraf. Kirana Ti, Streen und Kam Solusar waren ebenfalls wieder auf den Beinen. Sie alle konnten es kaum erwarten, dass der Tempel fertig war und sie ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen konnten. Sie würden weitere Schüler finden und der Orden würde wieder für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit sorgen. Tionne rieb ihre Wange an Kyp's Schulter und sah ihn verliebt und glücklich an. Kyp lächelte strahlend und küsste sanft ihre Stirn. "Ich liebe dich", sagte Kyp und ließ die vergangenen Tage Revue passieren und schaute dann kurz zu den Sternen. Er hatte hart kämpfen müssen und hätte beinahe alles Wichtige verloren. Doch er hatte sich bewiesen und hatte gelernt, seinen Zorn zu zügeln und ruhig und friedfertig zu werden. Er hatte keine Selbstzweifel mehr. Obwohl er sich manchmal noch Sorgen machte und wusste, dass die Kräfte der Dunklen Seite verführerisch waren, war er sich sicher, dass er ein guter Jedi-Ritter werden würde. Tionne legte die Arme um ihn und seufzte genießend und erinnerte Kyp daran, dass er nicht alleine war. Er brauchte keine Angst vor der Zukunft zu haben. Denn er würde die Herausforderungen des Lebens schon meistern. Er hatte Freunde, er hatte Tionne. Die Macht war mit ihm. Kyp lächelte selig, wobei sein Gesicht noch immer schmerzte, von den Nachwirkungen der tödlichen Machtblitze. Dann sah er Tionne an und küsste sie sinnlich, während über ihnen am Himmel das Feuerwerk leuchtete und unter ihnen die Bewohner Coruscants eine Ära des Friedens feierten.


End file.
